Betcha I can
by ThereseM
Summary: Deadliest Catch: Missy makes a bet that she can handle the job of a crab fisherman on the Northwestern.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The waved crashed over the side of the boat soaking Jake at the rail. The small body in the crab pot was equally drenched, but managed to hand the bait string to Edgar regardless.

"Wow, you must be soaked from that one." said Edgar.

His only response was a soggy nod.

"Just think we only have a few more pots to drop and we can go inside until the next string." he said encouragingly.

Missy dragged her body back to the bait station. She could not believe what she'd gotten herself into. This was the worst she'd ever felt in her life. As if her body was trying to prove a point she leaned over and threw up in an empty bait bucket. What she wouldn't give to go back in time and keep her mouth shut. She would never have opened her big mouth at Sig's Labor Day party. Thinking back on that day it seemed like a lifetime away.

_Missy was chatting with June and Louise about their husband's jobs. Missy was a trauma nurse who'd trained in the Navy. She'd been to both Iraq and Afghanistan and been in the very thick of the action. She would be described as petite, she was only 5'5 and weighed 120 pounds soaking wet. But she was strong, she needed to be to carry litters with patients on them. She was currently asking if June or Louise had ever fished with their husbands. They both laughed. _

_"No, we'd never go out with them, it would be confusing for them. They kneel to us when they are at home, but out there they would be our bosses. It would be too hard." said June with a laugh._

_"I bet we could do it though." said Louise. "it's just mind over matter, working through the pain." _

_Missy and Louise did bootcamps and triathlons together. They both had experienced what the body could do if the mind was willing. _

_"You're probably right. I bet I could do it." Missy said proudly. _

_"Could do what?" asked Edgar. _

_"Missy thinks that she could be a crab fisherman." said Louise. _

_"Really." said Edgar, then he immediately walked away. _

_Missy didn't see him for a few hours and when she did he was sitting by the fire pit roasting marshmallows with his daughter. His young son seemed to be crawling towards the fire, so Missy gingerly picked him up. The little boy immediately tangled his fingers through Missy's curly hair. _

_"Your hair is an oddity to him, none of us have curly hair." said Edgar. _

_"Well I'm glad you like my hair little one, I'll have to cut it short when I start my new job." said Missy to the little boy._

_"Why do you have to cut your hair?" asked Sig who'd appeared next to Missy. _

_"Because it gets in the way. It never really stays back, it's always coming out of ties. I'd hate for someone to find a hair in a wound track or something." said Missy._

_"So did you tell her yet Edgar?" asked Sig._

_"Nope, do you want to do the honors?" replied Edgar. _

_"What on earth are you guys talking about?" asked Missy wearily. From her past experience with the Hansen brothers the sound of their voices hinted they were up to no good. _

_"We've decided to take you up on your bet." said Sig. _

_"What bet?" said Missy._

_"The one where you claim you could be a crab fisherman." said Edgar. "We've agreed to break a century of tradition and let a woman on our boat. Don't tell me you've already forgotten." _

_"Really? You've agreed to let me work on your boat for a season?" asked Missy suspiciously. "Why?"_

_"So you can prove that you can do it, or prove that you can't and settle this discussion with the women in our family once and for all." explained Sig._

_"That sounds like a lot of pressure to succeed." said Missy. _

_"So are you in?" asked Edgar. _

_"Yes." said Missy. If anything it would be a great adventure and she could put off looking for a civilian job for another few months. _

Back in the present Missy had just hung the last of the bait and watched with a small feeling of satisfaction as the last pot in the string went over the side. She was ready to get off the deck and into some dry clothes. Before she could turn around and head in she saw Jake walking towards her.

"Hey, I'll help you make the set ups for the next string. If we both work together they will get done faster."

"I forgot, thanks for reminding me." said Missy tiredly.

"So are collecting this puke for a reason?" asked Jake staring into the bait bucket turned puke receptacle.

"I was thinking of mixing it in with the next batch of bait and see what happens." said Missy.

"That would be something, although if it worked Sig would make you throw up all the time, so it's probably a good idea if we dump it." said Jake

"If you insist." said Missy, already cutting and hooking the cod.

"You are doing really well. A hell of a lot better than I did on my first trip." commented Jake.

"Thanks, I'm trying really hard. I think once I stop puking it will get easier." said Missy.

"Don't count on it, with this job it takes years for things to get easier." said Jake "Just wait until we get into some weather. Then all bets are off, it's mother nature at her worst."

"Great. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse." muttered Missy.

In took them another hour to finish all 60 bait set ups. The time seemed to go fast and with two pairs of hands the work went fast too. When they finally got into the dry room Missy couldn't get out of her oilskins fast enough. She left them hanging on her specially made hook, it was spray painted pink and had glitter all over it. Prissy Missy was quickly becoming the boys favorite nickname for her. Norman had come up with it and called her it before she even stepped onto the deck. She was still considering her revenge, but so far had been to tired to scheme properly.

_As she entered the galley dinner was already on the table and the guys were already eating. She was so tired all she wanted to do was take a warm shower and lay down. Edgar had other ideas, pulling her wrist and swinging her into his lap._

_"You need to eat, a lot. You are burning a ridiculous number of calories and are going to burn out if you don't eat. " _

_"Fine. Are you going to feed me or am I just sitting in your lap for fun." said Missy. _

_"I'm just enjoying all the squirming." said Edgar _

_"Don't hog all the squirming to yourself" chimed in Matt. Edgar then slid Missy onto Matt's lap. She kept perfectly still. _

_"Man, she's broken." complained Matt. _

_"All you have to know is the right button" said Edgar, edging his index finger closer to Missy. _

_Not knowing where he was aiming Missy did start to squirm. _

_"That's nice, we should have her here all the time." said Matt "Who's next?"_

_"Why don't we let our new toy have something to eat before one of you break her." said Norman. He placed a plate of food in front of Missy. "What do you want to drink?" _

_"Milk please." said Missy. Norman brought a glass of milk and 4 advil. _

_Missy ate, still sitting in Matt's lap. Matt was playing absentmindedly with her hair. He got his fingers stuck in a snarl and pulled her hair._

_"Ow!" _

_"I hate it when he pulls my hair." said Nick. _

_"That's not what you said last night." retorted Matt. "Sorry I pulled your hair princess." _

_Missy just shrugged and continued eating. When she'd finished her meal Matt passed her back to Edgar who put her on the floor. She reached over to get her dishes and flashed Matt a nice view of her sports bra. _

_"Why don't you wear pretty underwear so when you lean over like that we have something nice to look at." whined Matt._

_"I wear pretty underwear all the time, in fact I'm wearing some right now." said Missy smugly as she walked into the kitchen. _

_"That sounded like a challenge." said Edgar. _

_Missy, looked at her options, she could probably get out of the kitchen, but she wouldn't be able to get by Edgar. She decided to try her luck upstairs with Sig. After mentally counting down she took off like a shot up to the wheelhouse. Edgar hot on her heels. _

_Missy burst into the wheelhouse startling the shit out of Sig. He spilled his coffee and almost dropped his cigarette. She ran and attempted to squeeze herself into a small cabinet behind Sig's chair. Before Sig could ask what's was going on Edgar appeared. _

_"Damn it you are fast." Edgar said breathlessly. _

_"Aren't you both a little old for playing these types of games?" chided Sig. _

_Edgar looked at Sig, clearly trying to get him to give him a hint as to where she was hiding. Missy was planning her next move. Once Edgar started talking again she was going to head out of the wheelhouse door and down to the deck. _

_"Where are you prissy Missy?" said Edgar._

_Missy was out the door before Edgar finished her name. _

_"Damn she is fast. You better go get her, she's not dressed for running around on deck." said Sig. _

_Edgar was already out the door and down the ladder in hot pursuit. Once on deck he scanned the deck for any signs of movement. He hoped that she wasn't hiding among the pots, they'd told her to stay away from them. He knew the door to the dry room was locked from the inside so she'd have to be on deck somewhere. Missy was hiding in the coiler. It was just perfect for her to crouch down in and she knew Edgar would never look for her there. _

_Edgar was just doing his second turn on deck when the wave hit. It wasn't rogue or really even very big the only problem was that it broke right into the coiler. The force of the water popped open the door and out spilled a very cold and very wet Missy. It only took a second for Edgar to reach her, he saw that her eyes were scrunched closed. He hoped she wasn't hurt, he'd promised Louise that he would take care of her as if she was his wife. He took that very seriously and immediately picked her up off the deck and pressed the intercom button to tell Sig to have the guys open the door and start the shower. _

_Jake opened the door for Edgar and immediately stepped aside. Missy was starting to shiver because of the cold. Edgar and Jake unceremoniously stripped her on the way to the shower. Matt had stripped down to just his boxers and carried Missy into the hot shower. Missy opened her eyes when she felt the warm water, for a brief moment she wondered where she was. Matt was trying to get her to stand on her own, she could barely here his voice through the spray of water. She finally stood on her own but Matt still had an arm around her waist, making sure she wasn't going to fall. Edgar poked his head into the bathroom and asked Matt if she was ok. Matt gave a thumbs up and Edgar released the breath he was holding. Matt grabbed a washcloth and put some of Missy's purple soap on it, he tenderly washed her body, noting that she already had bruises forming on her arms and back from getting in and out of the pots. He washed her hair next, running his hands through her curls trying to untangle them. "They won't come untangled unless you use conditioner." said Missy in a small tired voice. _

"_Are you warmed up?" asked Matt. _

"_Honestly, I could stay in here forever and still never feel warm enough." answered Missy. _

_Matt turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. He'd just wrapped it around his waist when Edgar once again opened the bathroom door. He brushed past Matt and wrapped Missy in a towel hot from the dryer. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into his stateroom. Jake and Nick had located Pajamas in her bag and some fresh underwear, the outfit was laying on Edgar's bed. Edgar laid her down then carefully dried her, he tried very hard to be clinical about it. But as he brushed the towel over her breasts he noticed her nipples harden. He turned his eyes away and moved the towel down her body. He looked back, telling himself it was probably the only chance he'd ever have to see her body so he might as well take the opportunity. He looked down at her toes, they were painted bright green with a white shamrock on her big toes, probably for good luck. He continued to move his eyes upward looking at her legs, they seemed longer than her height would suggest. He reached the tops of her legs and looked at her mound, it was perfectly trimmed into a small triangle, he could clearly see her puffy lips free of hair. He looked at her taught stomach and up to her breasts. When he finally reached her eyes he saw that they were open and she was looking at him with an unfathomable expression. _

"_How are you feeling?" asked Edgar. _

"_Cold. Are you finished with your inspection? Can I get dressed now?" asked Missy. _

"_Of course, and I'm pleased to announce you free of any broken bones although you do have a few bruises." said Edgar._

"_Thanks for the clean bill of health. Can you hand me my clothes." said Missy. Edgar handed her the pajamas and was just about to hand over her underwear when he stopped. _

"_I told you I'd get to see your underwear." he said with a smirk. _

"_I think you've seen a lot more than my underwear." said Missy evenly. Edgar wasn't sure how to respond so he just tossed the underwear at her and waited until she was dressed to help her back into the galley. _

_The rest of the crew and Sig were at the galley table when Missy and Edgar arrived. _

"_Is she ok?" asked Sig._

"_Yes." replied both Edgar and Missy. _

"_Well I can't believe that I'm going to have to have this discussion but I suppose if you are going to act like children you will need to be spoken to like children. said Sig. "Please don't play hide and seek on deck." _

"_That's what you were doing?" said Nick in disbelief._

"_She was hiding. I was seeking, but it wasn't really an organized game. I would have invited all of you to play if it was." said Edgar._

"_Where was she hiding?" asked Jake. "She was soaked when you brought her in." _

"_You'll never guess." said Missy. "Edgar would never have found me if not for that wave."_

"_She was in the coiler." said Edgar. _

"_What?! How could you even fit in there?" said Norman as he set a mug of tea down in front of Missy._

"_She's tiny, it's hard to tell when she's wearing all her gear." said Matt. _

_Missy was blushing and tried to hide it by taking a sip of the tea. It was just what she needed and she felt as if she was warming from the inside out. _

"_Keep an eye on her. Make sure she stays warm tonight." said Sig as he walked back into the wheel house. _

_Missy finished her tea and walked to the sink to rinse her cup and put it away. _

"_So doctor Edgar am I free to go to bed?" _

"_Who's bed do you want to sleep in first?" asked Edgar innocently._

"_What?" said Missy._

"_We need to keep you warm and the best way is through body heat." said Edgar._

"_I'll share with whoever has the biggest bed." said Missy grumpily. _

"_We all have the same size bunks princess, some are just closer to each other." said Norman._

_Missy stood up, walked passed the table and grabbed Jake's hand and hauled him into their stateroom and closed the door._

"_Damn it, I knew I should have sat on the end." said Matt. _

_In the room Missy climbed into her bunk and scooted to the wall. Jake quickly changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt and climbed into the bunk. The bunk felt small when Missy was alone, now in it with Jake she felt strangely comforted and crowded all at the same time. Jake inhaled the smell of her soap, she smelled so good. He could feel his body responding, and tried to move away from her. His plan was thwarted by Missy placing her head on his chest and swinging her leg over his. Her thigh was painfully close to his erection. Jake started naming the starting line ups to all the sports teams he knew of until he fell asleep. _

_Matt woke Jake for wheel watch and took his place in the bunk with Missy. He didn't sleep right away, he took the opportunity to study her sleeping form. She was really tiny, but he knew she was strong.. He imagined she'd be a fun person to date. She's was smart, had a wicked sense of humor and a smoking hot body. He decided to find out a little more about her on this trip. Perhaps a game of truth or dare would be in order. Listing the types of questions he'd ask her and the dares she could do he fell into a peaceful sleep. _

_Nick shook both Matt and Missy awake telling them they were a few miles away from where Sig wanted to lay the next string. _

_Missy sighed and looked up at the top of the bunk. Matt however didn't want to get up and burrowed farther under the blankets and laid his head on Missy's chest. She unconsciously started running her fingers through his short hair. Matt smiled against her chest and Missy suddenly realized that this probably wasn't the best idea. Instead of stopping she started quietly telling Matt it was time to get up while scratching his scalp. Finally after one particularly satisfying head scratch he rolled out of the bunk. Missy rolled out of bed after him and immediately squatted down to pick out her outfit. Matt was able to see her panties peeking out of the top of her pajamas. She quickly stood up and with her back turned to Matt changed into a pair of long underwear, sweats, a long sleeve shirt, t-shirt and a hoodie. Once she was done and turned back around to face Matt her cute little figure was completely hidden under 4 layers of clothes. _

_Missy walked into the kitchen still trying to pull her hair back into a pony tail. Norman smiled at her and poured her a bowl of lucky charms. He handed her the bowl and sat down next to her._

"_How was your night?" _

"_It was fine, I didn't die in my sleep or anything." said Missy._

"_Obviously." replied Norman. _

_After a pause filled only with the slurping of cereal Norman leaned over to whisper something into Missy's ear. "Edgar was saying your name in his sleep last night." _

"_Why?" asked Missy quietly._

"_I don't know. But I wanted to give you a heads up incase he starts acting weird." explained Norman._

"_Thanks." said Missy. _

"_My ears are burning were you two talking about me?" said Edgar grabbing a cup of coffee and a bowl before sliding in next to Missy. _

_Missy and Norman shared a look then went back to eating their cereal. The buzzer sounded a few minutes later and they all hustled out on deck for another grueling day at the office._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews.

The weather was starting to pick up and deck was starting to pitch and roll. Walking was becoming a problem for Missy, but strangely she hadn't thrown up at all. The pots where going into the launcher faster than the day before, or at least it seemed that way to Missy. Matt had taught her to tie the doors closed, so every few pots she'd try out her new skill. Edgar had only said a few things to her all morning, mostly just yelling for bait and reminding her to stay clear of the pots. They were setting the rest of their pots today and Missy was constantly trying to keep ahead on the bait set ups. When Jake got a chance he'd come over and help her, either by filling the hanging bags and putting the hooks through the cod or hopping in the pot for her. By the time the strings were set Sig was already turning the boat around to head back to the first test string. Luckily for her, with all Jake's help she only needed to make 30 more set ups before she could go inside. Edgar strolled up and started helping.

"So how was day two?"

"Harder, but I didn't throw up at all today." replied Missy.

"Yeah, usually the rougher the weather the less seasick greenhorns get. said Edgar "You are doing a really good job."

"Thanks, do you think you could but that on a shirt for me." asked Missy saucily.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." said Edgar.

They worked for a few more minutes until Missy announced they were finished. Then headed inside out of the weather. Once in the galley Missy quickly picked up a cup of coffee and headed to the bunk to change clothes. It was her night to cook and while she already had the pork loins in the oven, she still needed to make the mashed potatoes and veggies. She walked into the bunk and saw that Jake was laying on his bunk reading and Matt was looking at a hole in a pair of socks. Missy wasted no time it taking off her hoodie and throwing it in the dirty clothes pile. She then grabbed her change of clothes and headed to the shower.

"Do you think she needs any assistance today?" asked Matt.

"Probably not, besides we can't have her taking too long, she's making dinner." said Jake thoughtfully.

"I wonder if she's a good cook?" said Matt.

"I guess we'll find out soon." replied Jake.

Missy was in the shower for all of 2 minutes before Edgar stepped into the bathroom.

"Hey, do I need to take whatever's in the oven out?"

"Why is it burning?" asked Missy, poking her head around the shower curtain.

"No, just wondering." said Edgar.

"I doubt it's done yet. I'll check it when I'm done in here." said Missy

"What else are you going to make with it?" asked Edgar.

"Why do we have to have this conversation when I'm in the shower?" asked Missy.

"Because it's the only time I know you are unarmed." explained Edgar. "Besides I like looking at your outline through the shower curtain."

His only response was an annoyed grunt from the shower stall. He continued to study her body, he knew was it looked like, he'd certainly seen all of it the night before. Now through the curtain it looked even smaller, more delicate. It was perfectly proportional, her breasts were slightly large for her frame, her hips had a slight flair to them, and her ass had a beautiful curve. Too caught up in his ogling he didn't realize that she'd turned off the shower. She slid back the curtain, surprised to see Edgar sitting on the toilet fondling her underwear. She grabbed the towel and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her hair and stepped out of the shower. Snatching her undies out of Edgar's hands brought him back to the present.

"Do you need any help?" asked Edgar.

"No thanks, I've been putting on my underwear by myself since I was 3 years old." replied Missy. She had just put on her pants when Edgar stood up holding Missy's t-shirt.

"Hands up"

Missy complied and Edgar slid her t-shirt over her head and down her torso, rubbing the sides of her breasts as he pulled it down. Missy had no idea what Edgar was up to, he was married to one of her best friends yet yesterday he saw her naked and today he was touching her boobs. The sea leads many men to their doom, but Missy was wondering if was going to do the same to her.

"You are so little." said Edgar looking down at her.

"Um, thanks. I have to go finish dinner." said Missy as she edged around Edgar and headed back to the galley. Edgar gingerly picked up Missy's discarded clothes and walked them over to her room. He dropped most of them in the dirty clothes pile with one exception, her underwear.

Missy had just finished the mashed potatoes and was slicing the pork roast when Norman walked into the kitchen. He took the platters of food from her and set them on the table, then started taking out the dishes and cups.

"What do you think everyone wants to drink?" asked Missy.

"Just put all of the choices and let them help themselves." replied Norman. "Did you take your Advil yet?"

"No, not yet." said Missy. Norman handed her the bottle of pills and took the platter of veggies she was carrying to the table. Missy smiled and popped the pills into her mouth, taking a swallow of water to wash them down.

"Well I guess dinner's ready." announced Missy. "I'll go up and tell Sig."

"I'll tell everyone else." said Norman.

Missy walked into the wheelhouse and watched Sig for second before announcing her presence. He was focused on the building seas outside, trying to keep the boat steady.

"Dinner's ready." she said "I can keep something warm for you if you don't want to leave."

"Yeah, wait until the others eat, then Edgar can take over or something. It's getting messy out here, the weather is calling for it to blow 60 tonight with pretty big waves." replied Sig.

Missy nodded and headed back to the galley to make a plate for Sig.

Down in the galley the boys were already eating. Missy quickly made up a plate for Sig and placed it in the microwave. Next she placed two trays of cookies into the oven to bake, setting the timer on the microwave she joined the crew at the table. She served her plate and started eating. Nick and Edgar were discussing the mashed potatoes but Missy was only half listening, she really liked the song playing on the stereo and wondered who'd picked it.

"Well?" said Edgar poking her in the ribs.

"What? I was listening to the music." said Missy absently rubbing her side

"What did you put in the potatoes? They taste amazing." said Nick.

"Oh, butter, cream and sour cream, salt and pepper. And they are real potatoes not instant." explained Missy.

"You are too good to be true, I vote that you cook everyday." said Jake.

"I like what Matt cooks." said Missy "Maybe we can take turns."

The timer rang and Missy got up to get the cookies out of the oven. She let the cookies cool for a minute before getting the tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. She quickly made a tray of 10 ice cream sandwiches and placed them on the table.

"Missy will you marry me?" said Nick. "I know I'm already married, but I have room in my kitchen for two."

"That's a very sweet offer, but if I'm going to be committing bigamy then I'm going to have to see my accommodations before I agree." laughed Missy.

"Well you can marry us without any lawbreaking" said Matt point at himself and Jake.

"All these spontaneous marriage proposals are a lot to take in, I'm just going to tell Sig you are done eating while I consider them." said Missy as she headed to the wheelhouse.

Missy walked into the wheelhouse and didn't see Sig in the captain's chair.

"Sig?"

A thump and a string of curses followed. Missy walked around the console and saw Sig on the floor searching for something.

"Are you ok?" asked Missy her gaze shifting between Sig and the waves outside.

"I dropped a lit cigarette on the floor." explained Sig.

"You know why don't I crawl around and look for it and you can go back to driving the boat." said Missy her voice slightly shaky.

"Why is there a huge wave coming this way?" asked Sig already starting to stand up.

"Honestly, they all look pretty big to me." said Missy.

Sig took his seat and watched as Missy crawled around under his legs looking for the cigarette. He couldn't help but admire her tight little butt that was waving this way and that as she looked around. This was the reason that women should never be allowed on a boat, they were a distraction. Sig returned his attention to the boat, the weather was going to shit and he doubted he would make it back to the first string before morning. He glanced back down at Missy, noticing that he could see the top of her underwear peeking out of the top of her pants. He slipped his socked feet over her, pulling the pants down slightly farther and his suspicions were confirmed, she was wearing a thong on a crab boat. His father was probably rolling over in his grave right now.

"I found it." said Missy standing up right in front of Sig's chair. Even with her standing he could still see over her. "By the way the guys are done, if you want to take your turn to eat."

"Thanks for both things. Send Edgar up here." said Sig.

Missy made her way back down to the galley, the table was cleared and Matt and Edgar were doing the dishes. She slipped by them and heated up Sig's plate in the microwave. "Sig's ready to eat, and he'd like you to take over." whispered Missy into Edgar's ear.

"Roger" said Edgar before turning back to dry the last of the dishes.

Missy made Sig's ice cream sandwich and one for herself, then turned to brew a fresh pot of coffee. She walked back up to the wheel house to tell Sig Edgar would be up in a minute.

"Edgar will be up in a sec."

"What are you eating?" asked Sig.

"An ice cream sandwich, you have one downstairs." replied Missy licking a little stray ice cream off her palm. Edgar appeared behind her, leaned over and took a bite of her treat.

"Hey, you ate yours already." whined Missy.

"Alright, I'm going down to eat and rest. Edgar tell me if it gets real bad. And I want you two to play nice." said Sig in his best fatherly voice before descending the stairs.

Missy stepped forward to look out the window while she finished her ice cream. She felt ridiculously small as she peered out at the vast expanse of water before her.

"Can I have the last bite of your ice cream?" asked Edgar in a voice that sounded like he was a 5 year old.

"Sure" said Missy. She walked over to the chair, prepared to hand it to him. But instead of taking it he just opened his mouth. Missy placed it in his mouth and before she could pull her fingers out he'd sucked them into his mouth. "Don't bite me."

Edgar released her fingers and finished chewing and swallowing, then pulled Missy's fingers back into his mouth. He sucked in between each finger, and finally licked her palm. The whole exchange was strangely erotic.

"I just wanted to help you get rid of your sticky hands." said Edgar as an explanation. Missy gave him a quizzical look thinking all he did was make her sticky somewhere else. She moved to go back to her seat.

"Do you want to learn how to drive the boat?" asked Edgar, grabbing onto her wrist.

"Not when it's like that outside, maybe when it's calm, and we are parked at the dock." replied Missy.

"Come on, have a seat and I'll show you how to drive it." said Edgar pulling Missy into his lap.

Once Missy was situated he explained the throttle, the controls, the computer monitors and how to see the other boats. He showed that the boat would normally be on auto pilot but because of the storm the controls had to be manipulated to keep the boat safe. Missy smiled and leaned back into Edgar's chest so she could see the computer screen that showed how far they were from their first string. Edgar's hand tightened around her waist and he attempted to turn her in his lap. Missy turned expecting him to show her something else boat related, instead he kissed her. The kiss started off soft, his lips were smooth and warm against hers, his tongue slid along the seam of her mouth begging for entrance. Missy knew it was wrong, terribly wrong, but it just felt too good. She opened her mouth and she was lost. His kiss made her feel like he was pulling her away from reality into a place where just the two of them existed. There was no boat, no crew, no storm, no wife, just them. His hands roamed her body, squeezing and rubbing . Missy gave as good as she got, running her hands through his hair and under his shirt stroking his abs. Sig's voice from the kitchen broke them apart. Missy got off of Edgar's lap and all but ran out of the wheelhouse.

Edgar sat quietly wondering why he'd kissed her and what was going to happen now. He was putting his marriage, his wife's friendship with Missy and his integrity with everyone on this boat in jeopardy.

Missy walked into the galley thankful that it was empty. She sat down at the table and laid her head in her hands. She felt like a horrible person, firstly because she'd just kissed her best friends husband and secondly because she'd liked it, a lot. Missy groaned slightly then laid down on the bench.

"Hey prissy Missy." said Norman. "I know the staterooms aren't the Ritz, but they are probably more comfortable than where you are right now." He pulled Missy to her feet and walked her into the stateroom, he helped her into her bunk, tucked the blankets in around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Missy smiled and closed her eyes. Her dreams were filled with Hansens.

The next morning dawned and found Matt standing over Missy watching her sleep. He's been slowly uncovering her one blanket at a time to see when she'd wake up. Sig had an announcement to make and wanted everyone in the wheelhouse in 10 minutes. Matt had volunteered to wake up Missy, which is what he was doing, kind of. He watched her face go from blank to a slight frown when he'd taken off the last blanket. She shivered slightly, then rolled over facing the wall with her arms wrapped around herself. Matt sighed, she obviously wasn't going to wake up like this. He reached out a hand and touched her hair, it was sticking out in all directions. He tucked a piece behind her ear and she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Morning Matt, what are you doing to my hair?" asked Missy sleepily.

"I was just trying to wake you up." said Matt, helping her out of the bed and handing her a sweatshirt.

They walked out the door together and she slipped on the sweatshirt Matt had handed her. It was her emergency hoodie, which she had never planned on wearing. It was green with a picture of a care bear on it, the hood even had ears on it. They walked into the wheelhouse and waited for Sig's big announcement.

"Now that you're all here, I wanted to let you know that the storm has only gotten worse and will get worse. We've got the gear in the water and it needs to soak. So, we are going to make a run to Akutan Island and drop anchor to wait out the heaviest part of the weather. You can specifically thank Missy for this break, I promised June she wouldn't be killed on this trip and I'm taking my promise seriously."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Warning!! This chapter contains graphic descriptions of sexual acts. Consider yourself warned.

Matt was thrilled by the thought of having a few hours of down time, he was already forming a plan. He caught Edgar as they headed out to secure the anchor.

"Hey, how about a game of truth of dare later." asked Matt excitedly.

"What are we 12?" said Edgar with disdain.

"Just think about it. Think of the possibilities" said Matt as he headed up to the bow of the boat.

Missy sat in the wheelhouse with Sig watching the guys drop the anchor. It was a far more complicated process than she thought it would be.

"I'm sure you've seen many anchors dropped, you were in the Navy." commented Sig.

"Believe it or not, I never served on a boat only in hospitals and tents." said Missy.

"All that time in and you never went on a ship." laughed Sig. "So where will you work when you get back?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking somewhere in Seattle, they always need nurses." replied Missy.

"I hope you stay near by, you are a breath of fresh air at all our parties." said Sig.

Both Missy and Sig saw Edgar give a thumbs up and start to head in. They watched the guys climb down the ladder and disappear from the view of the camera.

"I almost forgot, June asked me to give you something." said Sig. He got up from his chair and came around to where Missy was standing, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Your wife usually slips me the tongue when we kiss." said Missy jokingly.

Sig shot her a glare and returned to his chair to power down the boat.

Down on deck Edgar and Matt were having a very serious discussion about which dares would be used for their game of truth or dare. Edgar had only spent a few minutes considering it before he realized the possibilities were endless. Matt decided that they should tell Nick, Norman and Jake about it, then fill Sig in later. Edgar agreed and they both went in to change into some dry clothes. Missy was immediately suspicious when Matt and Edgar came through the galley giving each other secret smiles and heading off into their separate staterooms. She just hoped that whatever they were planning didn't involve going outside, the weather was getting worse and even buffeted by the island the boat was sloshing in the waves. Missy went back to making scalloped potatoes. She and Matt had decided to share the responsibility for making dinner tonight. It was still early but she wanted to get her part finished and put in the fridge, so all she'd have to do later is put it in the oven.

Norman came into the galley like he had something he desperately wanted to tell her. He was immediately followed by Edgar who swept him up the stairs to the wheelhouse before he could utter a word to her. Matt came out next to see what she was up to and grab a soda out of the fridge.

"So are you up for a Northwestern tradition tonight?"

"Does it involve doing something outside?" asked Missy wearily.

"Um, probably not, although the possibility isn't completely unlikely." said Matt mysteriously.

"Then sure. I was just asking so I know how to dress." said Missy.

Covering the potatoes with saran wrap she placed them in the fridge then headed to her bunk to rest up for the nights activities.

Jake was sitting in his bunk reading another magazine.

"What cha reading?" asked Missy.

"Come up and find out." replied Jake, scooting over to make room for her.

She climbed up and saw he had stacks of Maxim magazines all over the bunk. Missy picked one up at random and opened it. She turned the pages slowly looking at the pictures of all the girls. She noticed that she owned one of the panty sets that one of the models was wearing.

"Hey I own that." she said pointing to the picture and laughing.

"Own what?" asked Jake.

"The bra and underwear the girl is wearing." replied Missy. "I even think I have them here." She hopped off the bunk and started to dig through her duffle bag. She stood up triumphantly holding a purple satin bra and matching thong. Jake just stared at her for a moment then smiled.

"I can't really tell if they are the same, they don't look the same if they aren't on." he said shyly.

"Here take a closer look" said Missy climbing back into the bunk to place them on top of the magazine.

"Again, they look similar but not the same, I think you should put them on." said Jake.

"Fine." said Missy, hopping down and pulling her hoodie and t-shirt off. She quickly fastened the bra and turned around to show Jake.

"What about the bottoms?" said Jake.

With a huff Missy pulled down her sweats and undies and slipped on the new pair. When she turned around again she saw that Jake had jumped down to the floor and was coming closer holding the magazine. He made a big show of holding the magazine up next to her and looking between her and the picture.

"I think you are much prettier in them."

"Thanks." said Missy turning around to put her clothes back on.

"Do you have to put them on already?" asked Jake.

"Well it's cold in here." replied Missy picking up her sweats.

"I could keep you warm if you keep them on." said Jake, a slightly desperate tone to his voice.

"I'm going to keep them on, they are just going to be on under my other clothes" she said sliding her sweats over her hips and putting her t-shirt back on. She left the sweatshirt lying on her bed and walked out of the room. Jake ran his hands through his hair and smiled. He was going to file that image away in the spank bank for later.

In the kitchen Nick was shuffling a deck of cards while staring at the movie playing on the TV. Tess grabbed a bottle of water and slid in next to him. She watched a few minutes of the movie before laying her head down in her hands and closing her eyes. She listened to the rest of the guys come into the galley, argue about which movie to watch next and when dinner was going to be ready. Whoever was sitting next to her was running their fingers through her hair, if she wasn't so tired she would have turned to see who it was, instead she just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. She felt someone sitting her up, she opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Hi Norman."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore." replied Missy.

"I know the third day is always the worst. At least we're not pulling pots today. I know something that will help." said Norman, turning Missy so he could rub her shoulders.

"That feels amazing." said Missy her head lolling forward.

"Tell me if I press to hard." said Norman, trying to work a stubborn knot out of her left scapula.

Missy had the sensation of someone staring at her. She opened her eyes and saw that Edgar was sitting in front of her staring.

"So Edgar are you ready for tonight's festivities?" asked Missy

"The real question is are you?" retorted Edgar with a smirk.

Missy just closed her eyes, blocking out everything but the feeling of Norman's hands kneading her body.

Dinner was a success and since the boat was powered down Sig joined them at the table. The seating was kind of cramped, so Edgar once again hoisted Missy onto his lap.

"What did you make for dessert tonight little Miss?" asked Sig.

"Brownie sundaes" said Missy.

"Well you can sit on my lap during dessert." replied Sig winking at her.

Missy got up to make the sundaes. She wondered if every single person on board was trying to turn this trip into a penthouse letter. She finished dishing up the sundaes and delivered them to the table. She picked up hers and Sig patted his lap. For no reason except her own stupidity she went over to his lap and sat down. She picked up her spoon and ate a few bites of her sundae, listening to the guys talk. Sig leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I bet you taste better than this sundae." Then as if testing his theory he licked the shell of her ear.

Missy froze in her seat, none of the guys seemed to be paying the least bit of attention to what Sig was doing. She was starting to realize why having girls on boats was considered dangerous. It seemed to cause normal, rational, happily married people to act insane.

Missy got up and helped Norman do the dishes. When they were finished he gave her 4 Advil and some water.

"Take them every 6 hours and you won't hurt so bad." he explained.

"Thanks." said Missy. So are you ready for tonight?

"I guess." replied Norman sifting through the DVD's. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what are my choices?" asked Missy. "Any disaster movies?"

"As a general rule there are no disaster movies involving water." said Norman "But I do have The Day After Tomorrow"

"I love that one." said Missy enthusiastically. "I'll make some popcorn."

While Missy was making the popcorn Norman loaded the movie, then went to his stateroom and grabbed a blanket. By the time he got back Missy had poured the popcorn into the bowl and brought over a soda for each of them. They sat down wrapped the blanket around themselves and started the movie. They were about 45 minutes into the movie when Matt came in and announced that truth or dare would begin in a few minutes, and if any one needed any props or clothing changes they should be procured now. Norman sighed and got up to turn off the movie. Missy smiled sadly, she was having fun watching the movie with Norman. "We'll finish it later" she whispered to Norman.

"Hey no secrets, no conspiring." said Edgar as he noticed their heads together.

Missy just moved to put the popcorn bowl in the kitchen. She pulled out the extra tray of brownies and cut them into small squares. She placed the brownie bites and the jug of milk on the table. If she was going to play this ridiculous game she was going to do it with chocolate close at hand.

"Alright, let's go over the rules." began Matt once everyone was in the galley. "The person will get a choice of truth or dare, if they choose truth, they will be posed and question and they must answer truthfully. If the person is deemed not to be telling the truth either because of prior knowledge or if it seems like they are lying they will be required to do the dare. Once the question is answered truthfully or the dare is completed that person will select the next contestant. And whatever happens on the boat stays on the boat. Everybody got it?"

"There are a few boat rules if you don't mind." said Sig. "No one is to be dared to do anything to damage the boat and dares that involve being outside will be deemed safe on a dare to dare basis, depending on the weather."

"Anyone else have any rules?" asked Matt. The rest of the group shook their collective heads. "Well then, lets get started. Since Sig is the captain he will go first."

Sig rubbed his hands together and let out an evil cackle. "Let's see who should I pick on first. Jake, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." replied Jake.

"Tell me what the worst thing you've said about me on deck." said Sig.

"I think I'd like to change mine to a dare." said Jake.

"Fine. I dare you to switch clothes with Missy." replied Sig gleefully.

"Why do I have to be involved in this?" protested Missy.

Sig just shrugged. "Let's get going junior there is a time limit to complete the dare or you'll have to do another one."

"Fine" said Jake grabbing Missy's hand and dragging her into their stateroom.

"Just a second, you'll need someone to verify that all the clothes have been switched." said Matt standing up to follow them.

Once in the room Jake stripped down to his boxers, passing Missy the clothes as he took them off. She quickly took off her t-shirt and bra before replacing it with Jake's shirt. She then divested her self of the sweat capri pants and her thong. Jake stared at the underwear in his hands, he had no idea how he was going to put them on, they weren't going to fit. He stripped off his boxers and passed them over to Missy, who slipped them on and then slid his sweats over them. The waist of the boxers barely hung on her waist and the sweats hung down so she looked like a rapper. She felt distinctly un sexy. She was done changing and sat on her bunk while Jake struggled into her underwear. He'd gotten the thong on which didn't cover anything, she got a nice view of his assets before he tried to slip her sweats on. They were ridiculously tight and every part of him was outlined through the pants. The bra didn't fit around him and the t-shirt didn't even cover his belly button. Matt pronounced him dressed and opened the door. Jake walked into the galley and showed the outfit off with as much grace as one would expect. Missy came out showing that she was indeed wearing Jake's clothes. As she passed Edgar, he tugged on the sweats which made everything on the lower half of her body fall. Instead of picking them up she merely stepped out of them and walked back into the stateroom to change. Jake followed her quickly, this time Matt didn't escort them.

"Are you ok?" asked Missy helping pull her t-shirt off of Jake, then taking the bra off.

"No, I don't know how you wear this thong while you're working, I've never worn anything so uncomfortable in my life, it's strangling me." said Jake while he yanked off her sweats and started pulling at the thong. Missy walked up behind him and pulled the thong gently down until he could step out of it. Just the caress of her hands had made Jake start to harden . While Missy stood up she found herself staring at Jake's lily white ass and just because it was there she gave it a hard smack. Jake jumped and spun around showing her his already half mast cock.

"That hurt." he said.

"I think part of you liked it." said Missy, turning to slip her underwear back on.

"Yes, well perhaps part of me did, however it was still uncalled for." said Jake as he struggled to find a new pair of boxers and some sweats. By the time he had covered himself Missy was already dressed. She glanced back once to make sure he was decent before she walked back into the galley.

"That was hilarious. I wish we'd taken a picture." laughed Edgar.

Missy grabbed a brownie bite and poured herself a glass of milk. She took the seat next to Edgar and waited for Jake to return to the kitchen.

"You looked pretty cute too Missy. I think we should incorporate her into all our dares." suggested Matt.

"If I'm going to be involved in all the dares then I shouldn't have to play, I'll just be the prop." said Missy.

"Oh no, we have some probing questions we'd like to ask you." said Matt. "Besides, the answers are just between us. What happens on the boat stays on the boat."

Missy just shrugged and popped another brownie bite into her mouth. If everything was going to stay on the boat, then she might as well live it up.

Jake finally returned to the table and decided to pick Matt. "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Matt.

"I dare you to eat a bite of whatever is in that mystery tinfoil at the bottom on the fridge." said Jake.

"Oh my God. That has been there forever." said Sig. "I can't wait to see what's in it."

Jake produced the mystery food, set it on a plate and placed it in front of Matt. Matt hesitantly opened the tinfoil. The smell almost made him gag, it looked like it may have been some sort of vegetable or meat, but now it looked like a science experiment. Matt took a deep breath, plunged the fork into it and broke off a piece. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed. He stuck out his tongue to show he'd eaten it all. Missy got up and grabbed a plastic baggie and put the rest of the tinfoil science experiment in the bag, sealed it and threw it in the trash. She had a feeling that whatever Matt ate was going to make him sick.

"Alright, my turn." said Matt enthusiastically. "Missy, truth of dare?"

"Truth" said Missy.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone in this room?" asked Matt.

"Nope" said Missy.

"Would you want to?" asked Matt.

"Yes." said Missy.

"Who?" asked Matt.

"I believe that you got 2 truths in one turn, so I don't feel compelled to answer." said Missy confidently.

"I think you should have to do the dare anyway, since you are being so uncooperative." said Matt.

Everyone else at the table agreed.

"I dare you to kiss everyone in this room and tell us who's the best kisser." said Matt.

Missy was gob smacked. "I don't want to have everyone watching" she blurted out.

"That's fine, you can use the wheelhouse." suggested Sig. "I'll go first."

Sig took Missy's hand and walked her up to the wheelhouse.

In the wheelhouse Missy walked over to the window looking out at the island wondering what she should do. This whole dare seemed ridiculous, someone was going to get their feelings hurt. Sig was standing behind her, she could feel him staring at her. She reminded herself what Matt had said, whatever happens on the boat stays on the boat. With that thought in her mind she turned around to face Sig. He placed his hands on her cheeks and brushed a thumb over her lips, then tilted her head to his. Their lips met and at first it seemed like it would be an innocent kiss, similar to the one he'd given her before, then his tongue teased her lips. Missy opened her mouth, Sig's tongue snaked into her mouth, he tasted of chocolate and coffee. Sig's hands moved back to tangle in her hair, then he moved one hand down to squeeze her butt. Missy ran her hands up Sig's chest and around his neck. Finally Sig pulled back, looking down into Missy's eyes trying to gage her reaction. Missy gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek. Sig took this as his dismissal and headed downstairs.

Jake was the next one into the wheelhouse. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He saw Missy staring out the window, he walked towards her and slipped his hands around her waist and turned her around. He pulled her flush with his body and attached his mouth to hers. His kiss was softer, more exploratory than Sig's had been. Jake's hands stayed on her waist and he tasted like mint. It was a sweeter kiss, more innocent, more asking than demanding. As the kiss ended Jake embraced Missy in a hug, holding her tightly, in that moment she felt treasured almost cherished. Missy couldn't even look into his eyes as he walked down the stairs.

Norman came upstairs next. He sat down on the chair and pulled Missy into his lap.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yes." replied Missy.

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." said Norman quietly.

Missy didn't even give it a second thought, she turned so she was straddling his legs and kissed him. Her tongue slid along his closed lips asking for entrance. Norman opened his mouth and Missy's tentative tongue moved into his mouth. That was all the encouragement Norman seemed to need and he took over the kiss. He ran his hands up and down Missy's back, slipping under her shirt to rub at her naked flesh. Missy was running her hand through Norman's hair lightly scratching his scalp. The kiss only stopped because both participants had to breath. The were both slightly breathless and dazed. They smiled at each other and Missy hopped off Norman's lap. He headed downstairs with a happy smile on his face.

Nick came up next. He looked slightly nervous. The only women he'd kissed recently was his wife and he'd rather keep it that way. Missy smiled and gave him an innocent kiss on the lips then motioned for him to take a seat. They spent the next few minutes talking about the weather and what hauling pots was really going to be like. Before he went back down he turned back to Missy and ran his fingers through her hair.

Edgar came next. He walked into the room, walked over to Missy and kissed her. The kiss was hard and demanding, full of pent up frustration and lust. Missy felt her t-shirt being pulled up and felt Edgar's callused fingers running over her nipples. Missy felt something inside her snap, the thin hold she had on her control had broken. Her hands moved to Edgar's shirt, pulling it off. Edgar immediately countered by taking off Missy's shirt. They rubbed their chests together, both reveling in the friction. Their kiss continued as the both began to explore each other's bodies. Edgar moved his hand into Missy's sweats slipping past her panties and expertly finding her clit. He rubbed it in slow circles as he kissed her. Missy slipped her hand into Edgar's pants feeling his complete lack of underwear. Her hand came in contact with his smooth and very hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it feeling it's size and started stroking. Edgar broke the kiss to lean his head on Missy's shoulder. He desperately wanted to be inside her, but that was a line that once crossed would change their relationship forever. Missy however had a completely different plan in mind. She dropped to her knees dislodging Edgar's hand from her clit. She had him exposed and in her mouth before he could take a breath. Her warm mouth felt fantastic and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Missy had one more surprise up her sleeve, she removed her mouth from his cock, she continued to stroke him with her hand while she wet her index finger. Her mouth went back on his cock and she bobbed it up and down enthusiastically, trying to take him as deep as she could. Her fingers slowly teased his balls then moved back to his ass. Her moistened finger teased his ring and then slipped in slightly. Edgar froze, no one had ever done that to him and while it wasn't unpleasant he wasn't sure what she was going to do next. Once her finger was all the way in she moved it slightly until she rubbed over his prostate. Edgar jerked and started thrusting into her mouth. Missy rubbed her finger over the spot twice more and Edgar came down her throat. He wasn't able to stifle his yell, it sounded so loud in the room that Missy was sure someone was going to come running up the stairs. She quickly pulled up Edgar's sweats and stood up. As soon as she was on her feet Matt was at the top of the stairs.

"Edgar are you ok?' asked Matt.

Edgar could only nod, he wasn't even sure if he could walk at the moment. Missy put her best mad look on her face then turned to Matt.

"He'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." said Matt turning to go downstairs.

Edgar stumbled into the chair pulling Missy with him. He set her on his lap and tilted her face so he could look into her eyes. They reflected his thoughts exactly, excitement, embarrassment, and lust. She leaned up and kissed him again. He could taste himself on her tongue and found it strangely erotic. He realized that the line was already crossed, he'd crossed it when he'd kissed her. Now it was just a question of how far they were willing to take this. What happens on the boat stays on the boat echoed in both of their minds. Missy stood up so Edgar could get out of the chair. Before he headed downstairs he turned back and gave Missy a mischievous smile.

Matt came up a few minutes later. Missy had thankfully been able to find some gum on the console. She was pretty sure Matt wouldn't know what her mouth tasted like, but just to be on the safe side she'd chewed the gum. He came in and sat down on the chair, putting Missy up on the counter in front of him. She looked down at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"How are you going to kiss me if I'm up here and you're down there." asked Missy.

"I thought I'd talk to you a little first." explained Matt.

"Ok" said Missy. Her body was thrumming from what Edgar had done with her and she desperately wanted some release. Matt asked her some fairly innocuous questions about her home town, what she liked to eat, what her hobbies were. Then the questions got a little more personal. "What do you look for in a guy?"

"Well I like a guy who's funny, understanding that I have a life of my own, great in bed, the usual stuff." said Missy laughingly.

"I think I know a guy like that." said Matt.

"Oh really, you should introduce us." said Missy.

"You already know him, in fact you've already slept with him." said Matt mysteriously.

"Hmm, I wonder who it could be." said Missy jokingly.

Matt reached up grabbing Missy and settling her on his lap so she was straddling him in the chair. "The best part of this guy is that he's very giving and understanding." said Matt. He kissed Missy, who immediately opened her mouth, their tongues tangled as they explored each other's mouths. Missy felt Matt's hand travel to the hem of her shirt and lift it just above her breasts. His hands left her waist and settled on her breasts, he teased and pinched her nipples. The sensations were making Missy grind against Matt. Sensing her need he slipped a finger into her sweats and started to finger her. It felt so good that Missy had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He alternated between flicking her clit and plunging his fingers in and out of her. It took only a few minutes before Missy cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Her head fell forward resting on Matt's shoulder. He gently pulled his fingers out of her pants and brought them up to his lips and sucked her juices off of them. Missy watched him through lidded eyes a small smile on her lips.

Matt stood up and carried Missy back down to the galley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I really enjoyed reading all of them and one even inspired events in this chapter. Warning!! Graphic sex in very adult situations, consider yourself warned.

"Matt, did you break our new toy?" asked Edgar as Matt appeared in the galley carrying Missy.

"No, she's just fine." answered Matt as he set Missy onto the seat next to Sig. Missy reached for a brownie bite and popped it into her mouth. She laid her head on Sig's shoulder and closed her eyes again.

"No falling asleep Missy, we've still got to find out who won." said Sig

Missy sat up and looked into all of the guys eyes. "Well all the kisses were very good. It's too hard to pick a favorite."

"What? That's such a copout." said Matt.

"Well you are all winners in my book, but if you really want to make me pick I'll need to do more research."

The guys looked thoughtful for a moment."That idea has merit, but we will have to discuss it." said Matt. "But how about a nice friendly game of strip poker."

"Sounds good." said Sig and Edgar. The rest of the guys just nodded. Missy was too busy counting how many articles of clothing she was wearing to respond. "Silence means yes." said Matt as he grabbed the cards.

Matt shuffled and dealt out the cards like a veteran Vegas dealer. Missy was just waiting for him to clap his hands and turn them over to make it official.

Missy picked up her cards, she had nothing. She kept the high card and put the remaining 4 cards on the table. Matt gave her 4 new ones but they didn't help her at all, she folded. She lay her head back on Sig's shoulders and looked at his cards. He had a pair of 7's. She wondered what everyone else had and what article of clothing she would be required to remove. She hoped she got to choose, but somehow she doubted it would work that way. Edgar won the hand.

"Missy take off your shirt."

Missy huffed and removed her shirt, instantly regretting not putting on her bra after switching clothes with Jake. All the guys got a nice view of her tits until she crossed her arms over her chest. Edgar dealt the cards out to the table, this time Missy had a pair of Queens. She hoped she was going to win this hand because she had plans for Edgar. She won the hand easily.

"Edgar, take off your pants."

Edgar stared at her incredulously then stood and slipped them off, revealing his lack of underwear.

"My my Edgar, did we forget something while dressing this morning?" teased Sig. The game went on with Missy having to remove her pants and underwear in the next two consecutive hands. All she had left on were her socks, and she was getting cold.

Missy miraculously won the next two hand and demanded that Norman and Jake remove their shirts. Sig noticed that she was shivering and put his arm around her. Noticing it wasn't really helping her he picked her up and placed her in between himself and Norman. The both scooted towards her in an effort to stop her shivering.

Missy lost the next three hands, but only had 2 socks to give. So when the third hand was won Edgar asked her to come over and sit on his lap as her payment. She got up and moved over to sit on his lap.

"Damn woman, your butt is freezing." yelped Edgar. "Norman hand me the blanket."

Edgar covered Missy and himself with the blanket. Missy suspected that it was not necessarily because she was cold. Edgar folded without even looking at his cards. Missy however had a pair of 10's and thought she had a good chance of winning, until Edgar's hands found her clit under the blanket. Then Missy was having trouble remembering what she was supposed to do. Her hands tightened on the cards as Edgar plunged a finger into her. She managed to win the hand and asked Matt to take his shirt off. Matt looked at her a little oddly when her voice broke strangely when she asked him.

Edgar was beside himself he was so happy. He figured that if he could just lift her up a little he'd be able to enter her right here at the table. The next hand was dealt and Edgar once again folded without looking at his cards. Missy had nothing and even after trading back all 5 cards still had to fold. Edgar removed his fingers from her and tried to lean her forward so he could slip into her. He wasn't fast enough because Sig had won the hand and was asking for 5 minutes in the wheelhouse with Missy. Edgar cursed his brother but relinquished his hold on Missy. As she stood up he held onto the blanket and left her with nothing, she flipped him the bird before following Sig up the wheelhouse.

In the wheelhouse Sig sat her up on the ledge in front of the windows. He sat down in the chair, spread her legs and began to lick her. He teased her clit with short licks before scooting her to the very edge of the counter and licking her from ass to clit. His finger started teasing her then slipped into her. Sig found her wet and wanting. He continued his ministrations until he felt her tighten around his fingers. He was just about to stand up and take her when he heard Matt's voice from the galley telling him his time was up.

"Well I suppose I should save a little bit for next time." said Sig as he helped Missy down.

Missy walked down the stairs in a daze, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once inside she splashed some water on her face and cleaned up a bit. When she returned to the galley, she noticed that everyone except Nick was shirtless and in their underwear.

"Did you guys play while I was gone?" asked Missy.

"Nope, we just thought we'd make you feel more comfortable." explained Matt.

"Hmm, well if you are comparing yourselves to me you are still overdressed." said Missy snidely.

"Alright prissy Missy, come over, sit down and lets play." said Edgar. Missy slid back into the seat between Sig and Norman. Once the cards were dealt Norman sighed and folded. Missy did as well. Norman quietly turned to face Missy and then kissed her. The kiss was soft and sensual, his hand started on her thigh then traveled up her body until it was caressing her breast. Missy quickly relaxed into the kiss, moving herself so she was astride his lap her back facing the rest of the table. For a few moments it was just her and Norman. The moment was broken once the hand was over.

"Yes! I won." announced Jake. "Missy, I would like the same kiss you just gave Norman."

Missy disengaged herself from Norman's lap and crawled across Nick, who gave her a playful slap on the ass, before settling on Jake's lap. She couldn't help but notice that Jake was already tenting his boxers and when she sat down she situated herself so his erection was rubbing her clit. Missy smiled at Jake then closed her eyes and moved her lips towards his. The kiss was more authoritative than the one he'd given her previously his hands trailed down her back to squeeze her butt, then moved around to caress her breasts. Missy found herself unconsciously grinding herself onto Jake's cloth covered cock. The friction was delicious and once again she was close to cuming again.

Matt was sitting next to Jake watching the kiss with keen interest. He could smell Missy's arousal and it was making him hard. He was dying to taste more of her, but he wanted her longer than just this trip at sea. Edgar, Sig and Nick all had wives to go home to, so his only real competition for her affection was Norman and Jake. "Times up Jake. I hope you enjoyed your prize." announced Matt. Jake unlocked his lips from Missy, his forehead was pressed against hers, he was slightly breathless. Matt dealt out the cards and Edgar won the hand.

"I think I've had enough of all these games. I want Missy to tuck me into bed." said Edgar pretending to yawn. The rest of the guys looked at Edgar, gauging his sincerity, Edgar's eyes were shining with lust.

"Fine, but you need to send her back out here when you are done getting tucked in." said Norman. "If she's not back in a reasonable amount of time I'll come and get her."

"Roger" said Edgar reaching out to take Missy from Jake's arms. Missy slid over Matt, who took the opportunity to squeeze a boob, and into Edgar's arms.

Edgar walked her into his room and set her on the bed. He laid down on top of her and Missy spread her thighs. Without waiting Edgar plunged his hard cock into her. She felt him stretching her , but she was wet and ready.

"Oh my God, you feel so good." whispered Edgar. "I'm going to make you scream."

He tilted his hips up and started to fuck her. His pubic bone making contact with her clit on every stroke. Missy who'd been so close with Jake quickly found herself tumbling towards orgasm. Edgar leaned down to suck at her nipples, nipping and biting them at random. After one powerful thrust Missy came, loudly screaming Edgar's name. Edgar smiled as he heard her scream his name, his smile turned to a frown as he heard footsteps outside and the door open. In the doorway stood Norman. He quickly entered the room and looked at Edgar.

"What are you doing here?" said Edgar, never missing a stroke.

"She screamed." said Norman, looking past Edgar into Missy's face.

"She screamed my name, it's the international sign for I'm good." said Edgar.

"Well I wanted to make sure" said Norman edging over to Missy. He leaned down and kissed her. Missy returned the kiss with fervor. Suddenly one Hansen wasn't enough for her. She moved her hands to Norman's boxers and snuck inside grasping his turgid member. Norman moaned at the contact.

"Well I suppose I can make room for you." said Edgar. "Missy, why don't you show Norman how talented your little mouth is." With that suggestion Edgar pulled out of her and had her turn over onto her knees. With some angling Edgar entered her again and she took Norman into her mouth. Norman moaned again this time louder.

"She's amazing isn't she. Missy, I hope you do your little trick." said Edgar and he ran his finger around her puckered hole. He pressed the tip of his index finger into her and moved it around. He felt her tighten up then relax. He slipped the rest of his finger into her ass. He'd had anal sex a few times in his life, never with his wife who claimed it was too dirty. Plus it took a bit of prep work and with kids running around the house it was hard to get more than a quickie in. Tonight however he had a willing partner and he felt an overwhelming urge to bury himself in her ass.

Missy was enjoying the feeling of Edgar plying her ass with his fingers, anal play and anal sex was a pleasure that she rarely got. She felt Edgar add a second finger and instinctually knew what he wanted. She felt Norman start thrusting into her mouth and wondered if he was close. She would rather have him cum inside her with Edgar at the same time. Missy removed Norman from her mouth.

"Norman, I want you inside me." said Missy

Norman looked at Edgar who now had 3 fingers lodged in Missy's ass, they had a conversation through looks alone and Edgar pulled out of Missy and picked her up so she was off her hands. Norman slid into the bed and laid down. Missy climbed on top of him dropping herself down onto him. Edgar went into the duffle bag and returned with KY jelly and lubed up his cock and Missy's ass. Norman thrust up into Missy as she rode him with abandon. When Edgar was ready Norman pulled her onto his chest and kissed her. All three could feel Edgar slowly slipping into Missy's ass. Missy for her part tried to relax as much as possible. Norman and Edgar could feel each other through the thin membrane separating them from each other. After a few tries a rhythm was established and all three participants were quickly approaching orgasm.

"I'm close, touch her clit, I want her to go first." said Edgar through gritted teeth.

Norman reached a hand between their bodies and quickly thrummed her clit. Missy was close and she felt a powerful orgasm building, Edgar reached around her and pinched one of her nipples. That was all it took and Missy tumbled over the edge. Norman could feel her release soaking his pubic hair and he immediately sped up his thrusting. Edgar came first shouting Missy's name loud enough that everyone on Akutan Island probably heard him.

Norman came seconds later, whispering "God I love you" into Missy's ear.

Missy collapsed onto Norman, resting her head on his chest. Edgar pulled out of her slowly, leaned over and grabbed a shirt off the floor to clean himself and Missy up. Once cleaned up Edgar staggered over to Norman's bed and fell asleep.

Norman quietly sat up lifting Missy with him. She moved off of him and smiled. He didn't really know what to say to her. He'd known her for a few years since she starting running with Louise. Missy stood up shakily and went to Norman's bed and grabbed a shirt sitting on his pillow. She slipped it over her head and watched as it fell almost to her knees. In that moment Norman never thought she looked better. He stood up and hugged her.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said, giving Norman a parting kiss before moving towards the door. "You could always join me" with that she walked out the door. Norman lay back down on the bed, covering himself with Edgar's blanket and closed his eyes, he was asleep within seconds.

Missy stumbled down the hallway and into her room. It was still empty which meant the guys were probably still in the galley. She picked out a pair of underwear and decided to wear Norman's shirt to bed. She walked to the shower and found it was locked yet there was no sound of running water. She sighed and walked back to the galley.

"Sig, can I use your shower?" asked Missy.

"Of course." said Sig. Taking Missy by the hand he led her to his quarters. Showing her the tiny shower cubicle he told her to take all the time she needed. Missy quickly adjusted the water temperature and stepped under the hot spray. She lathered herself, making sure to wash off all the remnants of her encounter with Norman and Edgar. She skipped washing her hair, since she liked using her own shampoo. She stopped the shower and felt Sig hand her a towel. She dried herself and stepped out of the tiny bathroom. Sig was waiting on his bed wearing nothing but a smile.

"Expecting something captain?" asked Missy.

"Well there is a fee for using the captain's personal bathroom." said Sig.

"How will I be paying this fee?" said Missy, dropping the towel and walking towards Sig.

"In screams." said Sig.

"Yours or mine?" asked Missy.

"Both" said Sig. He pulled Missy on to the bed, bringing her in for sloppy kiss. He'd been on edge ever since he'd gotten his 5 minutes with her in the wheelhouse. He laid her on her back and started feasting on her breasts, his hand traveled south and began to stroke her flesh. Missy loved the domination of her body, she felt herself start to get wet. Sig smiled against her breast as he collected some moisture from her and brought it up to coat her nipples. Once they were coated he attacked them with renewed vigor. When her nipples were cleaned he moved down to her core. He lapped at her alternating between nipping and soothing her clit. Missy was desperate for his fingers but he seemed to be purposefully denying her. She was so close to completion yet he wasn't giving her what she needed. With strength she didn't know she possessed she flipped Sig over, sheathing him in one stroke. She felt him touch her cervix and winced slightly. Sig looked surprised.

"Well if you are going to be up there you best start moving." he said with a smack to her ass. Missy immediately started to ride him. Placing her hands on his chest for leverage she pounded herself down onto him. One of Missy's hands moved to her clit, but it was immediately pushed away by Sig.

"Uh Uh, you are not allowed to touch yourself." said Sig. He was going to make this last as long as possible, keeping her constantly on edge. Missy sighed in frustration and started to roll her hips, bringing her aching clit in contact with Sig's pubic bone. Sig realized what she was doing and immediately pulled her off of him.

"No cumming, until I say so." growled Sig.

"Please." begged Missy.

"I know you've already cum, we all heard you. I know that Edgar came, the entire fleet probably heard him. And I assume Norman was involved and probably got to cum as well. But as you were getting yours all I had was the taste of you in my mouth and the sounds of your voice floating through MY ship. I am in charge Missy, I am your captain, and you will not cum until I give you permission." explained Sig.

Missy nodded and waited for Sig to give her instructions. He didn't say a word merely positioned her on her hands and knees then entered her from behind. He leaned over her and pulled her until she was balancing on her knees. Sig continued stroking in and out of her as he roughly played with her breasts. Every few seconds he would whisper something filthy into her ear. Missy was getting close, too close, she was trying to hard to hold off her orgasm. Sig pulled out of her again and that impeded her orgasm. Now Missy was shaking with need. He laid her down on her back and thrust into her. This time he reached down and stroked her clit, the touch of his fingers brought her to orgasm almost immediately. She shouted out her climax as her pussy pulsed around his cock, Sig gritted her teeth holding off his orgasm. He pulled out of her and walked up her body placing his cock in her mouth. "Now you can finish me." said Sig. Missy sucked his member as far as she could into the back of her throat, she relaxed her gag reflex and got him almost all the way in. Sig began thrusting into her mouth and Missy stopped trying to do anything. With a ridiculously loud shout he came, shooting every last drop down her throat. He finally moved off of Missy laying down next to her and pulling her to his chest.

"You've just fulfilled one of my deepest fantasies."

Missy just smiled, her jaw was hurting and the rest of her body felt like she'd just run a marathon. As comfortable as she was in Sig's bed, she desperately wanted to put on some clothes and go back to sleep in her own bunk. Once she heard Sig start to snore, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, dressed and slipped out the door.

She opened the door of her room and saw that Jake had fallen asleep on her bunk. She wasn't up for anymore amorous interludes at the moment, so she crawled into the bunk with Nick. He smiled sleepily and scooted over for her, she snuggled up next to him and fell asleep to the feel of him playing with her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Same warning as last time, lots of graphic adult situations, consider yourself warned.

Missy woke up after only a few hours of sleep. She never really slept in long stretches, sleeping too long usually brought on nightmares. Since she was up, she decided to wash her hair. She maneuvered out of Nick's bunk and onto the floor without making a sound. Picking up a pair of yoga pants and a tank top she opened the door and headed to the shower. Quickly washing her hair and her body she dried off and got dressed. She debated making a fresh cup of coffee but changed her mind, instead she grabbed a bottle of water and headed up to the wheelhouse.

Up the wheelhouse Jake was sitting in the captain's chair on wheel watch. The boat wasn't even powered up but Sig was worried about the waves pushing the boat. Jake had to admit that the boat was rocking more than he thought it would with the anchor down. He didn't hear Missy until she was right behind him.

"Hi Jake, what are you doing, pretending to be captain?" said Missy. Jake jumped a mile but didn't make a sound.

"Shit, you just scared the living hell out of me." said Jake "What are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep very long in general." said Missy. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm on wheel watch. You didn't come sleep with me earlier." said Jake sadly.

"I'm here now." said Missy "And it's just the two of us."

"Very true, but I was lonely sleeping in your bunk all by myself." said Jake petulantly.

"How can I make it up to you?" asked Missy coyly.

"It'll have to be something big, since I was so hurt." said Jake.

"I'm sure you will be able to think of something." said Missy. She walked until she was standing in front of Jake facing the windows. He immediately pulled her into his lap. She sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He moved her hair and began to nuzzle her ear. Missy just gave herself over to the feeling. Jake's hand slid up and pulled down her tank top strap exposing her breast. His hands teased her nipples while his mouth moved to her neck. Missy could feel him grinding his erection into her bottom, it was flattering to see how hot and bothered he'd gotten. She turned herself so she was sitting astride him.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Whatever you'll give me" was Jake's reply.

Missy smiled and drew him out of the captain's chair and towards the floor. She carefully stripped herself and him, then spread their clothes down as a makeshift blanket. Jake was hard and ready and when Missy laid him down on the floor he was pretty sure he was going to cum as soon as she touched him. Missy knelt over him, her head tilted in thought. With a nod she moved into the 69 position, thrusting her pussy down on to Jake's face and lowering her mouth onto his cock. Jake started moving his tongue in and out of her slit before moving to find her clit. Missy has bobbing up and down on Jake's cock, using her hand to manipulate him as well. Both of them were so involved in what they were doing they didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs.

Edgar entered the room and took in the scene. He'd just woken up and went looking for Missy, he had something for her. He watched as Missy and Junior worked each other into a frenzy, wondering who would cum first. Deciding he didn't really care, he removed his boxers and headed towards the couple. Neither noticed until Edgar knelt down over Jake's head and entered Missy from behind.

"Missy we have company." said Jake averting his eyes from Edgar's balls, which were swinging uncomfortably close to his forehead. Missy for her part already realized that someone else had entered the equation when she felt Edgar probing at her pussy. She pulled her mouth of Jake and he happily slid out from under her. When he was kneeling in front of him she went back to sucking his cock.

"Do your trick to him" said Edgar encouragingly.

Missy, reached her hand back to where Edgar was pounding into her and collected some moisture. She moved her finger around the Jake's ass and began to tease it. Jake responded by thrusting faster into her mouth. He finger slipped in to the first knuckle and Jake exploded into her mouth with a shout. Missy swallowed quickly and watched as Jake fell backwards, narrowly missing hitting his head on some computer equipment.

"Jake don't just lay there, help finish her off" barked Edgar. Jake slowly stood and headed over to Missy. He kissed her gently then lifted her off her hands so he could reach her nipples. He kissed them then began sucking in earnest. He reached down to fondle her clit and was rewarded by a throaty moan. He continued his ministrations until he felt her cum. Edgar gritted his teeth and managed to hold on through her orgasm. He suddenly had a very wicked idea.

Standing up Edgar made his way over to Sig's chair. He gingerly sat down and pulled Missy on top of him, he slipped back inside and moved leisurely in and out of her now dripping slit. Jake stood behind her rubbing her back and teasing her ass. Edgar pulled her forward and looked Jake in the eye and nodded. Jake gathered some moisture from her pussy and used it to lubricate her ass. He collected some more and lubed up his already hardening cock. He stepped forward and began to slowly work his way into her ass, it was tight and he was worried about hurting her. He could feel Edgar on the other side of her membrane and that was making him even harder.

"Junior you are in charge of moving." said Edgar. Jake started to thrust in and out slowly. Edgar for his part stayed still allowing Jake to control the tempo. Missy's pussy felt so good around him he never wanted it to end. He tilted his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss, he poured out his feelings in the kiss, his excitement, love for her and his regret that this trip was the only time they had. When the kiss ended Missy turned her head and kissed Jake. His kiss was full of youthful excitement and lust. Missy broke the kiss and said "I want you to kiss."

Jake and Edgar froze for a minute then slowly leaned forward until their lips met, the kiss was rough, full of teeth and tongues as if both were attempting to gain dominance. The sight of the kiss was enough to send Missy over the edge. Jake and Edgar broke their kiss, Jake sped up his thrusting and soon both he and Edgar had orgasmed. They disentangled themselves and Edgar grabbed a handful of tissues and handed them to Jake and Missy. As they cleaned themselves up Missy noticed that they'd left a huge wet spot on Sig's chair.

"Do you think he'll notice?" said Missy pointing to the spot.

"I have no idea, maybe it will dry and won't be noticeable" suggested Jake.

"He's going to fucking notice and we just won't say anything and it will drive him crazy." said Edgar knowingly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Missy. "All this exercise made me hungry, I'm going to make breakfast."

Edgar followed Missy down to the galley and helped her make breakfast. They quickly whipped up a huge breakfast spread. It included eggs, bacon, sausage, a huge platter of hash brown potatoes, biscuits, and gravy. Before the last platter was on the table every single member of the crew and the captain was seated at the table.

"It smells delicious." said Norman.

"Yeah, I think she elevates the level of anyone that cooks with her. Why I bet even Jake could make something delicious." said Sig.

Jake merely blushed and continued to eat his breakfast.

It was still stormy outside when breakfast was finished. Sig had listened to the weather report and talked to a few other captain's on the radio. No one was heading back to the grounds until the bulk of the storm moved through. According to Jonathon on the Time Bandit it was blowing a hundred and the seas made it impossible for the crew to work on deck. Sig decided to stay put, there was no reason to risk going out there if the weather was too bad to fish in. He picked up the hailer and made the announcement that they were staying put for now. Missy was relieved they would be staying, the weather outside was shitty and she had no desire to go to work in those conditions.

Missy returned to her room and lay down on her bunk. After the night's activities and her limited hours of sleep she was tired. She was asleep in a matter of minutes and slept undisturbed for a few hours. Nick walked into the room and climbed into his bunk. He watched Missy sleeping, she looked incredibly peaceful. He wondered who she would choose when all this was over. Matt had told him that he really liked her, specifically that he wanted to date her. Nick knew that Jake thought she was amazing and Norman seemed to be a little sweet on her too. The whole boat had heard her and Edgar, but that could never go anywhere. Missy started to stir, her forehead was creased and she looked like she was having a nightmare. Nick hopped down from his bunk and went over to her side. He knelt down and ran his hands threw her curls. She quieted slightly, but not completely.

"It's ok Missy, you're safe." Nick whispered to her.

"Never safe, need to get to cover." Missy said in her sleep. Nick realized that she was probably dreaming of the war. "It's over Missy, you are home and safe." said Nick.

Missy's eyes popped open and she sat up in bed. Nick's hand was still in her hair. She turned to Nick tears in her eyes then she hugged him fiercely.

" I promise Missy, you are always safe here." said Nick as he hugged her. Missy nodded and wiped her eyes with her pillow.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Do you always have nightmares?" asked Nick.

"Only when I sleep" replied Missy.

"You should talk to Matt about it, he's our on board mental professional." said Nick.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Missy. Swinging her legs over the side of the bunk she pulled on her hoodie and walked out the door.

Missy stepped out on deck, she needed a little fresh air. The weather was nasty and the rain seemed to be falling sideways. She stayed under the awning and tried to stay as dry as possible. It was cold outside but the fresh air felt nice. She was just about to go back in when she heard Sig's voice over the hailer.

"Prissy Missy, I suggest you get back inside."

Missy didn't need to be told twice and quickly turned around and headed back inside. She walked up to the wheelhouse where Sig, Edgar and Norman were all gathered. She sat in the chair on the port side of the boat and cracked the window a little. Her head was leaning against the window and the wind was ruffling her hair. She put up her hood and put her head back on the window. Reaching into her hoodie pocket she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and removed one. She dug around for a lighter but before she found it Norman was lighting her cigarette for her. She smiled gratefully and took a long drag off the cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." said Norman

"It's really bad for you, so I try hard not to." said Missy.

"I've heard that." said Norman as he sat on the counter in front of Missy.

"Don't sit on that, you are not as light as she is." barked Sig from the captain's chair.

Missy hopped down and let Norman have her seat, she moved to sit in the spot Norman had just vacated. Norman smiled and mouthed thank you. Missy smiled and winked.

Just then the radio crackled to life, it was Phil from the Cornelia Marie.

"Sig it's Phil, do you think I can talk to Missy."

"Sure, she's right here." answered Phil.

"Missy, Ding and Dong were fooling around earlier and Jake got a huge knot on his head when he fell. "We've been icing it, but it's not going down. He's been acting a little off too." explained Phil.

"You need to check his pupils for me. Are they the same size?" asked Missy.

"Josh, get the god damn flashlight. Ok Missy they look like they are the same size." said Phil.

"Ok, what does the bump feel like, hard like a rock or can you feel it move slightly?" asked Missy. She was worried that he was bleeding underneath the skin, a Subdural bleed was dangerous.

"It's hard." said Phil

"That's good, it sounds like he probably has a concussion. He's going to be tired, but you can't let him fall asleep. Can I talk to him?" asked Missy.

"Missy, it's Jake." his voice sounded as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Hi Jake, I'm so excited you remember me." said Missy with a ridiculously flirty voice.

"Of course I remember you " said Jake sounding more alert.

"I'm so sorry you hit your head, what were you doing?" asked Missy.

"Stupid Josh tried some dumb WWE wrestling move on me and I hit my head on the corner of the table." explained Jake.

"What a jerk, I'm sure you will get him back." said Missy.

"Yeah, maybe after I take a nap." said Jake.

"You should do it now, make a list, you know write down all your ideas for revenge." said Missy "When you're done, call me back and read them to me."

"Um, ok. I'll do it right now. I'll talk to you soon ok." said Jake

"Missy it's Phil, what was that all about?"

"Well it will give him something to do and get his mind off how tired he feels." explained Missy. "Phil, it's really important that he keeps some ice on it and that you do not let him lay down. I'm serious about having him call back over hear and read me the list. I want to make sure that he's making sense. Ok?"

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks" said Phil.

Missy spent the rest of the day in the wheelhouse. She didn't hear from Jake until almost 4 hours after Phil had radioed. Once he started reading the list she realized why. He'd spent the hours writing intricate scenarios about what he was going to do to Josh. They were so specific and so detailed that Missy actually feared for Josh's safety. The radio conversation ended with Jake telling her he felt much better and the urge to kill Josh seemed to lessen the more he wrote down. Missy told him he could take a nap if he wanted to, as long as someone woke him up every hour or so.

Later that evening Missy and Matt were making dinner together. Matt asked her a lot of questions about her life in the Navy. How many people she thought she'd worked on and so forth. The questions were pretty benign until he asked if she'd ever killed anyone.

"Well, we were in a fire fight in Iraq and I actually fired my weapon. A few of the enemy went down and the rest fled. After it was clear me and a few corpsmen went over and rendered aid to them. War is really fucked up, on all sides." said Missy. Then she got up, went to the dry room, put on her boots and walked outside. Everyone in the galley just looked at each other. Happy go lucky Missy who'd they all enjoyed playing with over the last 24 hours had been through a lot more than any of them realized.

Edgar and Norman quietly went outside to see if she was ok. They found her sitting at the top of the ladder that led to the wheelhouse door. She didn't seem to notice their presence, all she was doing was staring off into space. Edgar and Norman climbed the ladder and took seats on either side of her. It was still raining and Missy was already soaked. Neither man could tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain and spray. The waves rocked the boat and the storm continued to rage while the three of them sat on the boat. Missy didn't know what to say, she didn't really need comfort, she'd already dealt with her demons. She'd gone to war to help save people and she was instrumental in saving many lives. But knowing that she could have taken a life just made her sick. But that was war, fighting for peace, everything about it was an oxymoron.

She leaned her wet face on Norman's shoulder and he put his arm around her. Edgar leaned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"We should go inside, your little care bear sweatshirt is soaked." said Edgar tugging an ear on her hood.

Missy nodded and stood up. Before she could make it down the stairs Sig opened the wheelhouse door. The three soaked friends walked into the wheelhouse dripping water all over the carpet.

"You guys are a mess, go take a shower." said Sig.

Edgar, Missy and Norman all walked down the hall towards the shower.

"Who gets to go first?" asked Missy.

"We'll all go together" said Edgar.

"Isn't that a little weird for you two?" asked Missy.

"No, we are brothers, and have taken baths together all the time as children." explained Edgar. Norman nodded in agreement.

"Hey, take off the wet clothes out here and I'll throw them in the dryer" said Matt.

Within seconds Missy was undressed and walking into the bathroom followed by a naked Edgar and a naked Norma. They all squeezed into the shower cube and commenced warming up under the spray of the shower. Missy wet her hair and then pulled it up into a pony tail. Norman gathered him towards her and started to wash her body with soap, once she was lathered up both he and Edgar rubbed themselves against her using the soap on her to clean their bodies. The whole shower was erotic and left Missy and the boys hungry for more. But the bathroom was tiny and after one too many bumped elbows they abandoned the bathroom for Edgar and Norman's stateroom.

They tumbled through the door, only partially dry. Norman knelt down and dried the rest of Missy's lower body while Edgar cursorily dried the top. Next they laid Missy down on Norman's bed, climbing in beside her, in a type of convoluted spoon. The bed was too small so Edgar and Norman stripped the comforters off the beds and laid them on the floor. Laying down on top of them they resumed their position. Edgar was facing Missy while Norman was behind her. Edgar kissed her sealing her mouth to his. Norman reached around her to fondle her breasts, pulling and twisting her nipples. Edgar lifted her leg and slid home, he thrust in and out a few times before pulling her forward slightly. Missy felt Norman smearing lube on her ass and wiggled it slightly. She felt his fingers enter her roughly, she relaxed and felt them slip in to the second knuckle. Soon Norman was pushing slowly into her ass, he seemed to take forever to slip all the way in. The anticipation was putting Missy on edge, she really wanted to move, but Norman held her still. Once all the way in both Edgar and Norman began to move, the countermotion felt amazing. Missy felt her nerve endings start to tingle and knew her orgasm was close. She reached her hand down to touch herself, with a few practiced flicks of her clit she was cumming. Her clenching body was too much for Norman and Edgar and both spilled into her. All three collapsed on the blankets, breathless. After 20 minutes they heard Matt yell that dinner was ready. Missy got up and looked around for something wear, she spotted one of Edgar's shirts and put it on. Norman gave her butt a playful slap as she stood up. Edgar gave her a kiss on the lips before getting dressed.

They appeared in the galley to a bunch of knowing looks. Sig announced that the storm was starting to dissipate and they would be fishing tomorrow. They ate dinner discussing what tomorrow would bring, the bets on how many crabs would be in the first pot were put on the board. Matt and Missy did the dishes in silence, just listening to the movie playing from the other room. When every thing was finished Missy and Matt walked back to their room. Without a word Missy climbed into bed allowing Matt to join her. He merely held her giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek before closing his eyes. Missy slept through the night without any bad dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter still contains adult situations, so consider yourself warned.

Missy woke up to the sounds of Sig's voice on the hailer announcing they were almost to the first string of pots. She rolled over Matt, gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She was the first one up and relished the few minutes of peace. When she was dressed and ready she went into the galley and made a fresh cup of coffee. She filled up a cup for herself and a fresh one for Sig then headed up to the wheelhouse.

"Hi Sig, I've come bearing gifts." she said handing him the coffee and helping herself to a cigarette. Sig deftly lit it with one hand while sampling the coffee. Missy moved to the portside seat and cracked the window.

"You don't have to open the window, you are just letting all my warm air out." remarked Sig.

"I know, but the feel of cold air helps to wake me up." replied Missy.

"You will be getting plenty of cold air once you get out on deck." said Sig with a smile.

Missy sat at the window sipping her coffee and watching the waves, they seemed big to her, but what did she know. After finishing her cup of coffee she headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Arriving in the kitchen she spotted Norman sitting at the table with his eyes closed slowly drinking a cup of coffee. She slid in next to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, he leaned into her without opening his eyes. He laid his head on her shoulder and inhaled her scent. His pillows and blanket smelled like her, but her flesh smelled even better. He turned his head to kiss her neck, and Missy tilted her head to give him better access. She turned to capture his lips in a searing kiss, then got up to make breakfast. Norman sighed, he knew she was right, letting it go farther than that was bound to lead them to an embarrassing situation.

Missy made some oatmeal, french toast and fried up some breakfast sausages. She ate a small bowl of oatmeal and some fruit, her stomach was in knots. She worried about being out on deck, she didn't want to slow the crew down. All she could do was her best, and that was what she intended to do. Walking to the dry room she got on her gear and with Edgar behind her stepped out on deck.

"Missy, make sure you watch out for the pots, they swing a lot. Today's a little different than when we were just dropping pots. Basically here's what's going to happen. The hooks' going to get thrown and the line goes in the coiler, you are very familiar with the coiler so I have no need to point it out. Anyway the pot comes up, gets picked up by the crane and put into the launcher, it gets lifted up and the sorting table slides over, we open the door ties and the dogs hold the pot in place while we shake the crab out onto the table. Never ever stand behind the sorting table, if the dogs don't grab the pot it will fall over onto the sorting table and crush whoever is behind it. Next the sorting table will move back and the pot will return to the launching position, that's when you are going to hop in and hang the bait, just like you did the other day. Then we reset the pot. If there are low numbers, then we are going to load the pots on deck and move to better fishing. If that's the case all you have to do is help sort the crab. Got it?" said Edgar.

Missy just nodded and followed Edgar to the sorting table, he put the funnel over the crab tank opening and grabbed a few measuring sticks. He explained that the crabs body needed to be bigger than the stick in order to be a keeper. The other guys emerged from inside and all headed to their stations. Missy went to the bait station her mind spinning.

"First pot coming up, don't miss Edgar" said Sig from the wheelhouse. Edgar threw the hook and got the line on the first try. Pulling it towards the boat he strung it through the block and then into the coiler. The crane picked up the pot and it burst over the side about half full of crab. Everyone cheered.

"We will be setting this string back." said Sig. The crab was spilled onto the sorting table and as soon as the pot was horizontal Missy was in it hanging the fresh bait. She scurried back to the sorting table and stood next to Nick as he quickly sorted the crab. Missy picked up the measuring stick and started to measure the crabs, the ones that were big enough she tossed towards Jake, the small ones she piled next to her. Nick reached over and scooped her pile up and dropped them into a shoot on the deck that returned the crab to the ocean. By the time they'd finished the sorting the next pot was off the bow. Missy worked that way for the next 5 hours, after that she didn't help sort the crab, she just made fresh bait set ups. The crew worked through 4 strings in 16 hours, with no more than coffee and bathroom breaks. By the time Missy stumbled back into the dry room she was exhausted. Her body ached and she just wanted to take off her wet clothes and go to bed.

Matt gingerly checked on dinner, he made a roast with all the trimmings. Edgar and Norman helped Missy out of her wet raingear and hung it up to dry. They stripped her out of her hoodie and tossed it in the washer. Grateful to be out of the wettest of her clothes she moved slowly to her room to change. She didn't even feel hungry, all she wanted to do was sleep. She changed into pajamas and a long sleeve shirt, she was just about to lay down on her bunk when Jake came in to tell her dinner was ready. Wanting to protest she moved to lay back down.

"Come on Missy, you just burned 5000 calories out there today, you need to eat something. If you want I'll carry you." said Jake. Missy stood and allowed Jake to give her a piggy back ride to the galley. She slid into a seat next to Norman, he immediately handed her 4 advil and a glass of water. Smiling weakly she gulped down the medicine and accepted her plate gratefully. She ate slowly, not because she wasn't hungry but because her arms were hurting. In fact if she thought about it every muscle in her body was hurting, especially the muscles she didn't know she had.

"You know Missy the faster you eat the sooner you can go to bed." said Matt. Missy rolled her head to look at him and picked up her fork to continue eating. She pushed her plate away when it was empty and Jake got up to put it in the sink. As soon as he moved Missy laid down in the spot he'd just vacated. Before she knew it her eyes were closed and she was drifting to sleep. She felt hands lift her and carry her to bed and lay her down, a soft kiss brushed her temple. Missy wanted to open her eyes to see who had kissed her but instead she succumbed to sleep.

Sig leaned over Missy and gently kissed her cheek whispering in her ear, "Prissy Missy it's time to get up."

Missy slowly opened her eyes which immediately widened in alarm, "Who's driving the boat?" said Missy.

"Edgar. It's time to get up." said Sig.

Missy stood up, stretching her arms over her head and gazing around the rest of the bunk, everyone was still asleep. She turned and gave Sig a quizzical look. He placed his fingers to her lips to keep her quiet and grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the room.

"I wanted some private Missy time." explained Sig as he pulled her up into the wheelhouse. Edgar was sitting in the captains chair smoking a cigarette, he smiled when he saw Missy enter the room.

"Morning sunshine." said Edgar.

"Morning" grumbled Missy.

"I told you she wasn't going to be excited about you waking her up." said Edgar to Sig.

"She'll cheer up in a few minutes." said Sig. Missy rolled her eyes and sat down petulantly on the bench seat. Sig slid off her pajama pants and her underwear, he knelt down and took a long lick of pussy. Missy sighed, she was too tired to put up a fight about being too tired to cum. She looked down and saw Sig's blond hair between her thighs, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She tilted her head back and spread her legs wider. As Sig added his fingers to the mix Missy began to wake up a little more. She opened her eyes and saw that Edgar had turned in the captains chair and was watching her and Sig. His hand was inside his sweats and she could see it moving up and down.

"Fuck, this floor is hard on my knees" said Sig. He stood, dropped his pants and boxers and plunged his cock into Missy's pussy. "Ah, that's more like it."

Missy kissed Sig, relishing the taste of herself on his lips. Sig's head dropped to her shoulder as he started to pound into her faster. Missy looked over Sig's shoulder and saw that Edgar had taken his dick out and was stroking it in time with Sig. She smiled at licked her lips all the while staring into Edgar's eyes. That was all it took and with a incoherent shout he came.

"Stop making eyes at Edgar and show me your tits" commanded Sig. Missy quickly pulled up her shirt and bared herself, Sig's mouth was on her breast the second they were exposed. He nipped and sucked her nipples, Missy could feel that he was getting close and after one particularly hard bite she came causing Sig to spill within her. Once Sig caught his breath he turned to Edgar, "You better have not gotten anything on anything."

Edgar shrugged and kept wiping with the tissue in his hand. Missy laid down on the seat, she could feel the cum dribbling out of her. Edgar appeared above her and carefully cleaned her up with a wet washcloth. Then he sat down pulling her into his arms, he held her like a child as she slept.

"Man, I've never been more hopeful that a trip will last longer." he said to Sig as he looked at Missy's sleeping face.

"I know what you mean." said Sig looking back at Missy in Edgar's arms.

Breakfast was a subdued affair, cold cereal and coffee. Sig hit the buzzer as soon as the crew appeared on deck. This string had low numbers, so they stacked the pots back onto the boat. Once all 30 pots were secured they had an hour run to the next string. The crew piled into the galley to eat some chili Missy had thrown together while they were working. The buzzer sounded and they all trudged back outside.

The weather started deteriorating during the second half of the string. The waves were getting bigger and Sig was trying hard to keep the boat out of the trough. Missy felt like she was working inside a washing machine, the spray was coming at her from all directions and even though the wheelhouse broke most of the waves before they reached the deck water seemed to be spilling in all directions. This string had decent numbers so Sig decided to drop the remaining 30 pots on board in between pulling the pots in this string. Missy was constantly getting in and out of the pots, each time water would crash over the side it would soak her. By the time the string was finished and the last pot was off the deck the storm had really picked up. Sig told them to secure everything on deck before coming inside. Missy placed the funnel on the sorting table and Edgar covered it with the netting. Jake and Nick were securing the block and Norman was securing the crane.

No one saw the wave coming, it crashed over the starboard side and threw everyone onto the ground. The boat tilted about 45 degrees then righted itself. Missy stood up shakily and looked around, for a second she didn't see anyone else and she started to panic. She found Matt first, he had been knocked into the bait freezer, she helped him up and asked if he was ok. He nodded and before he could say anything she turned to find the others. Edgar had been pushed into the railing and was holding his hand to his chest, he nodded to Missy that he was ok. She walked towards the rail looking for Nick and Jake, she found them both in heap behind the coiler. Both were bleeding but she couldn't really tell where the blood was coming from. She walked farther behind them looking for Norman but didn't see him, she turned around and saw him slouched against the railing at the far side of the deck. She assumed the water had pushed him down there, but as she rushed over to him she slipped on the deck, she crawled the rest of the way ignoring the burning in her hands where they'd scraped across the deck. Norman looked like he was in shock. Missy rubbed the splinters off her hands and tried to get Norman's attention. She looked around at him and saw that there was a tear in his raingear on his upper thigh, she leaned back and poked at the tear. As soon as the tear gave way a huge gush of blood flooded out. Her first thought was that he'd hit an artery and she only had seconds until he bled out. She called Matt over and asked him to help her carry him inside.

Edgar took over carrying Norman for her and Missy ran ahead to get her medical bag. She was pretty sure if he was cut she could fix it, she just hoped that she had enough time. When she got back to the galley Norman was stripped down to his boxers, his torso covered with a blanket. Missy got down on her knees while she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. She reached into her bag and grabbed the pain nebulizer, she placed it in Norman's mouth and told him to breath deeply. Missy hoped the pain meds would work fast enough so he wouldn't feel her exploring the wound. Next she poured a saline solution into his leg, she needed to see how deep the cut was, Norman squirmed.

"You need to hold him still, I need to see how many layers of the skin the cut has gone through." barked Missy. Nick and Jake immediately held Norman's legs.

"Don't struggle Norman, I'm here to help you. I know it's going to hurt a lot and I'm really sorry about that." said Missy in a calm voice.

She poured the saline again and stared into the cut, it was obviously made by something fairly sharp because the cut was even, that would make it easier for her to stitch it. She grabbed for the sterile string and needle, after saying a quick prayer to herself she threaded the needle and started to stitch. It didn't take her long, maybe 2 minutes to stitch up the hypodermis layer of skin with disintegrating stitches. She switched to a new needle and thread and quickly closed the outer wound. Norman got a total of 10 subdural stitches and 25 on the outer layer of his skin. She put some gauze over the top then covered it with surgical tape. Now the only thing she worried about was infection.

Norman was feeling no pain, he had been breathing deeply from the tube in his mouth and he no longer felt anything. He had just looked up into Edgar's worried face and smiled.

"Missy, what did you give him, he's smiling like he's high or something." said Edgar his voice edged with concern.

"He is high, it's a pain killer in the tube." said Missy as she cleaned up the rest of the blood from Norman's leg. "You can probably put him to bed, he's going to be sore around the wound site."

"Roger." said Edgar.

"Jake and Nick, let me check on you guys next." said Missy. She changed gloves and examined the cuts on Nick and Jake's heads. She used steri-strips to close the cuts and sent them to change out of their wet clothes. Matt walked over to her, he helped her out of the rain pants she was still wearing and led her towards the bathroom. Once inside he sat her on the toilet and used a washcloth to wash the blood off her forehead, she had a cut above her temple, it had been slowly oozing blood down her cheek and neck, Matt took her shirt off and cleaned the rest of her neck and chest. He grabbed a steri-strip and placed it on her cut.

"You were great just now." said Matt quietly "You probably saved Norman's life."

"It didn't hit an artery, that was what I was worried about." said Missy.

Matt didn't say anything just leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He helped her up and led her back to the stateroom, there he helped her pull on a clean shirt and laid her down on the bed. As he got up to leave he heard her voice. "Please stay." said Missy quietly. Matt quickly changed clothes and climbed into bed and gathered her into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a reminder that this story contains adult situations and explicit sexual content. Consider yourself warned.

Missy woke up a few hours later and got up to check on Norman. She walked quietly into Norman's room, he was sleeping on his back, she gently pulled the blanket off his leg and checked his wound. The bandage was slightly bloody so she decided to change it. She walked into the galley to retrieve her bag, and heard raised voices coming from the wheelhouse. She paused and considered going up to see what was going on, but her patient needed to be tended to first. Turning around she headed back to Norman's room, she managed to get the old bandage off without waking Norman. But as soon as she poured some of the saline solution on his leg he woke up.

"Hey Missy, am I going to make it?" he asked groggily.

"Yes" she replied. "I'm just changing the bandage. Are you in any pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle." replied Norman with a weak smile.

"I'll check on you in another couple of hours and see if you feel the same. I'm afraid you'll have to stay off deck today." said Missy.

"Darn. Will you take my place?" asked Norman.

"Of course" said Missy. "I'll be back in a while, keep your leg elevated and try to get some rest."

Missy closed the door and walked back towards the wheelhouse. As she walked up to the stairs she could hear the raised voices. It was clearly Sig and Edgar.

"I don't care if I sound like a broken record Sig, I think we should just wait and see."

"Edgar, if he needs medical attention then we need to call the coasties."

"Just wait and see what Missy says, she does this for a fucking living." shouted Edgar.

Missy walked into the wheelhouse and cleared her throat.

"I've just checked on Norman, he's going to be fine. The stitches are fine, both the internal and external stitches won't pull if he can rest his leg for a few days. He says he's not in any pain, however if that changes I have medicine that will help him."

"What happened?" asked Sig.

"From what I can tell the cut is really clean, so maybe he was cut with a knife or a piece of metal, whatever it is it's really sharp." said Missy.

"How is everyone else?" asked Edgar.

"Jake and Nick both had small cuts, they will be fine in the morning. I just used Steri-strips so they may have a scar. Matt seemed to come away unscathed and I have just a little cut." Missy pulled her hair back to show her cut. "Edgar I never got to check you out."

"I'm ok, no blood just a sore finger." said Edgar holding out his hand. Missy picked up the hand and inspected the finger, it looked like it had been jammed.

"I could tape it for you and it may alleviate some of the pain." suggested Missy.

"Sure, although I don't really mind it." said Edgar. Missy ran downstairs to get her surgical tape. She made short work of wrapping Edgar's finger, then she handed him an ice pack and told him to sit down and ice his finger.

"Wow, I can see you make a lot of friends with your bedside manner." remarked Edgar.

"Well, I only hassle the ones I love." said Missy.

"Thanks for taking care of Norman" said Sig walking over to give Missy a hug. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Honestly, he would have been fine, some direct pressure would have kept him from bleeding too much, and you would have called the coast guard." said Missy.

"No, because you are here we know he's ok, we can see him and check on him, it's a big relief." explained Sig. Missy just nodded and gave Sig another hug.

"How much longer until we get to the next string?" asked Missy.

"We are still a couple hours away, why?" said Sig.

"Because I want to go back to sleep." said Missy already heading down the stairs. "I'll be up in a few hours to check on Norman. He can't work out on deck for now."

Missy crawled back into bed, she snuggled in next to Matt, resting her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

Matt woke up slowly, shifting to roll over but finding he was unable to. He felt Missy laying on his chest and smiled. He had assumed that she would have been gone before he woke up, like she had yesterday. He shifted her in his arms and tried to look at her face. In sleep she looked ridiculously young, yet in reality she was only 4 years younger than he and Edgar were. She was also tiny compared to him, yet she could pull the shots out of the pot. He hugged her tighter and imagined a future where they were together. He fell back asleep for a few minutes dreaming of children and vacations. He woke again when he felt her stir, she rolled over and pressed her butt against his groin. He held in a groan and pulled her tighter, thrusting his hips slightly. Matt was trying not to wake Missy up, she was probably exhausted and he didn't want his first time with her to be in a bunk in front of a sleeping Jake and Nick. With fortitude he didn't think he possessed he pulled away from her and got up. He made his way to the bathroom, took a shower and wanked himself into oblivion.

Missy woke up to the sound of running water. She checked her watch and saw that she still had 30 minutes before she had to check on Norman. When she rolled over she realized that Matt was up, she wondered what they should make for breakfast. Swinging her feet over the bunk she dropped to the floor and bent over to select some clothes. She changed quickly and opened the door and almost ran into a very shirtless very damp Matt.

"Hey, you're up. I didn't wake you when I got up did I?" asked Matt.

"No, I woke up when I heard the shower" said Missy. "What are we going to make for breakfast?"

"I haven't really thought about it. But if you are offering to help we could whip up something quick." said Matt as he quickly pressed past Missy and grabbed a shirt.

Missy and Matt walked into the galley and decided to make bearing sea omelets. Matt explained that you dice the same veggies that one would put in a regular omelet then instead of making omelets to order you cook it all at once in a big electric skillet. Missy started cutting up the onions, green peppers and canadian bacon while Matt started cracking the eggs. By the time Missy was finished Matt had managed to crack 3 dozen eggs into a huge bowl and was whisking them gently. They worked together to make the omelet, their hands brushing occasionally and they never stopped the constant stream of chatter. Edgar walked down from the wheelhouse and watched the two of them in the kitchen. Jealousy flared within him and then he thought how happy they looked together. Still, he only had the time on the boat with Missy and he didn't want to share her with Matt or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey kids whatcha doing?"

"Making breakfast." replied Missy.

"I was just going to check on Norman, wanna come?" said Edgar.

"Yes, just let me get my bag." said Missy.

Edgar and Missy walked into the room together they noticed that Norman was still laying in the same spot . Missy went over and checked on Norman, she felt his pulse and found it strong . She checked the bandage and saw it was dry and clean.

"He looks like he's doing fine?" whispered Missy. She placed two pain pills in a small cup on the table next to Norman.

"How are you doing?" asked Edgar pulling her towards him.

"Fine, how's your finger?" asked Missy.

"Well I don't know if it will be doing any fingering today, but luckily I have another hand." said Edgar, pulling at Missy's pants. Missy smiled and spread her legs allowing him better access. He pulled her onto his bed and laid her down, removing her pants and underwear. "God I can't get enough of you." Spreading her legs he started kissing her nether lips, spreading her open with her fingers he found her clit and sucked on it Missy could feel her toes starting to curl. She was desperate for something to fill her, she wasn't particular fingers, cock, tongue, anything. Missy was rewarded when Edgar stuck two fingers into her aching pussy. She felt the orgasm rush over her and bit her lip to avoid making a sound.

"I like it when your louder" whispered Edgar. He stood up removing his mouth and fingers from her and stripped out of this pants. He immediately climbed on top of her and pushed in to the hilt and moaned.

Norman heard that and opened his eyes, he got an eye full of the two writhing bodies on the bed next to him. "Take her shirt off" he said in a sleepy voice.

Edgar looked over his shoulder and saw that Norman was awake and watching them. He decided to take Norman's advice and pulled Missy's shirt off tossing it on the floor. Then he angled her so Norman could see her face and chest. As Edgar and Missy moved in rhythm the sounds of slapping skin filled the air. Norman's hand traveled down his chest, over his stomach and into his boxers where he started to touch himself. He mimicked the rhythm of the two across the room. He saw Edgar tense and heard Missy's stifled cry of completion, he pulled faster and soon spilled all over his stomach. His head started to pound as the blood returned to the northern half of his body. Missy was just sitting up and getting redressed when she saw Norman wince. She walked over and handed him the pain meds and a bottle of water. He drank down the pills while Missy cleaned the cooling seamen off his stomach. She gave him a quick kiss and finished getting dressed. She left the room a few minutes later after she'd given both Edgar and Norman a kiss.

"What are you doing with her Edgar?" asked Norman.

"I don't know, she's like a drug and I'm addicted." said Edgar with a sigh. "I only have this trip, this time to have with her. I don't want to waste a minute of it."

"Oh Edgar, I hope you know what your doing." said Norman.

The buzzer sounded and Sig announced that they were about a mile from the next string. The crew was dressed and out just in time for Matt to throw the hook. The first pot came over the rail and it was three quarters of the way full of beautiful clean crab. Missy started sorting the crab at the sorting table. Sig was trying to go a little slower since the guys were a man down, but to Missy it felt like everything was going in fast forward. The hours went on and instead of getting use to things she found herself just struggling to keep pace with everyone else. Her arms started to hurt, then just became numb. She felt like nothing more than a drone, doing the same thing over and over again. They guys started up a rotation, Missy stayed in the same place until the last few pots of the string, then she got a chance at the rail. The first pot came over the rail and she grabbed it and helped Edgar to swing the pot around. She untied the pot door and flipped it onto the top of the pot. She stood back as the launcher raised up to dump the crab into the sorting table, then she grabbed the bait from Matt and hopped into the pot to hang it. Once out she slammed the door closed and refastened the door closures. She did that another 50 times before they finally finished hauling the 2 strings.

By the time she was inside again she couldn't move without something hurting. Matt and Jake helped her out of her raingear, just being inside made her skin tingle and burn. She passed through the galley and immediately went into the bathroom, she started the shower. She didn't even wait for it to warm up, she just got under the spray and took a quick cursory shower. Once she was out she dried her hair and wrapped the towel around herself then moved to her room to get dressed. Matt was sitting on the floor digging through her clothes. He pulled out a pair of soft pants and a t-shirt and handed them to her. Slipping on the t-shirt she stared at Matt expectantly.

"What?" said Matt.

"I need underwear." said Missy.

"Oh, right." Matt started digging in the bag and finally pulled out a pair of electric blue undies. "Are these ok?"

"Perfect" said Missy taking the underwear and sliding them on, then putting on her pants. She sat down on the bed and picked up the pair of socks that Matt had placed next to her.

"I'll do it for you." said Matt taking the socks from her hand. He made short work of slipping them over her feet. Once she was dressed he pulled her to her feet and together they headed out to the galley.

Missy picked up her bag and headed to Norman's room. She needed to check her patient before she did anything else. Walking into Norman's room she saw that he had rolled onto his side. She deftly rolled him so he was flat on his back. She inspected the wound site and saw that it was oozing a little blood, but it was lighter in color which was good. Missy changed the bandage, then checked Norman's pulse and listened to his heart and lungs.

"Well nurse, will I live?" asked Norman sleepily.

"You are already on the mend." said Missy. "Do you want me to bring you something eat?"

"Sig brought me something earlier, but I could eat again." said Norman. "When will I be able to walk on it?"

"Um, I'm not sure. You need to let the skin start mending, although if you wanted a change of scenery I'm sure with help you could sit anywhere as long as your leg was elevated." explained Missy.

"Great, when Edgar comes back I'll talk to him about helping me move." said Norman

"How's your pain level? Do you want some more medicine?" asked Missy.

"It's hurting, but I don't know if I need as much as you gave me last time." said Norman. Missy took out one pill and handed it to Norman with the bottle of water. He swallowed the pill and laid back down.

"I'll send Edgar in with something to eat." said Missy giving him a tender kiss on the forehead.

Back in the galley dinner was on the table, it was Norwegian meatballs with rice and it smelled delicious. Missy slid into her seat and served herself a plate. She looked around the faces at the table, everyone looked completely spent. Edgar finished eating quickly and went up to relieve Sig so he could eat. Sig came down and slid into the seat next to Missy.

"You did pretty good today prissy Missy." said Sig as he served his plate.

"Thanks." said Missy quietly.

Leaning down Sig whispered in her ear "I need to see you in my room after dinner, bring your bag."

Missy just nodded, she was so exhausted that she hoped whatever game he wanted to play was going to be quick. Ice Cream and oreo cookies were dessert and Missy felt pleasantly full by the time she left the table. She grabbed her bag and walked up to the wheelhouse to speak to Edgar.

"Hey Edgar."

"Hi Miss, how's Norman doing?"

"Good, he said he could eat again and he's up for a change of scenery." said Missy.

"What's with the bag?" asked Edgar eyeing her.

"I don't know, Sig wanted me to bring it to his room." explained Missy.

"Sounds kinky." said Edgar with a snort. Missy just stuck her tongue out at him and walked down the stairs to Sig's stateroom.

Pushing open the door she saw Sig sitting on the bed with his shirt off, he looked pale and was wincing slightly. Missy sensing the pain moved to him quickly, pulling out her stethoscope. She bent down to listen to his heart, it was beating rapidly.

"What's going on Sig?"

"It's been hurting off and on all day." said Sig as he struggled to take a full breath.

"Show me where the pain is." said Missy. Sig showed her that it was in one concentrated spot and it would start as a sharp pain then ease to a dull ache. Missy gave him an aspirin, she was pretty sure it wasn't a heart attack but she didn't want to take a chance.

"What did you eat today?" said Missy.

"What? Why does that matter?" said Sig wincing in pain.

"You may have an ulcer and maybe what you've been eating or not eating is making it flare up." said Missy matter of factly.

"I had coffee, cigarettes and stress all day" said Sig.

"Have you seen a doctor about this type of pain before?" asked Missy taking Sig's blood pressure.

"Yes, over the summer I saw the doctor and she said it could be gastric, but nothing was conclusive." said Sig.

"Well your blood pressure is elevated, but it's probably due to the pain your in. I think I'm going to give you some pepcid and see if it makes you feel better." said Missy. "You also need to eat more food during the day, but nothing spicy, drink more water, and try to smoke less."

Sig just rolled his eyes at her. "Honestly Sig, it's the only thing that's going to make you feel better. Why don't you try to rest a little." said Missy.

"Only if you sleep with me." said Sig. Without a word Missy just climbed into the bed, she lay her head down on Sig's chest, listening to his heartbeat start to slow and his breathing even out. She only closed her eyes for what felt like a minutes when she felt Edgar slowly shaking her awake. He held his fingers to his lips in an effort to keep her quiet. She maneuvered out of the bed and followed Edgar out the door.

"What's going on with Sig?" asked Edgar once they were back in the wheelhouse.

"He's having some pain, I think it might be an ulcer or gastritis." said Missy.

"Everyone on this fucking boat is falling apart." said Edgar running his hand through his hair.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here to put everyone back together. As for Sig, I gave him some meds, and I think I have a plan to get him to take better care of himself." said Missy slyly.

"I hope it works." said Edgar.

"Did you take some food to Norman?" asked Missy.

"Yes, he devoured some leftovers, he wants to come up and sit in the wheelhouse when we start pulling the next string. I told him I'd ask you if that's allowed." said Edgar.

"That should be fine, as long as he keeps his leg elevated." replied Missy. "Well if I'm all done with the doctoring I'm going to lay down."

"You deserve it. We still have a couple hours until we reach the next string." said Edgar, dropping a kiss on her cheek. Missy dragged herself slowly down the stairs and into her room. Matt was sleeping in his own bunk and for some reason that made Missy a little sad. She collapsed on her own bunk and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

A few hours later Nick was gently running his fingers through her hair, Missy loved the feeling and smiled in her sleep. Nick leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty."

"Already? Well I suppose this is the nicest wake up call I could hope to receive." said Missy sleepily.

Nick smiled shyly and helped Missy stand up. Her head was pounding and as she stood her legs felt wobbly. Leaning over to get her clothes and stand back up was a challenge, she hobbled to the bathroom and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen she saw that Norman was sitting at the table with his leg on the bench seat.

"Norman, it's nice to see you out of your room. How's the pain?" asked Missy.

"Well nurse, it's not too bad, I just took some ibuprofen." said Norman. Matt placed a breakfast burrito on the table for Missy and a glass of milk. Missy took her place and tucked into her food. The food seemed to energize her and by the time she was finished she felt like she could face the day. After breakfast she retrieved something from the fridge and grabbed her bag so she could check up on Sig.

Entering the wheelhouse she saw Sig in the captain's chair and Edgar standing behind him.

"Good Morning Hansens." she chirped.

"Morning Missy." said Edgar.

Harumph was all she got from Sig. She pulled out her stethoscope and checked his heart beat and listed to his bowel sounds. Next she checked his blood pressure, it was still high, but lower than last night.

"How's the pain?" Missy asked.

"It's pretty much gone." said Sig.

"Well since the nurse is here, I'm going to eat." said Edgar already heading down the stairs.

Missy gingerly pulled out the water bottle she'd gotten from the fridge and set it down next to Sig's ashtray.

Sig gave her a questioning look.

"I want you to drink this water before you have any coffee." said Missy, she held her hand up to forestall any comment from Sig. "Now if you do this for me I will give you something."

"What?" said Sig.

"Something that will make you happy" said Missy coyly.

"And once I finish it I can have coffee." asked Sig warily.

"Yes. And you can continue to smoke and eat your chocolate. But you have to drink the water." said Missy firmly.

"When will I get my surprise?" asked Sig anxiously.

"When you finish the water. If I'm out on deck you can call me up and I'll give it to you." answered Missy. "I promise it will be worth your while."

"Fine." said Sig, opening the top of the bottle and taking a swig.

Missy flounced down the stairs with a smile on her face. She asked Edgar to take Sig something up to eat but no coffee while she checked Norman's bandages.

Norman was given the all clear to go up to the wheelhouse and Missy didn't even see a need to change the bandage.

Edgar entered the wheelhouse and almost dropped the plate of food. Sig was sitting in his chair sipping out a lavender sports bottle.

"What the fuck are you drinking?" said Edgar.

"Water." answered Sig.

"I've known you all my life and I've never seen you drink water." said Edgar in surprise.

"Well if you must know Missy will give me a surprise if I finished my water before I have any coffee." explained Sig.

"What's the surprise?" asked Edgar.

"I don't know, it's a surprise. But she said it would be worth it." said Sig smugly. Edgar just shrugged and set the plate of food down next to Sig.

"Norman's coming up here to keep you company today." said Edgar conversationally.

"Cool, I'll have someone to talk to." said Sig. "Tell Matt this was really good. And tell Missy I'm drinking my water."

Edgar nodded and headed downstairs with the empty plate. He delivered the message to Missy who just smiled. Then he and Matt helped to get Norman up to the wheelhouse. By the time he was settled it was time to go out on deck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the reviews.

Missy wondered idly if she'd ever be dry again. She felt soaked from head to toe, they were fishing in the ditch and every single time she hopped in a pot she'd get doused. They were barely through the first half of the first string and she was already miserable. Edgar could see that Missy wasn't happy, he wondered what he could do to make her laugh. He noticed she barely lifted her eyes from the deck so whatever he did it would have to be big. Matt sidled over to him with a gleam in his eye.

"I think it's time for the ipod shuffle."

"Oh that is brilliant, cover for me while I run inside and hook it up." said Edgar.

"Missy it's time for you to throw the hook." announced Matt. Missy trudged over to the railing and picked up the hook, it was heavier than she expected, she glanced out into the ocean looking for the buoy bag. Matt stood behind her a little farther back just in case she let the hook fly backwards or something. Jake and Nick stood on the other side of the launcher watching the scene with interest. Up in the wheelhouse Sig was wondering what the hell Matt was thinking, Norman had even hobbled over to watch the monitor.

Missy weighed the hook in her hand and tried to figure how hard she would have to throw it to reach the buoys. Taking a deep breath she threw the hook overhand and watched it sail through the air and land in the water just past the buoy bag.

"Pull it in." said Matt from behind her. Missy shrugged and started to pull the rope in hand over hand, it was heavy and before the rope was half way to the boat her arms were starting to ache. Once the others on deck realized that she'd managed to hook the buoy on her first try they all let out whoops and hollers.

"Way to go Prissy Missy" said Sig over the hailer. Missy smiled to herself and continued to pull in the buoy bags. Once she got them to the boat she had no idea what to do with them. Matt stepped forward and showed her how to put the rope through the block, throw the buoy bags back and start the shot turning in the coiler. When the pot actually came up out of the water Missy instinctually stepped back, Matt noticed and just nodded then took over.

The sound of music filled the deck, it was just short of deafening. Although they had listened to music while on deck before this music was more her style. She smiled to herself and unconsciously began to move to the beat of the music. After the first song her very favorite John Lennon song came on, she started singing along with Jealous Guy. She looked around and realized that everyone was staring at her.

"What? I like this song?"

"Of course you do, it's your ipod." said Edgar. "Just so you know, we get to judge your choice of music while your ipod is being played."

"That's fine, I have fantastic musical taste." said Missy smugly.

"We'll see about that." said Edgar.

As the day went on the music on her ipod seemed to become more eclectic. When Michael Jackson's Don't Stop 'Til you Get Enough came on Matt and Edgar did a fantastic moonwalk. Missy showed off her dancing skills when any song from Fergie came on. The whole crews spirits were up, even though the fishing was mediocre at best. They were about half way through the second string when Sig informed her he'd finished his water and was ready for his surprise.

Missy walked off deck and stripped out of her raingear and wet sweatshirt, she debated changing clothes but changed her mind. Sig's surprised shouldn't take too long so she'd be back on deck before she knew it. She walked up to the wheelhouse carrying a small plate of food and another bottle of water. She immediately noticed that Sig looked as if Christmas had come early. Missy set the plate of food down and swapped out the water bottles. Then she walked behind Sig and started to rub his shoulders. Sig couldn't suppress the moan that tumbled from his mouth the moment Missy began kneading his tense muscles. The massage continued for about 10 minutes, as she removed her hands she leaned over to whisper in Sig's ear.

"When you finish the next bottle of water, I'll give you something else." As if by pavlovian response Sig picked up the water bottle and took a long drink. Before Missy went out she brought up a plate of food for Norman and some juice.

"Holy shit, with promises like that for drinking water we're all going to start doing it." said Norman.

"I suppose I should extend the option of rewards to everyone." said Missy. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. I walked over to watch you throw the hook and it didn't feel too horrible." said Norman.

"That's great." said Missy extremely relieved that he was feeling better. "Well I should get back out there. Let me know when you finish your water, Sig."

Missy returned to the deck in time to hear Mirror in the Bathroom by English Beat. Edgar and Matt were reminiscing about high school which was the last time they'd heard this song. Jake walked over to Missy and asked her to dance. Together Jake and Missy danced all over the deck, when a slow song came on they even assumed the traditional junior high dance pose and slowly rocked back and forth. Edgar, Matt and Nick were rolling around on the deck laughing hysterically.

"I call the next slow dance Missy." said Nick.

"It's all yours." said Missy happily twirling around the deck.

As they approached the next pot they all headed back into position. With the music playing the crew managed to finish the second string in a good mood and plug the first tank. They walked inside after securing the deck for some much needed rest. Missy was able to strip out of her own clothes and managed to edge out Nick so she could take the first shower. When she emerged she joined Matt in the kitchen to work on dinner/breakfast, they decided on pork chops and eggs. Matt made a bet with Missy that she couldn't make fried eggs. Deciding on the stakes, Matt wanted whatever she'd given Sig earlier and Missy wanted a full body massage. After two failed attempts at over easy eggs Missy devised a plan. She grabbed a small cereal bowl and cracked an egg carefully into the bowl. Then she poured it gently into the pan and set the lid over it. A few minutes later she slid a perfectly made sunny side up egg onto a plate.

"Ta Da" said Missy proudly.

"Awesome, now make about 20 more." said Matt smugly. It took Missy almost an hour of constantly making eggs before everyone got their fill. She made the last two for herself and ate quietly while Matt did the dishes. She hopped he wouldn't look in the trash and see all the eggs she'd ruined. Her luck wasn't going to hold, because as Matt scraped something into the trash he stopped.

"Well, I think someone cheated on our little egg challenge." announced Matt bring over the trashcans to show the other guys.

"Oh, Missy. We thought we knew you." said Edgar dramatically.

"How about we call it a draw and we both win" suggested Missy.

"I'll think about it" said Matt.

Missy washed her dishes then headed up to the wheelhouse. Sig was sitting in his chair, his water bottle was almost empty. Norman was laying on the ground with his leg on a rolled up towel. Missy decided to check on Norman first since he was conveniently located.

"Hi Norman, how are you feeling?" asked Missy "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"You can pull my pants down any time Missy." said Norman with a wink.

Missy smiled and Sig chuckled from his chair. Missy removed the old bandage and checked the wound, it looked good. She cleaned it and placed a new bandage on the site. Next she pulled up his pants and helped him sit up.

"I want to see you walk" said Missy.

"Ok, any particular reason why?" asked Norman

"Just to see if you are in any pain and how it's affecting your movement." explained Missy. She pulled Norman to his feet and watched as he walked to Sig's chair and back. Although he was limping it didn't appear that the movement caused any pain. As Norman walked back over he pretended to stumble and Missy deftly caught him moving him into the portside chair.

"I finished my water" announced Sig.

"I'm impressed. Are you ready for your next surprise?" asked Missy.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be back." said Missy heading back down to the galley. Once in the galley Missy made a pot of hot cocoa with Sig's favorite chocolate. It was rich and thick and she even put whip cream on top in an elegant swirl. She carefully carried it up the stairs and presented it to Sig.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just taste it." said Missy. Sig took a sip of the cocoa, his eyes closed and he breathed deeply through his nose.

"It's delicious." he sighed.

"I'm glad you like it." said Missy happily.

"It wasn't what I was expecting but it's fantastic." said Sig.

"We will see what tomorrow's water drinking brings. Right now I have to go pay off a bet." said Missy.

"What did you lose?" asked Norman.

"I made a bet about making the eggs with Matt. And technically I made them all, but I threw out all the broken yolks and he found them." explained Missy.

"What did he win?" asked Sig.

"The same surprise you got for drinking your first bottle of water." said Missy.

"I wonder what he's expecting?" said Norman thoughtfully. Missy just shrugged and made her way downstairs. She found Matt in the galley watching a movie with Edgar and Jake.

"Are you ready for me to pay my end of the bet?" asked Missy.

"Yes." said Matt excitedly.

"Do you want me to do it while your watching the movie?" said Missy

Matt's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Um, no lets do it in the stateroom." he replied shakily.

"Ok." said Missy as she sauntered towards the room.

Missy walked into the room and quickly surveyed the best place to give Matt his back massage. She decided it would have to be the floor so she wouldn't be hitting her head on the top of the bunk.

In preparation she spread out a sleeping bag, pillow and a blanket on the floor. Matt walked into the room and noticed the set up. He immediately wondered what he was in for, from what Missy had said earlier it was something she was comfortable doing in front of other people, yet the room clearly told a different story.

"Ok Matt, do you want to do this with your shirt on or off?" asked Missy, clearly enjoying his squirming.

"Um, off." said Matt hesitantly.

"You do realize that I'm giving you a massage right?" said Missy with a smile.

"No, I did not, but now everything you said up until now makes more sense." said Matt relief in his voice.

"Can I use lotion on you ? It's my lotion so it smells like lavender, but it will make you feel more relaxed."

"Sure, I like the way you smell." said Matt.

"Well lets get started, shirt off and assume the position." said Missy authoritatively.

"Wow, how many times have you said that in your life." asked Matt.

"Just once, just now, but if that's the kind of reaction I get I may use it more." said Missy with a smirk.

Matt removed his shirt and laid face down on the blanket Missy had laid on the floor. It was the same blanket she always used and it smelled like her, as did the pillow. Matt inhaled deeply and instantly felt relaxed. He felt Missy rummaging around in her bag, then a muttered swear.

"I'll be right back, the lotions in the bathroom." said Missy.

She walked out into the hallway and immediately ran into Edgar.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Giving Matt a massage?" said Missy

"In underwear and a tank top?" said Edgar in disbelief.

"For your information they are boy shorts and a camisole, but basically yes. I just came out to get the lotion." explained Missy as she squeezed past him and disappeared into the bathroom. She reappeared a moment later with a bottle of purple lotion in her hand. Edgar watched as her gorgeous bottom disappeared into the stateroom.

"Junior! Where are you? I have a job for you to do." yelled Edgar as he walked to the galley.

"Right here boss." said Jake from the table. He and Nick were just finishing up their movie.

"Your movie's over, I bet you guys are ready for bed." said Edgar with a suggestible tone to his voice. Instead of arguing Nick and Jake just walked towards the room, sharing a look that clearly said Edgar was nuts.

Missy was sitting on Matt's butt rubbing his shoulders and eliciting pleasurable moans from him. Jake and Nick walked in they carefully and narrowly avoided stepping on anyone they immediately went to their respective bunks. Missy just smiled at them. Matt was apparently unaware of their presence. Once everyone was settled Missy started to sing her favorite lullaby.

"Baby mine, don't you cryBaby mine, dry your eyesRest your head close to my heartNever to part, baby of mineLittle one when you playDon't you mind what you sayLet those eyes sparkle and shineNever a tear, baby of mineIf they knew sweet little youThey'd end up loving you tooAll those same people who scold youWhat they'd give just forThe right to hold youFrom your head to your toesYou're not much, goodness knowsBut you're so precious to meCute as can be, baby of mine"

By the time she finished the song everyone in the room was asleep, and one person outside the room. Edgar was asleep leaning up against the door, he'd been listening from the other side. Missy stretched then leaned down and coaxed Matt into her bunk. She wanted to check on Sig and Norman one more time before she went to bed. She slipped on her sweats and opened the door.

Edgar woke up a split second before the door opened. That split second did not prevent him from falling into the room. He was dazed and when he opened his eyes he was looking into Missy's very concerned face. She stepped out into the hallway and hoisted him to his feet. Before she said anything she closed the door to the stateroom.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yes." answered Edgar.

"What were you doing at the door?" said Missy.

"Listening to you sing." confessed Edgar "It was beautiful and I fell asleep."

"Why don't I tuck you in." said Missy, grabbing Edgar by the hand and leading him to his bunk. Once there she watched him change and slip into bed. She made a show of tucking him in, then sat next to him and sang her lullaby again. Edgar just rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm while she sang, he was asleep before she finished the song. Missy leaned down and kissed his cheek, then made her way to the wheelhouse.

In the wheelhouse Norman and Sig were reminiscing about the good old days, Missy smiled and flashed her stethoscope. After a quick once over she pronounced them both in fine health. She told Sig that she'd start a fresh pot of coffee on her way to bed. Norman agreed he could take wheel watch if Sig needed to rest or run down for coffee. Knowing that everyone on the boat was well taken care of Missy finally walked back to her bunk. She climbed in next to Matt, closed her eyes and surrendered herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter is a little on the long side. Please remember that it's rated M for a reason, this chapter contains many adult situations.

Missy felt she had just shut her eyes when she felt Edgar gingerly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Missy, wake up. I need your help." Missy rolled out from underneath Matt's arm and stood up. She didn't even bother opening her eyes, instead she just stuck out her arm towards the sound of Edgar's voice. Edgar took the hint and started pulling her out the door. He led her down the hall to his room, opened the door and led her to the bed. Missy cracked her eyes open and turned her sleepy glare in Edgar's direction.

"What's wrong?" asked Missy her voice still horse from sleep.

"I need you." said Edgar laying down on the bunk and pulling Missy over him.

"Edgar, I'm tired." complained Missy.

"I can't get enough of you" said Edgar as he flipped them over so he was on top of Missy. "I only have this time and I can't waste it." Edgar had a desperate and sad look in his eyes. Missy looked back into his eyes, hers shinning with regret and understanding. She knew exactly how he felt, this trip was a once in a lifetime experience for her in many ways. She was going to live it up and she could see that Edgar felt the same way. Leaning up she kissed him hard on the lips. Edgar's entire body relaxed into the kiss and he began to pluck at her clothing. Missy helped by lifting her hips to allow him to pull off her pants and underwear. She helped to strip him of his boxers and t-shirt and her camisole was the last thing to come off. When they were naked they both sighed as their skin came in contact, it felt as if an electric current was passing between them.

This time the sex between them was different, slower, seductive, more about giving than taking. When it was all over Edgar leaned over to whisper in her ear, "please stay with me." Missy kissed him and quietly said yes. Edgar pulled her close, and Missy laid her head on his chest. They lay quietly together and both managed to sleep. Missy woke up to an insistent tongue liking her clit, she sighed and spread her legs open farther. She could feel Edgar smile against her, he renewed his assault and soon she was cumming. Without waiting he flipped them over settling her over his engorged cock. She sank down to the hilt then immediately started moving. Edgar stroked her clit then pulled her forward and tried to get her breasts to his mouth. He suckled at one then the other biting and nipping at her nipples. Missy started moving faster, feeling that they were both close she reached down and pressed at the spot just behind Edgar's balls, he roared out his climax and triggered Missy's at the same time.

"My God, what was that?" said Edgar when his breathing returned to normal. "Where did you learn that?"

"I don't really remember." said Missy "But I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it and want you to do it again." said Edgar already closing his eyes.

"Well if your insatiable appetite for sex is sated I think I'm going to take a shower." said Missy looking around for her clothes. She managed to find her pants and her camisole but no underwear. "Your collection of underwear is only going to get you in trouble when you get home."

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Edgar evasively.

"You have at least 2 pairs of my underwear. Don't deny it." said Missy with her hands on her hips.

"I'll give them back when I'm done with them." explained Edgar.

"I'm telling you if those go home with you Louise will find them and she will know they are mine. We went shopping together for most of them." said Missy her tone slightly pleading.

Edgar fixed her with a serious look. "I'll give them back to you before we get back to Seattle."

"Ok." said Missy.

Missy walked into the shower turning the dial as high as it could go. She stepped under the spray and let the hot water soothe her body. After gingerly washing her body and hair she quickly dried off and headed back to the room to get some clothes. Half way down the hall she saw Norman hobbling towards her.

"Hi Missy. Is Edgar still awake or did his huge orgasm send him back to dreamland?

"I'm not sure." said Missy.

"Sig finished his water and is ready to get his surprise." said Norman conversationally. "To save yourself the trouble you should just go up in the towel."

"What makes you think I can't be dressed for the next surprise?" asked Missy.

"Because I think he has a demand for his surprise." said Norman.

"I see." said Missy "How's the leg feeling?"

"Good. Walking doesn't really hurt. I think I'm ready to try it out on deck." said Norman his tone almost hopeful.

"We can definitely try it. The skin should be starting to knit together. I'll check it before we head outside." said Missy.

"In that case, me and my stitches will see you later." said Norman with a wink.

Missy changed into a soft cotton dress, her choice of clothing was completely inappropriate for a crab boat but she didn't really care. It was her favorite dress and she wanted to wear it. Passing through the kitchen she made herself a piece of toast with strawberry jelly and grabbed a cup of coffee. With her breakfast in hand she headed up to the wheelhouse.

Sig had to do a double take when he saw what Missy was wearing. She looked like she'd just stepped out of a hallmark card. Her hair was down and she was wearing a dress that came down to her knees with tiny cap sleeves . She looked very young and almost innocent.

"I heard you finished your water." said Missy before taking a bite of her toast.

"What are you wearing?" said Sig.

"A dress." said Missy matter of factly.

"Why?" asked Sig.

"Because I wanted to, are they bad luck or something?" said Missy.

"Not that I know of, but then again I've never had anyone attempt to wear one on the boat before." answered Sig.

"Anyway, Norman said you were going to demand your surprise." said Missy finishing off her toast and sipping at her coffee.

"Not that all your surprises haven't been wonderful, but as the captain I think I should be able to pick." said Sig.

"Hmm, well I wasn't aware that surprises could be chosen, because if they are then they are no longer a surprise." said Missy. "But because I'm curious I will let you pick your surprise this once."

"I want to have sex with you." said Sig.

"Ok" said Missy.

"In my captains chair" finished Sig. Missy was able to catch herself before she said she'd done that already.

"Right now?" asked Missy.

"No, when the crew is pulling pots. I'll let you know when." said Sig with a glint in his eye.

"Fine, but you need to drink only water today." said Missy. She walked back to the galley with her dirty dishes wondering what the hell she'd just gotten herself into.

Matt was sitting quietly in the galley eating a bowl of cereal. When Missy walked into the room his mouth dropped open, the dress she was wearing made her look ridiculously hot.

"Wow Miss, I didn't know it was wear a dress to work day today." said Matt.

"What is the big deal about this dress, Sig almost had a heart attack upstairs and now you." said Missy with a huff.

"I've never seen a dress on a crab boat outside of port." said Matt. Missy just smiled and scooted into the seat next to him.

"Lucky Charms the breakfast of champions." said Missy pointing to his bowl of cereal.

"You want a bite?" asked Matt holding up a spoon full for her. "No thanks, I already had some toast." explained Missy.

"You can't say no to Lucky Charms, it's the best cereal ever. Next you'll say you hate puppies." said Matt.

"That's quite a leap from not liking cereal to hating puppies." said Missy.

"Well it's not that big of a leap." said Matt. Missy just leaned over and pulled one marshmallow off the spoon with her tongue.

"Happy?" she said.

"Very" said Matt.

Jake and Nick appeared a moment later and Missy got up to get them bowls for cereal. The minute she stood up the comments began.

"Oh my God you're wearing a dress!" said Jake

"Does Sig know you are wearing that?" asked Nick his voice laced with concern. Missy just glared at the two guys as she set the bowls on the table.

"I can see this is going to be a problem for everyone on board. I might as well just go change." said Missy.

"NO!" said all 3 guys.

"Yeah, wait until Norman and Edgar see it." said Matt.

"Fine." said Missy sitting down next to Jake. Jake for his part was completely enamored with the dress, it fit her perfectly accentuating her petite figure and all her gorgeous curves.

"I love the dress, it looks great on you." he said.

"Thank you Jake." said Missy leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"If you love it so much Jake you should borrow it sometime." quipped Matt. Jake merely flipped him off before taking another bite of his cereal.

Edgar and Norman walked in later both grabbing a cup of coffee and sliding in across from Missy. Neither said anything about her outfit. Matt realized that they couldn't see the bottom of the dress and therefore just thought she was wearing a shirt and pants.

"Missy, will you get them some bowls." said Matt. Missy gave him a dirty look and got up. She hadn't even made it past the table when Edgar voiced his opinion.

"Jesus Missy what are you wearing?"

"It's a dress" said Missy in annoyance.

"No shit Sherlock, but the question is why are you wearing it on this boat" said Edgar.

"Because it's comfortable and I wanted to." said Missy her voice clearly showing her feelings on the matter.

"Does Sig know?" asked Norman.

"Yes, he was the first one to see it this morning. And I'm still alive and still wearing it so he didn't think it was that big of a deal." explained Missy. She turned her eyes to Norman clearly indicating if he had something to say he should just say it.

"The dress looks great on you, but it would look even better on the floor next to my bed." said Norman. Everyone laughed. Missy just made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a few more cereal bowls.

"Boys" she muttered as she returned to the table.

After breakfast Missy went back into the room to change into her work clothes. After bundling up she headed out on deck to catch up to the rest of the guys. Norman was on deck and behind the controls of the hydros. Missy took her spot at the bait station and waited for the first pot to come over the rail. According to Sig he wanted to plug the boat in the next few days in order to make their offload date. The hours passed by in a blur, pot after pot came over the railing. They were full of crab and Sig wanted the pots set back. Hours later after the string was done, they had a short hour jog to the next string. After grabbing something to eat they all headed back out. This string had very few crab in the pots and so the crew was ordered to stack the gear on board. Missy helped Nick tie off the pots, her hands were numb and sore from tying the ropes. The marathon of pulling and stacking pots lasted all night, when dawn broke they were only half way through the string. Sig watched the crew from the monitor, they were all switching to robot mode. When the crew hit 36 straight hours of work, Missy went in to make some real food. She quickly made up a batch of spaghetti and meatballs. Jogging to the next string everyone came in to eat, even Sig joined them from the wheelhouse. The meal seemed to be over quickly and soon they were all back on deck. The next string was good and Sig decided to drop the 30 pots on board in between the other pots in the string. The crew had to do double duty, both setting back the pots in the string they were pulling and baiting and setting the new string. The back tank was slowly filling and by the time they'd plugged it the crew had been working for almost 60 hours.

Everyone stripped off their raingear and hoodies before moving into the galley. Even though they were all exhausted the crew was excited about heading to town to offload. Sig had never called Missy to the wheelhouse for his special surprise. She wondered if he'd forgotten or if the days had been too busy. She gulped down her 4 advil before tearing into the roast chicken for dinner. Missy sat at the table long after dinner was over, she was just too tired to get up. Once everyone else had showered she finally dragged herself up from the table and headed wearily to the bathroom. As she stood under the spray she realized that she would be on dry land in another 10 hours. She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to call June and Louise and tell them she'd survived the first trip.

They arrived in Dutch Harbor the morning of the 31st of October. Most of the other boats in the fleet were in port and planning for a fun Halloween out on the town. Missy watched the processor unload the crabs from the hold making sure to make a note of the number of pounds each brailer weighed. The offload took hours and as each of the brailers was set on the dock Missy realized that her bet on the white board for the amount of crab in the tank was really low. Jake came out to relieve her about half way through the unload and they spent a few minutes out on deck talking about what they were going to wear to the bar.

"I brought a costume" said Jake happily, "it's going to be really cool."

"I think I know what I'm going to wear, but we'll see if Edgar or Sig let me off the boat with it on." said Missy.

"Oh with a statement like that I can't wait to see it." said Jake rubbing his hands together and smiling.

"Well, if I'm all done out here I'm going to shower and do my hair." said Missy. Jake watched her as she flounced off the deck wondering what she could possibly be wearing that Sig or Edgar wouldn't want the general public to see. The unload continued with out incident and Sig collected the check from the processor, they were already a quarter of the way through their season.

Missy took her time in the bathroom, she showered, shaved, plucked, primped and even put on some make up. When she walked out of the bathroom and passed Matt in the hallway he hardly recognized her. Missy made short work of changing her clothes, she was going to be a naughty school girl. Her outfit included a ridiculously short plaid skirt, with ruffled bloomers underneath, a tight white button down shirt that clearly showed the outline of her black bra underneath, white knee socks and a pair of mary jane shoes. Her hair was in pigtails and she had on makeup. She was just buckling her shoes when Nick walked into the room.

"Holy shit, you can't wear that."

"Why not, it's my costume." said Missy giving Nick her most innocent look.

"Don't look at me that way, it's not going to change my opinion and it makes you look like your 16." said Nick.

"Well what are you going to dress up as?" asked Missy picking up a black sweater. The sweater covered the majority of her outfit, although the knee socks and shoes were still visible.

"I'm going to be a vampire." said Nick showing her his cape and fangs.

"You're going to look great" said Missy.

Everyone met in the galley an hour later so they could walk together to the bar. Edgar and Matt were dressed as pirates, Jake was a surfer complete with surf board, Norman was dressed in a black robe he looked like he could be death or a priest, the best costume belonged to Sig, he was dressed in a straightjacket.

"Psycho Sig in the flesh" said Edgar patting Sig on the back.

"I can't wait for the walk home after a few drinks." said Norman.

"Missy, what are you suppose to be?" asked Edgar.

"I'm a school girl." said Missy as she twirled around and showed them the knee high socks and shoes.

"Cute. I suppose I expected something more from you." said Edgar

"Oh Edgar, you're going to get more or less depending on how you look at it" said Nick under his breath.

They walked together to the bar excitedly guessing what everyone would be dressed as.

Inside the bar Sig led everyone over to the bar and ordered a round of shots.

"To a good season so far."

"Cheers" was everyone's response. Missy downed the shot in one go, then ordered a coke.

"Come on prissy Missy, you have to get something stronger than that." chided Edgar.

"Maybe later." said Missy. The whole group walked over to a table and sat down. Missy sat on the end next to Nick.

"When are you going to show them the rest of your costume?" asked Nick into her ear. Missy just shrugged. She certainly wouldn't be the only one scantily dressed. Every waitress in the bar was wearing some sort of naughty costume. Missy sipped on her drink and looked around. The crew from the Cornelia Marie had just arrived and was heading towards their table.

"Hello Nurse." said Jake.

"Hi Jake, how's the head?" asked Missy, scooting over to make room for him.

"How about I buy you a drink at the bar as a thank you for nursing me back to health." said Jake taking her hand.

"Sure" said Missy. As she stood the whole table got a flash of her white bloomers.

"What is she wearing under that sweater?" asked Edgar.

"She's a naughty school girl, what do you think it is." said Nick rolling his eyes.

"Have you seen her costume?" asked Edgar.

"Yes" said Nick. Edgar waited for him to say more, when it was apparent Nick wasn't going to elaborate he became even more suspicious.

At the bar Missy ordered a jack and coke and Jake had the same.

"So, how is life on the Northwestern?" asked Jake after taking a sip of his drink.

"Bone crushingly hard and horribly exhausting. I have so much respect for what all of you do." said Missy.

"From what Sig tells my dad you are doing really well. Even saving people's lives and stuff when you aren't sorting crab and making bait." said Jake

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good nurse if I didn't." said Missy dismissively.

"Are you dressed as a nurse under that sweater?" asked Jake tugging on the hem.

"No. Do you want to see what I am dressed as?" asked Missy. Jake nodded and Missy quickly opened up the sweater and showed Jake her outfit. His eyes all but popped out of his head.

"How did they let you off the boat in that?" asked Jake.

"They just did." said Missy.

"No fucking way. My dad would be over here in a heartbeat covering you up with his jacket if he saw you in that." said Jake.

"Wanna bet?" asked Missy

"Bet what?" asked Jake

"Bet who's going to come over first when I take off this sweater." said Missy.

"Alright I'm going to bet it's Sig." said Jake.

"I'll bet it's not." said Missy. "What do I win when I'm right?"

"How about a personal tour of the Cornelia Marie?" suggested Jake.

"I could probably get that from your dad if I asked nicely." said Missy.

"Alright, how about free drinks all night and a personal tour of the Cornelia Marie later." said Jake.

"The drinks sound great, the tour I'll think about." said Missy shaking Jake's hand. With a deep sigh she shrugged out of the sweater and handed it to Jake. She glanced over at the table and Nick was elbowing Edgar in the ribs. Missy bent over slightly to get her drink off the bar, when she'd turned back Edgar was gone from the table. Jake avidly watched the scene unfold in front of him. The look on everyone's face at the table was awesome, he wished he had a camera. He saw Edgar move first, all but pushing Nick out of the bench so he could walk over to Missy. But before he made it Josh came sidling up.

"Who's this hotty?" asked Josh. Missy turned to look at Josh and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God Missy, I didn't realize it was you." said Josh turning a deep shade of red.

"That's ok, I don't usually dress like this." said Missy.

"Probably for a very good reason." said Josh. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure" said Missy linking her arm through Josh's and heading towards the dance floor. There were already a lot of other people dancing, so Josh squeezed Missy into the middle of the dance floor. They danced to a few songs and then went back to the bar. Jake was no where to be seen and Josh bought Missy another jack and coke.

"So do you want a tour of the Cornelia Marie?" asked Josh.

"Is that the only pick up line you guys know?" said Missy. "Jake already tried that one on me."

"It's a very special tour, it includes a snack and a chance to honk the horn." said Josh with a smile.

Back at the table Sig and Phil were in deep discussion over Missy and Phil's boys. Edgar was grilling Jake on what he'd said to make her take off her sweater and the other Jake and Nick were just watching the fur fly. Jake Anderson got up and headed towards the bar to give Missy a heads up that a serious shit storm was coming her way.

"Hey prissy Missy." said Jake walking up behind her. "Cute costume."

"Thanks Jake, I like yours too dude." said Missy.

"I wanted to let you know that the table is trying to decide your fate and I think Edgar may be threatening Jake's life at the moment." said Jake casually.

"Thanks for letting me know. Are you ready for me to stir the pot?" said Missy slyly.

"No" said Jake.

"Yes" said Josh.

"The Harris boy wins." said Missy walking back towards the table. Jake Anderson and Josh Harris followed her at a safe distance. Neither wanted to be involved in the fallout of whatever she was plotting.

"Hi Everyone" said Missy taking a seat on Phil's lap.

"Hi sweetie, nice outfit." said Phil looping his hands around Missy's waist.

"Phil your son's have been offering me a tour of your boat, however I thought if I really wanted a good tour I should just go to the captain." said Missy sweetly.

"If you want a tour of my boat I will happily oblige." said Phil. Missy gave a sideways glance at Sig to see his reaction, he looked like he was either going to high five Phil or punch him. The high five's or violence were quickly put on hold with the Time Bandit crew walked into the bar. Phil instinctively tightened his hold around Missy's waist. Missy leisurely took a sip of her drink wondering what was going on. Jonathon and Andy approached the table a waitress with a tray full of shots in their wake.

"Shots all around" yelled Jonathon as he handed out the shots. When he got to Missy he paused.

"Hmm, I don't know if your old enough for one of these" he said teasingly.

"Probably not." said Missy innocently.

"Alright Phil which high school did you pick this one up?" asked Jonathon.

"Northwestern High School" said Phil. Jonathon looked closer then grabbed Missy's hand pulling her to stand up. He moved her hand over her head and forced her to do a little twirl. "Hot damn Missy, you are looking smokin' tonight." said Andy from behind her.

"Thanks Andy. Let me guess you are a cowboy?" said Missy.

"Yep, but it was too cold to wear my assless chaps." replied Andy twirling a pigtail around his finger.

"Too bad, that would have been a sight to see." said Missy

"Perhaps a private showing can be arranged later." said Andy.

"Does it involve a tour of your boat?" said Missy with a smile.

"It could" answered Andy slightly confused.

"Will you grant a dying man's wish and dance with me?" asked Jonathon.

"Are you dying?" asked Missy.

"No, but after I dance with you my life will be complete." said Jonathon.

"Sure." said Missy taking Jonathon's hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. They danced a few dances then Andy cut in, then Crosby from the Wizard, then Jake, then Josh and finally Matt.

"You look really hot tonight." said Matt.

"Thanks." said Missy.

"But I think you look hot all the time, even when you are covered with cod guts." said Matt.

"You have a very strange view of hottness then, but I appreciate the compliment." said Missy resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you getting tired?" asked Matt.

"I think I'm just ready to sit down for a while." replied Missy.

Missy arrived back at the table and slid in next to Edgar. He hadn't said 2 words to her since she revealed her costume. She reached for her coke and took a sip, it was blissfully free of alcohol.

"Thanks" she said to Edgar.

"For what?" he asked.

"For the drink" she said quietly.

"So naughty schoolgirl what do you think your punishment should be for leaving the boat in this sort of ensemble?" whispered Edgar in her ear.

"I'm sure someone will think of something" said Missy. "I need a cigarette" Edgar pulled his pack out and stuck two in his mouth, he quickly lit both and passed her one. She took a long drag off of it and sighed.

"Are you ready to go for a tour?" asked Phil from the other side of the table.

"I guess so." said Missy "But I have to ask my boss."

"You can go, just make sure someone responsible walks you back to the boat and don't do anything we wouldn't do." said Sig.

"I'll punish you later" said Edgar as Missy stood up. Missy just winked at him then took Phil's arm and headed out to the door.

The walk to the Cornelia Marie was cold. Missy was just wearing her ridiculously skimpy costume and Phil seemed to be enjoying her discomfort. When they finally got to the boat Missy deftly jumped down onto the deck. Phil started his tour with the bow and worked his way up to the wheelhouse.

"This boat is huge" said Missy sitting in the captains chair.

"It's a really great boat, she's served us well for many years." said Phil proudly. "I wanted to say thank you for your help with Jake."

"You are most welcome." replied Missy. The rumble of feet on the stairs announced the arrival of Jake and Josh. They burst into the room as if they expected to find Missy in flagrante delecto with their dad.

"Missy, you forgot your sweater." said Jake holding it out to her.

"Thanks." said Missy taking the sweater from Jake.

"Did you get the whole tour yet?" asked Josh. Missy nodded. "Even dessert?"

"No, I didn't get dessert." said Missy.

"Come with me, I'll make you something." said Josh reaching out for Missy's hand.

"Josh just go make the damn dessert and bring it up here." said Phil.

"Fine." said Josh petulantly. "Jake come help me." Jake followed Josh down the stairs to the galley.

"What would you like me to take a look at?" asked Missy.

"What makes you think I want something?" said Phil.

"Call it a hunch." said Missy knowingly.

"Sig has been bragging that he's feeling less stressed and healthier since you've been on the boat. I wanted to know what your secret was." said Phil.

"I've been making him drink water." replied Missy.

"Water? I've never seen Sig drink water in my life." said Phil in disbelief.

"Well I've been working with a reward system." said Missy.

"What kind of rewards?" asked Phil.

"Well the first one was a back massage, the second was a cup of cocoa, the third one he got to choose." said Missy.

"I suppose if I could choose a reward with you I'd drink water too." said Phil.

"Perhaps I'll start a program fleet wide regarding water consumption." said Missy jokingly. She gingerly picked up Phil's wrist and felt his pulse, next she pulled off his sweatshirt and listened through his t-shirt to his heart beat and breathing. It wasn't as good as a stethoscope, but she was able to hear that his heart was strong and his lungs had a small amount of wheeze to them, but nothing serious. Phil stood still trying not to lean forward and smell her hair. He couldn't imagine how big of a distraction she was on the Northwestern. He wasn't even able to lean over her without wanting to pin her to the wall and fuck her. Jake and Josh walked into the wheelhouse carrying ice cream sundaes.

"What's going on up here?" asked Jake.

"I'm just giving your dad a quick check up." replied Missy taking the offered sundae.

Missy and the Harris family talked as they ate. They asked her about how she liked crabbing and what she was going to do after the season was over.

"Do you think Sig will ask you back for Opies?" asked Jake.

"I hope not, one season is more than enough for me." said Missy.

"Well the way Sig talks about you I wouldn't be surprised if he did ask you back." said Phil. Missy just smiled and looked at the clock. It was getting late and she needed to rest up for the next trip.

"I think it's time for me to go back to the Northwestern." announced Missy.

"Boys walk her back ok." said Phil.

"Roger" said Jake and Josh.

The trio walked out on deck, Jake hopped onto the dock while Josh picked Missy up and passed her to Jake. They walked along the dock both holding her hand. When they were a few hundred feet from the Northwestern they stopped. "Well Missy we were wondering if we could get a good night kiss before we get too close to the boat." said Jake hopefully.

"I suppose it could be a token of my thanks for getting me back to the boat safely." said Missy. Jake swung her into a dark corner and planted his lips on hers. Missy kissed back fervently and when Jake's tongue sought entrance she opened willingly. Jake's hand traveled over her back and down to her bottom. He stroked at the lace on her bloomers then moved a hand around to cup her breast. Before he could go any farther Missy slowly broke the kiss. Josh had watched the whole exchange and was determined to do better than his brother. He stepped up to Missy then cupped her face, leaned in and gently kissed her, then he moved his kisses down her jaw line to her neck then back up to her mouth. The kiss was intense and rough, his hands stayed on her face but he pulled her body flush with his grinding his cloth covered erection into her stomach. Finally needing air the pair broke the kiss. Missy was slightly flushed as they walked the rest of the way to the boat. She said a quiet goodnight to both boys giving them small kisses on the cheek, then Missy hopped aboard the boat and headed inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Please be warned that this chapter contains graphically described adult situations.**

The second Missy walked into the dry room she felt an arm go around her waist and a hand cover her mouth.

"Don't say a word, everyone else is inside waiting for you." said Jake in a whisper. Once Missy nodded her head, Jake let go of her. "They have been planning your punishment for the last hour."

"Well I suppose I can't put off the inevitable." said Missy quietly. "Do you want to pull me in by my arm so it looks like you caught me?"

"Sure" said Jake. He grabbed a hold of her upper arm and moved her towards the galley.

"Look who I found" said Jake.

"Way to go junior, if you weren't full share already I'd have given it to you just for finding her." said Edgar.

"Come over here Missy" said Sig. Missy sighed and moved towards the table. "Since we didn't get to see this precious little outfit before we left we decided we should be able to see it now." finished Sig.

Missy stood in front of the table and slowly twirled around in a circle. Whereas the bar had been dim in the light of the galley it was easy to see the sheerness of her shirt and how short her skirt was.

"Did you like the tour of the Cornelia Marie?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, I even got an ice cream sundae for dessert." answered Missy.

"You deliberately disobeyed us tonight. " said Sig holding up his hand to forestall Missy's objections. "You know we would never have allowed you to wear that and you hid it from us on purpose. Therefore we believe that a punishment is in order."

"Since you're dressed like a naughty school girl you are going to get a spanking like a naughty school girl." said Edgar.

"What?" said Missy in outrage.

"Assume the position Missy, bend right over the table and we are all going to take a turn spanking you." explained Sig. Missy was horrified, she certainly knew she'd worn an outfit that was sure to make the crew angry, but never in a million years did she expect to get spanked.

"Jake, you are up first." said Sig. Jake walked up behind her and lifted the skirt out of the way. He gave her 3 quick smacks on the butt. He rubbed his hands through the ruffles on the bloomer and then stepped away from her. Missy let out the breath she was holding. She supposed if they were all like that it wouldn't be too bad. Next came Nick who gave her 5 spanks, they were about the same intensity as Jake's smacks. Matt was next, he gave her seven spanks on the bottom, and they were harder than both Nick and Jake's. Missy could feel tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Norman stood next, he gave a Missy a few minutes to collect herself before he delivered 10 smacks about the same strength as Matt's. By the time he was finished Missy had tears rolling down her cheeks. Edgar stood next and to add insult to injury he pulled down the bloomers and exposed Missy's bare ass.

"Now, it's time to get serious." he said as he let the first blow fall. It hurt 100 times worse than all the others combined and Missy couldn't stop herself from crying out. Edgar spanked her 5 times before he pulled her legs told her so she even more exposed. The next few slaps landed lower grazing her nether lips, the few after those landed directly on her pussy. The pain was quickly being replaced by arousal. Edgar spanked her and at the same time insinuated a finger in between her lips and touched her clit. Missy couldn't contain her moan. She opened her eyes and noticed that all the other guys were still seated at the table watching her and Edgar with increasing interest. Missy's cheeks were flaming red as she realized that she was being put on display, luckily from where they were sitting they couldn't really see any of her more intimate areas. Missy had lost count of the number of spanks she received from Edgar but when she felt him move away from her she was both relieved and disappointed.

Sig stood and walked behind her. "Now this would make a very pretty picture." he said quietly. "Now Missy I want you to count each one as I give it to you." Sig raised her hand and caught her on her right butt cheek.

"One" cried Missy.

"Very good" said Sig raising again to land another slap.

"Two" said Missy trying very hard to hold back her sob.

"Now now Missy, you know you deserve this punishment." said Sig "Don't you?" Missy just nodded miserably. She's never felt so embarrassed in her life. Missy continued to count out her punishment until she reached 10. Then Sig ran his hands tenderly over her reddened bottom.

"Matt get her an ice pack" commanded Sig. Matt returned with a frozen bag of peas and handed it to Sig. Sig placed it on her butt and Missy flinched.

"Well Missy I think you've been appropriately punished." said Sig pulling her to a standing position. As her skirt fell over her bottom the feel of the fabric irritated her already throbbing bottom, instead of pulling the bloomers back on she decided to just step out of them. With her head held high she walked towards her room giving the entire galley an excellent view of her very red bottom peaking out from under her skirt.

Once inside the room she picked up a pair of pajama pants and a tank top she decided to forgo underwear. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She closed the door, turned on the spray and carefully undressed. She looked at her bottom in the mirror, it looked almost purple and she had no doubt that it would be bruised for days. Missy stepped under the spray allowing herself to sob away all her embarrassment and pain, she stayed in the shower until her fingers were wrinkled. She dried herself off gingerly trying her best to avoid putting anything against her much abused posterior. As she pulled on her pajama pants she felt the cool fabric touch her and it provided a little relief, she wondered if maybe trying the frozen peas again wouldn't be too bad.

As she exited the bathroom she saw that Edgar was waiting for her. She lowered her eyes and tried to walk past him. He stopped her with an arm around her waist. "Are you ok?" he asked in a concern voice.

"My butt hurts." said Missy.

"I'm sure it does, perhaps I can make it feel better." said Edgar holding a bottle of lotion and a small ice pack. Missy looked at him then at the offering and nodded. The walked together to Edgar's room in silence. As they entered the room Missy noticed that it was empty.

"Where's Norman?"

"He's playing poker with the guys in the galley." said Edgar. "Lay down on the bed, pants off." Missy shucked off both shirt and pants and assumed the position. Edgar studied her bottom in the dim light of the room, it truly looked purple, a flash of remorse passed through him. Missy laid her head on the pillow facing the wall, she had no desire to see Edgar's face. She imagined he was looking smugly at the crew's handy work. The first drop of lotion on her bottom and Missy broke out in gooseflesh. Edgar cooled his hands on the ice pack and proceeded to rub the lotion into her skin. He was surprised at how hot her flesh was, adding more lotion he continued to massage her abused flesh. Missy was biting her lip to keep herself from making a sound. The feel of Edgar's hands over her skin was making her tingle. But, she was still upset about the treatment she'd received and didn't want to give in to the wonderful feeling.

"Missy, I'm sorry I hurt you so badly." said Edgar quietly "Will you please look at me for a second."

"No" came Missy's muffled reply. "Because of you I won't be able to sleep on my back for a week."

"It wasn't just me." said Edgar, then immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you had nothing to do with suggesting that they spank me. I'm sure it was Nick's idea." said Missy to the wall.

"I can make it up to you" said Edgar.

"How?" said Missy, still refusing to turn her head.

"You can spank me." said Edgar shocked at himself for offering such a thing.

"With what?" asked Missy. "Using my hand will probably just result in a hurt hand. Besides I would never purposefully hurt you, it's not in my nature." Edgar had never felt so small in his entire life.

"I'm so sorry Missy, I promise I'll make it up to you." said Edgar quietly. He gently placed the ice pack on Missy's bottom and left the room.

Upstairs in the wheelhouse Sig was going over some charts, he heard Edgar's footsteps on the stairs and turned to greet his brother. His greeting died on his lips when he saw the look on Edgar's face.

"What happened?" asked Sig.

"It's Missy." said Edgar.

"Is she leaving?" said Sig.

"No, she's mad at me, but not just mad, disappointed and hurt. I feel terrible for what I did and what I talked everyone else into doing. She totally called me out on it being my plan." said Edgar.

"I told you she would" said Norman's voice from the portside chair.

"Yes you did, and I should have listened to you." said Edgar resignedly. "I really want to make it up to her."

"Did you offer to let her spank you?" said Sig jokingly.

"Yes, and do you know what she said? That she could never purposefully hurt me." said Edgar forlornly.

"Oh man, she just squished you like a bug with that comment." said Norman.

"Don't I know it." said Edgar. He walked to the windows and looked out at the harbor, this night was suppose to be so much fun and it had ended with him hurting someone that he cared about.

"You should talk to the resident psychologist. I'm sure Matt will have a suggestion on how to get back in her good graces." said Sig.

"Yeah maybe I'll try that." said Edgar already turning to head downstairs.

The card game was starting to fizzle out when Edgar entered the galley. It seemed like Jake was having ridiculous good luck and had the majority of the chips in front of him. Matt was looking slightly defeated and Nick just looked like he was trying to discern how Jake was cheating. However, when they saw Edgar they all folded simultaneously. Jake scooted over so Edgar could have a seat on the bench.

"I think I really hurt her." blurted out Edgar.

"Physically or emotionally?" asked Matt.

"Both." said Edgar sadly.

"I thought you were going to apologize?" asked Jake.

"I did, but she's still upset and hurt. Her butt is going to be bruised for a while." said Edgar. "I even offered to let her spank me, but she said she'd never hurt me."

"How are you going to make it up to her?" asked Nick. "This sounds like a jewelry kind of I'm sorry."

"Where am I going to find jewelry for her? Besides she doesn't even wear jewelry." said Edgar

"Well I'm stumped. I'm going to bed." announced Nick getting up.

"Will you go check on her for me?" asked Edgar "She probably still likes you."

"Fine." said Nick walking towards Edgar's stateroom.

"Edgar, maybe this is for the best." said Matt.

"What are you talking about?" said Edgar.

"You can't keep her it's not fair to her. You aren't really available, after this trip you and she are going to have to go back to your wife. You as a husband and Missy as a best friend." said Matt.

"You make her sound like she's a puppy I found at the park." said Edgar.

"Well you kind of treated her like that today didn't you." said Matt knowingly.

"You are a real bastard sometimes" said Edgar dropping his head to hit it repeatedly into the tabletop.

"Edgar, you are going to mess up your forehead doing that." said Jake. Edgar stopped and just rested his head on the table.

Nick opened the door to Edgar's room and saw Missy lying naked facedown on the bed. She looked like she was asleep, but he walked in to make sure.

"Go away." said Missy's muffled voice.

"I will, Edgar just asked me to check on you." said Nick. Missy turned her head towards Nick as if needing to verify it was him.

"Tell him my butt still hurts." said Missy turning her head back to the wall.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." said Nick.

"No, you didn't. Besides, you tried to warn me earlier that the Hansen's weren't going to like the costume." said Missy sadly.

"Missy, even if they didn't like the costume spanking you probably wasn't the best form of punishment. Although it was probably over quicker then if they had you do something else." said Nick diplomatically.

"Tell that to my shiny red ass" said Missy.

"Do you want me to get you a new ice pack or anything?" asked Nick running his hand gently over Missy's exposed backside. "Your skin is still really hot."

"No, Edgar put some lotion on it earlier and it made it feel a little better." said Missy. Nick reached up and pulled the ties out of Missy's hair. Her hair reformed into her usual curly mass and he began to run his fingers through it trying to untangle the worst of the snarls.

"You know Missy we all regret what happened tonight. The faster you can forgive us the better the trip will be. I think we'd all be willing to do something horrible if it means that we get back in your good graces." said Nick.

"I'll think about it" said Missy.

"That's all I could hope for." said Nick. He continued to brush his fingers through her hair until he was pretty sure she was asleep.

Nick walked back into the galley and updated Edgar on what he'd said to Missy and her general state of health. Suggesting that she probably needed more lotion or another ice pack Nick retired to his room for some much deserved rest.

"I'll take it to her" said Jake getting up to get a bag of peas out of the freezer.

"The lotion is on the floor next to the bed." said Edgar, his voice partially muffled by the table.

"Roger" said Jake walking towards the stateroom.

Jake opened the door and saw Missy's body on the bed, he walked over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Who is it?" said Missy.

"It's Jake, I have some frozen peas and I'm going to reapply the lotion."

"Fine." said Missy. Jake grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted some into his hands. He rubbed his hands together a bit to warm up the lotion.

"You don't have to warm it up, the colder it is the better if feels." said Missy turning her head to look at him. Jake nodded and spread the lotion in his hands onto her bottom. The skin was hot enough to make his hand uncomfortable. He added more lotion and massaged it gently into her skin careful not to push too hard.

"Is this ok?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it feels nice" answered Missy. Jake reached lower massaging where her bottom and legs met, the skin was hot there too, but not as hot as the rest of her bottom. He wondered how far down she'd been hit, his hands traced down her legs realizing that the tops of her thighs were warm but not hot. He continued to rub lotion into her skin moving his hands around her bottom. He felt her shift her legs open and he realized what she wanted. He quickly reached down through her spread legs finding her opening. He ran his finger around the outside of her pussy, he reached down farther and found her clit protruding slightly from it's hood. He rubbed it gently and felt her hips thrust back slightly so he could add more pressure. She was wet and he wondered if it was because of the spankings or the massage. He moved his fingers across her clit in a quick rhythm.

"Jake, please fuck me." said Missy, getting up on all fours. Jake didn't need to be asked twice, he dropped his pants and climbed up into Edgar's bed. He was already hard and the taboo of being in his deck boss' bed fucking his Missy was making him even harder. Entering her in one push he stopped just short of slamming his hips against her ass. Things were quickly coming to a finish, he could feel Missy move her hand down to her clit and once her orgasm started Jake couldn't help himself. He slammed his hips into her with each thrust, Missy felt the shock of pain each time, but instead of impeding her orgasm it seemed to intensify it. Burying her head in the pillow she howled out her climax, Jake followed her a few seconds later and in order to keep from yelling out he leaned over and bit her shoulder. The both collapsed together on the bed. "Jake get off me you are hurting my ass." said Missy

"Sorry. That was amazing." said Jake picking up the frozen peas and placing it on her bottom.

"Thank you, that was just what I needed." said Missy sleepily. Jake for his part let himself drift off for a few seconds before he thought better of it. He did not want to be caught naked in Edgar's bed with Missy. He got dressed quickly and headed back to the galley to tell Edgar Missy was asleep.

Edgar returned to his room a while later and crawled in next to Missy. She was fast asleep and didn't even move when he moved down to brush her hair behind her ear. He watched her sleep until his eyes grew heavy and he too succumbed to sleep. The last thing he said before he surrendered to sleep was "I'm sorry Missy, I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Please continue to read and review. Also remember that this story contains adult situations and graphic descriptions of sexual acts, consider yourself warned.

Missy woke with a groan as she rolled over onto her back. She felt Edgar's arm wrap around her and pull her back on her side. She wondered how many times she'd tried to roll over while she was sleeping. Edgar's hand smoothed over her back as if he was trying to lull her back to sleep. Missy just sighed, she knew she had to forgive the crew in general and specifically Edgar if she wanted to make it through the next trip. She opened her eyes and realized that Edgar was watching her.

"I forgive you."

Edgar didn't say anything, he seemed to be waiting for her to yell just kidding or something.

"Just like that?" asked Edgar still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Yes." said Missy. Edgar reached forward crushing her body to his. She relaxed as soon as their bodies came into contact.

"Just know that I'm really really sorry and that I will make it up to you. You can ask me to do anything." said Edgar sincerely.

"I want you and the entire crew including Sig to wear a pair of my underwear when we pull the first string of this trip." said Missy.

"Done" said Edgar not really caring what he just agreed to, he just wanted Missy happy again. Missy smiled to herself and rolled over Edgar in order to get out of bed. He stopped her half way and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"You're welcome, you would have been miserable the whole trip and everyone would have suffered." said Missy kissing him back before climbing out of bed. She slipped on her pants and t-shirt and walked out of the room. Edgar closed his eyes and smiled, then he sat up realizing he'd just agreed to wear women's underwear.

Sig was sitting at the table sipping some coffee and watching a movie when Missy walked into the galley.

"Did you and Edgar make up yet?" he asked warily.

"Yes, just now. He even agreed to do something to make it up to me." said Missy helping herself to some coffee then leaning against the counter.

"Oh yeah, what did you ask him to do?" asked Sig.

"I'm sure he will tell you soon." said Missy mysteriously.

"Why don't you sit down?" said Sig with a smirk.

"Sure" said Missy carefully arranging herself so she was kneeling and her bottom was suspended between her legs. Sig smiled at her ingenuity.

"We are leaving in a few hours to head back out. Are you ready for the second trip?" asked Sig.

"Yep, although I hope it doesn't require any sitting down." said Missy with a scowl on her face.

"Let me see your butt." said Sig. Missy stood and walked over to where Sig was sitting then without ceremony pulled down her pants showing him her bottom.

"Oh my God Missy, it looks terrible." said Sig, clearly shocked at the damage they'd done.

"It feels terrible." said Missy gingerly pulling up her pants.

"You need to put something on it, it's completely bruised." said Sig his voice rising in alarm.

"I have no idea what to put on it, in all my medical training the only thing that I've heard that can heal a bruise is time" replied Missy evenly.

"How long do you think it will hurt?" asked Sig.

"I don't know, probably a week." said Missy.

"I hope whatever you asked Edgar to do is worth your weeks worth of pain." said Sig.

"Oh, I think it will be." said Missy. Missy left Sig to finish watching the movie and got up to do some laundry.

Norman and Missy were out on deck later making sure everything was secured for their departure. Phil walked over to the deck and Norman waved him aboard.

"Are you heading out today?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, in a few hours" answered Norman.

"Did Ding and Dong get you back safe last night, Missy?" asked Phil.

"Yes, they did." said Missy with a smile. Norman glanced between Missy and Phil trying to decide if they were sharing some sort of inside joke.

"You want to go to the Elbow room for one last dink before you leave?" asked Phil addressing both Norman and Missy.

"I don't know if I'm allowed" said Missy. "I'll have to ask Sig."

"Did you get in trouble for your little stunt last night?" asked Phil. "Because if you were on my boat I would have tanned your little hide."

Norman was completely unable to stifle his laugh and almost caused himself to hyperventilate. Phil eyes widened and he realized that someone on the boat had actually spanked her. Missy just rolled her eyes and went inside to ask Sig if she could go and change her clothes. She emerged a few minutes later in a some leggings and what looked like a cute shirt dress. Edgar, Matt, Jake and Nick followed her out.

"Looks like your escorts are coming too." said Phil. Missy just shrugged and scrambled onto the dock.

The Elbow Room was filled with crabbers having one last drink before they headed out. Missy stood at a table while Phil and the rest of the Northwestern crew sat, soon they were joined by Jake and Josh. The waitress set down the tables drinks and Missy sipped happily at her jack and coke.

"Missy come sit on my lap" said Jake patting his leg.

"No thanks" said Missy "I'm not really interested in sitting anywhere right now." Jake shrugged and took a sip of his drink. Jonathon, Andy and the Time Bandit crew stormed into the bar.

"Missy!" said Andy coming towards her " I can't believe Sig let you off the boat." Before Missy could stop him he picked her up and spun her around. As he set her down he gave her a smack on the butt.

"OW!" yelled Missy unable to stop the tears that sprung to her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jonathon.

"My butt hurts from the spanking I received last night." said Missy drying her eyes. The entire table went silent and all eyes turned to Edgar.

"I didn't think you guys were really serious about spanking her." said Jonathon. "Missy, let me see your battle scars."

"Maybe later" said Missy.

"Come on prissy Missy, let Jonathon and I see what made you yell so loud" said Andy.

"Fine" said Missy angling herself so only the table could her then pulled her pants down a little to show off one side of her red bottom. The revelation was met with silence. Missy carefully pulled her pants back on and turned around to face the table. There were matching looks of shock on everyone's face.

"And before you ask yes it's just as painful as it looks." retorted Missy before walking back to the bar to get another drink. Jake Harris got up and followed her. At the bar Jake ordered her a shot of jack and double jack and coke. She smiled and accepted the drinks. Clinking her shot glass with his they both knocked back the shot.

"You have a really cute butt, even if it is purple right now" said Jake conversationally.

"Thank you." said Missy. After they finished their drinks they wandered back to the table, just as they arrived Edgar announced that it was time for them to go.

Missy staggered back to the boat, the alcohol flowing through her system. With assistance from almost everyone she managed to get onto the boat. Sig popped walked out of the wheelhouse door and glared over the railing at the group.

"I said one drink and then come back, not get Missy wasted and come back." yelled Sig. "Get her inside and then get ready to cast off." Matt walked Missy inside and laid her face down on her bunk. She smiled drunkenly at him as he left the room. Missy laid quietly for about 5 minutes before she realized that she should go to the bathroom. After a few attempts she managed to get to her feet and open the door. Upon entering the hallway she bounced between the two walls until she finally fell into the bathroom. Sitting down on the toilet to pee didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Finishing up she decided she didn't really want to go back to her stateroom and she slowly made her way up to the wheelhouse. She tripped on the last step and barely avoided smashing her face into the wheelhouse carpeting.

"Missy is that you?" asked Sig maneuvering the boat out of it's space at the dock. Missy just nodded not even realizing that Sig couldn't hear her nod. Sig glanced over his shoulder and saw that Missy was sprawled out on the wheelhouse floor.

"Will one of you please come up here and get Missy before she barfs all over my wheelhouse." Sig announced over the hailer. Edgar walked up the back stairs and opened the door to the wheelhouse. Sig merely pointed over to wear Missy was laying.

"How much did you give her to drink?" asked Sig.

"I had 3 jack and cokes, one was a double and a shot." said Missy from the floor. Edgar just shrugged and walked over to pick up Missy. He carried her down to the stairs wondering where he should put her.

"I want to go outside" said Missy, "I need fresh air." Edgar carried her outside and sat down in one of the camp chairs the crew used during short jogs between strings. Matt and Jake joined him a few minutes later and they all watched Dutch Harbor get smaller and smaller as they traveled back to the grounds.

Edgar shifted Missy in his lap wondering if he should get her some warmer clothes. As soon as he got her in a comfortable position Missy leaned over and threw up all over his boots and the deck.

"I guess I deserved that." said Edgar quietly. Matt went inside to get a glass of water for Missy and Jake grabbed the hose to wash off the deck and Edgar's boots.

"I feel much better" said Missy finally lifting her head. She gratefully accepted the cup of water from Matt drinking greedily.

"Don't drink it too fast, you will just end up throwing up again." said Matt.

"Are you getting cold?" asked Edgar hugging her into the warmth of his sweatshirt.

"I'm ok" said Missy. "It's really beautiful out here."

"Well when you lips start turning blue I'm taking you inside" said Edgar.

"Roger" said Missy. Matt gave her a high five for using Edgar's favorite word. Edgar just hugged her tighter smiling into her hair. After another 20 minutes Missy was ready to go back inside and lay down.

Walking into the room she saw that Nick and Jake were both sleeping in their bunks. Missy changed into a pair of pajamas and snuggled under her blanket, when she woke a few hours later she felt like a new woman. Deciding just to wear the pajamas until it was time to go to work she walked into the galley. Matt was in the kitchen staring into the refrigerator.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Missy

"Waiting for divine inspiration to tell me what I should cook." answered Matt.

"How's that been working for you?" said Missy saucily.

"Do you want another spanking?" said Matt jokingly.

"Very funny" said Missy backing away slightly.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Matt closing the door to the fridge and turning to face Missy. He took in her bear pajama pants and tank top with a shamrock on it, she looked silly and hot at the same time.

"Carne Asada Burritos sounds delicious right now." said Missy dreamily.

"Mexican it is." said Matt opening the freezer and pulling out some ground beef. Setting it in the sink he headed out of the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Missy walked around him and pulled a soda out of the fridge, then grabbed a bag of chips before sitting down. Her bottom hurt and she quickly shifted to her knees, trying to avoid the pain.

"What cartoon is on your pants?" asked Matt

"The carebears, specifically good luck bear." answered Missy.

"You have a ridiculous wardrobe on this boat." said Matt laughing.

"I'm glad it makes you smile." said Missy offering him the bag of chips. "So, have you talked to Edgar about the first string yet?"

"No, why?" said Matt.

"Just curious." said Missy, standing up to put the chips back in the cabinet.

"Is something happening during the first string?" asked Matt cornering Missy in the kitchen.

"It's Edgar's secret to tell." said Missy slipping under his arm and up the wheelhouse stairs. Matt followed hot on her heels.

Edgar was sitting in the portside chair talking to Sig when Missy and Matt appeared. "You look better" he said to Missy.

"Thanks, I feel much better. Sorry about your boots." said Missy. "No worries, a lot more disgusting shit will get on them before the trip's through." said Edgar dismissively.

"What did she do to your boots?" asked Sig.

"She puked on them." answered Edgar. "And before you ask, Junior washed it off the deck." Sig nodded appeased.

"Edgar, what's happening during the first string?" asked Matt. Edgar froze, he hadn't even considered how he was going to tell the guys about his agreement with Missy. He had kind of hoped that she would forget about it.

"I promised Missy I'd do something for her, and that's when I'm doing it." said Edgar evasively.

"What are you doing specifically?" asked Sig.

"Weareallgoingtowearherunderwear" said Edgar in a rush.

"What? I didn't catch any of that." said Sig. Edgar took a deep breath and repeated the words slowly.

"We are all going to wear her underwear."

"What?!?" I assure you that I am not." said Sig. Missy looked at Edgar.

"Sig, you have to. I promised. Besides all of us spanked her." said Edgar imploringly. Sig said nothing, just staring straight out of the window. Matt was also silent, just staring at Missy who had a ridiculous smile on her face. He felt immediately that this was going to be painful and humiliating.

Later that night over tacos Edgar told the rest of the guys. The level of outrage was strongest from Norman, who flatly refused to be a part of it, claiming that Edgar had no right to make agreements regarding his person. Missy for her part sat quietly at the table letting the chaos and yelling go on around her without taking much notice. She was trying to decide who was going to wear which pair of panties. Norman and Missy did the dishes later in silence. Norman kept shooting Missy dirty looks which she patently ignored.

"Why would you ask us to do that?" spat Norman handing Missy the last dish to dry.

"Because Edgar said he'd do anything, and I want him to get all of you to do this." said Missy.

"It was his idea to spank you." said Norman.

"Yes, but you all went along with it" said Missy sagely. Norman said nothing in response, just turned and walked away. Missy finished cleaning up the kitchen and went back to her room to pick out the undies.

Nick, Jake and Matt were all in the room laying in their bunks talking. Missy walked in and they fell silent. Missy just smiled and went over to her bag, she placed all of her underwear on her bed and started organizing them into piles. One pile was boy shorts, one was expensive underwear and the other pile was g-strings that she didn't care if they got ruined. Putting the first two piles back in her bag she separated the g-strings into color piles. She turned to the guys in the racks and considered which color they would get.

"I want purple" said Jake. Missy nodded and tossed him a purple g-string.

"I think you should give Edgar and Sig pink ones." said Matt. Missy nodded again and placed a hot pink and pale pink g-string aside. For Norman she chose a mint green, Nick got a powder blue one, and Matt got one with her favorite care bear on it. She walked through the boat handing out the underwear to all the crew. Sig just dropped his on the chart desk, sneering that she would pay for this. Norman placed his on the nightstand while Edgar set his under his pillow. By the time she got back to her own room the other guys had put them away. Missy crawled into bed thinking of how much fun the first string would be.


	12. Chapter 12

**All medical information in this chapter is made up. Rated M for a reason.

Missy woke early, went to the galley to make breakfast and wait for everyone to appear. She decided to make scrambles, she was sautéing the onions, peppers, and potatoes in a huge skillet when Sig appeared in the galley.

"We have a little over an hour until the first string."

"Ok, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." replied Missy.

"Can I wear this thing on my wrist?" he asked holding up her tiny pair of underwear.

"Nope." said Missy simply turning back to the stove.

"I didn't think so." said Sig rather forlornly.

Breakfast was on the table 20 minutes later, everyone ate together but conversation was stilted. Missy didn't take much notice, she just sat eating her breakfast with a vicious smile on her face. She even volunteered to do the dishes so the guys had "extra time" to get dressed. With matching dirty looks all the guys retreated to their rooms to dress. Missy did the dishes, then quickly retreated to the room to change.

Walking into the room she grabbed some clothes and quickly changed into them. Turning around she noticed that everyone else in the room was already dressed uncomfortable looks on all their faces.

"This really hurts" said Matt trying to adjust himself through his sweats.

"So does my butt" said Missy.

"Honestly, I think the little string is sawing my sac in half." remarked Jake.

Missy just rolled her eyes, she really didn't need to hear all about what was going on with her thongs. She made a mental note to burn them when the string was over. Walking out into the hall she saw Edgar.

"Missy, have I told you today how much I love you." said Edgar looking a little wild eyed.

"Not yet." said Missy.

"I love you." said Edgar before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards the galley. Stopping just before the wheelhouse stairs Edgar turned and pulled his sweats to reveal the ridiculously tight g-string pulled tight across his ass. "Now you've seen mine, lets go see if Sig is wearing his."

They walked up the stairs together and noticed that Sig was standing in front of his chair instead of sitting.

"Sig, let me see how cute you look in the undies." said Edgar. Sig flipped him the bird and noticed Missy beside him.

"I suppose you are here to see proof." spat Sig. Missy nodded. Sig unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down revealing his package stuffed into the front of tiny hot pink panties. Edgar started laughing, his huge voice filling the entire wheelhouse. Missy just covered her mouth with her hand and turned around to walk downstairs.

The buzzer sounded and the whole crew headed outside. Everyone had shown Missy they were wearing the underwear in one way or another. Missy enjoyed watching them walk and get into their raingear, their pained expressions all but made getting spanked worth it. The first pot came over the rail and it was full of crab, no one on the deck cheered. "Holy Shit, if the whole string is like this we are going to have to wear g-strings all the time" wailed Matt as he swung the pot around to get the door facing the right way.

"No shit, that would be horrible." replied Edgar. After about 10 pots the complaints really started.

"Missy this thing is chaffing me" said Nick. Missy just shrugged as she dove into to the pot to hang the bait.

"You are a horrible human being, I'm going to have a bald spot on my sac where this thing is rubbing off all the hair." said Norman. On and on it went, by the time they were halfway through the string Missy thought about just letting them just go in and change just so she didn't have to hear about it anymore. Then she realized that was probably their plan, so she just blocked out all their comments. By the time they reached the last pot of the string everyone was happy. Sig called Missy up to the wheelhouse to take over so he could change into more decent undergarments. Missy sat in the big chair watching the plotter mark their progress, the smile on her face stretched from ear to ear. Sig returned to the wheelhouse an hour later looking refreshed and happier.

"Just warning you, they are all downstairs in bad moods." said Sig. "But dinner is delicious." Missy hopped out of Sig's chair and watched as he sunk down and sighed.

"Did you sit down at all today?" asked Missy.

"No, it hurt too much." said Sig. "By the way here you go." Sig threw her the g-string and grinned.

"Thanks, I'm going to let the guys burn them." said Missy turning to walk down the stairs.

Entering the galley Missy could practically feel the anger rolling off the guys. She served herself a plate and ate standing at the counter. When she was finished with her dinner she washed her dishes and put them away. Walking back to the table she faced the angry crew twirling Sig's g-string on her finger.

"How about we burn them" she said. Her suggestion was met with a moment of silence then she was pelted with 5 g-strings. All six of them made their way outside where Missy threw the g-strings down on the sorting table where Edgar doused them in lighter fluid and set them ablaze. It took less than a minute before they were unrecognizable and just a few more until they were just ashes. Jake got the hose and washed the remnants off the table, once everything was clean they retreated back inside.

"Alright Missy I will give you props on a very creative and painful punishment." said Edgar lightly patting her butt. Missy spun around and scowled, she was still sore.

"For God sakes Edgar don't make her mad, it's going to take days for me to heal from this and who knows what she'll dream up next" said Norman. The crew spent the rest of the jog between strings watching a movie and trying to throw popcorn into each other's mouths. When Sig announced they were coming up to the next string the tension from the previous days had completely dissipated.

The next string was pulled through the night, as dawn broke there was a pod of Orcas swimming near the boat. Missy was amazed at their size and how close they were to the boat. She realized in that moment how fortunate she was to be out here and be able to see nature in this setting. The moment was quickly broken when Edgar yelled at her for more bait. The number in the pots were decent so Sig wanted the crew to set back. Missy and the crew worked until the sun was set and the moon had risen high in the sky. Their exhaustion was causing small mistakes, fingers being slammed in pot doors, missing the buoys, and forgetting crab counts. While she was slicing cod for bait Missy cut herself, the hole in the glove was negligent, but the blood pouring out of it belied a bigger cut. Instead of tending to it, she merely asked Jake to tape in with duct tape and continued to work to finish the string. When the last pot was reset Sig called them off the deck.

Stripping off the raingear in the ready room, Missy asked Edgar to help her take off her gloves. Easily slipping off rubber glove he struggled to get the cloth glove off her left hand. Tugging harder he felt it give way, the sight that it revealed was a very very nasty cut.

"Shit Missy, we need to get this cleaned up. Why didn't you tell me you cut yourself?" said Edgar.

Missy quickly followed Edgar into the bathroom. He held her finger under the water and tried to wash out the wound.

"Edgar I have saline in the bag under my bed and a syringe to irrigate the wound with." said Missy pulling her hand out from under the water. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her finger and walked back into the galley. She moved over to the sink, hanging her hand over the lip of the sink, watching with morbid fascination as blood dripped from her finger. She hoped it was her imagination because she could swear she could see part of her bone. Edgar returned momentarily with Jake, Matt and Nick in his wake.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" asked Edgar holding her medical bag in one hand and a bottle of saline in the other.

"I just need you to get out the syringe, it's plastic and it doesn't have a needle in it." said Missy. Edgar passed the saline to Matt and dug around in the bag until he found what he was looking for. Seeing Edgar had what he needed she told Matt to open the saline bottle and fill up the syringe. Closing her eyes and girding herself against the pain she told Edgar to hold it into the wound and squeeze. The second the solution hit her hand she jerked it back.

"I need someone to hold my hand in place." said Missy. Nick pinned down her wrist on the lip of the sink and Edgar emptied 3 syringes full of solution into the cut. Missy had her eyes screwed shut against the pain.

"Missy, I think it's clean" said Edgar. "But it's still bleeding."

"That's too be expected it's a deep cut. It's going to need stitches." said Missy her voice sounding distant to her own ears. Matt helped her to the table and sat her down. Placing a towel under her hand she told Edgar which size suture needle to use. She winced as the first stitch went into her finger and by the time Edgar had gotten to the third she was pretty sure she was going to throw up. Biting her lip against the pain she bit harder each time she felt the needle pierce her skin.

"Missy, stop biting your lip, it's bleeding." said Jake. Taking a deep breath she released her lip, the tang of blood flooding her mouth. She looked down to check on the progress and realized that Edgar was doing a fairly decent job. She distracted herself by complimenting him on how nice and even the stitches looked. When he reached the end of the cut he wasn't sure how to tie off the end. Missy noticed his pause and simply guided his hand to tie the knot at the end. It certainly wasn't as pretty as Missy's stitches, but it was great for an amateur. Missy sat at the table for a long time, unsure if getting to her feet would cause her to faint. The guys ate dinner around her but she wasn't interested in eating anything. She took some ibuprofen and drank a glass of milk, but that was really all she could stomach. Missy felt vaguely aware of someone lifting her up and carrying her upstairs to the wheelhouse.

In the wheelhouse Sig looked at the stitches on her hand and then up into Missy's blank face.

"She might be in shock or just exhausted, put her in my room and I'll keep an eye on her" said Sig.

Edgar laid Missy down on the bed gingerly stripping her out of her clothes. He brought a washcloth from Sig's bathroom and gave her a cursory sponge bath. He kept vigil over her until Sig came into the room.

"Is she any better?" he asked.

"The same." said Edgar.

"Bring her some clothes, I don't want her to freak out when she finally snaps out of it and realizes that she's naked." said Sig.

"Roger" said Edgar. He returned minutes later with a handful of clothes and helped Sig dress her.

"I can't believe that she wears these kinds of underwear every day, just wearing if for a couple of hours nearly did me in" said Sig slipping the g-string over Missy's hips.

"Yeah, well try hauling pots while wearing one, I guaranty it's worse." said Edgar.

Lifting Missy into a sitting position Edgar slipped her shirt on. "Well at least we know all her bodily functions aren't failing" he said while pinching one of her hardened nipples.

"Edgar, do not molest her while she's in shock" said Sig.

"Fine" said Edgar petulantly.

Once Missy was dressed and tucked in, Sig slid in next to her. He moved her gently onto her side placing an arm carefully around her waist, taking extra care to make sure that her finger was outside the blanket. At some point during the night Missy closed her eyes and slept, she dreamt of nothing. Sig held her tightly all night, threads of dreams continually flitting through his exhausted mind.

Missy woke up completely unsure of where she was or who she was with, for a moment she felt a little like she'd been drugged. Her head and body felt heavy and sluggish but when she moved her whole body ached reminding her that she was on the Northwestern. Lifting her finger to her face she saw that it was wrapped in a bandage, she remembered cutting it, Edgar giving her stitches and then the memory was muddled. She laid her hand back down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until she felt Sig start to move.

"Missy, are you back in the land of the living?" asked Sig sleepily.

"Yes." said Missy.

"You had us a little worried last night. I think you went into shock." said Sig quietly.

"Probably. That was the first time I've ever had stitches." admitted Missy.

"Really? That's kind of surprising." said Sig.

"Well, normally in my profession I'm only handing the sharp instruments to others, not using them myself." said Missy with a smile.

"You sound like your back to normal." said Sig.

"I think so. How long was I out of it for?" asked Missy.

"We've been sleeping for about 4 hours, before that maybe another hour or 2." said Sig.

"I'm still tired, but I think that is just from working, not from the finger" explained Missy.

"You will be tired until this season is over, it just comes with the territory." said Sig. Missy flopped back onto the bed in response covering her eyes dramatically. Sig just leaned down and kissed her. Missy parted her lips and slipped her tongue into Sig's mouth.

"Edgar is right you are addictive." moaned Sig into Missy's mouth. Missy smiled and slipped her good hand under his t-shirt caressing his stomach. Sig's hands lifted the hem of her t-shirt just enough to gain access to her breasts. Leaning his head down he laved her nipples before moving southward. He slipped her pants and underwear off dropping them over the side of the bed before removing his own clothes. Sig grasped her wrists in his hand holding them above her head. Missy tried to move her hands but Sig held them in place, understanding the game she stopped tugging. Sig spread her legs and slid a finger into her pussy using his thumb to stimulate her clit. When Missy was wet enough he plunged into her. Missy arched her back and ground her pubic bone into Sig's with each thrust. The sex was frantic and before either realized it Missy was cumming causing Sig to tumble over the edge. Collapsing on top of Missy it took Sig a minute before he was able to catch his breath enough to roll off of her. They were both sweaty from their exertions.

"Shower" said Sig helping Missy to her feet. They attempted to shower together, but quickly gave up when it became apparent that the stall was just too small to accommodate two bodies. When Missy emerged from the bathroom she found Sig dressed and waiting for her with clothes in hand. Missy quickly dressed and they both walked down to the galley together.

Edgar jumped up from the seat, grabbing Missy and swinging her around. Setting her back down he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so glad you're better" he said.

"Me too. Sorry if I scared you. It was my first time ever getting stitches and I think I got a little freaked out." said Missy. "Thanks to all of you for helping."

"We'd do anything for you Missy. I think we proved that yesterday." said Matt. "Now lets get you something to eat."

Missy ate some oatmeal for breakfast and had a few cups of coffee. Sig announced that the next string was about an hour away so the crew suited up and went out to prepare the deck for another day of fishing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read and review. This chapter is more plot driven but still contains adult language and situations.**

The weather was coming up and Sig was trying very hard to keep the boat out of the trough. The work on deck seemed to be twice as hard for Missy because of her finger. At the sorting table she was measuring a crab, not paying close enough attention and felt the pincher claw close on her finger. She tried to yank her finger out of it's grasp but that only served to make the crab clamp down on it.

"You stupid fucker" yelled Missy as she was about the hit the crab with her other hand.

"Don't kill that crab, it's money in the bank" said Edgar. He moved around and gingerly pried the crab off her finger. Missy cradled her finger in her other hand and stuck out her tongue at the crab as he proceeded down the conveyer belt into the tank.

"Take off the glove and see if your finger's ok." said Edgar. Missy went to pull of her glove and Edgar stopped her. "Inside, where you won't get fish guts in it. Norman go with her."

"Roger" said Norman walking over to where Missy was standing.

Inside the ready room Norman pulled the tape off of Missy's rubber glove before pulling it off, then carefully peeled off the cloth glove. The crab claw had pierced the rubber glove, but the cloth glove was intact. The stitches seemed to have held and although Missy's finger was a disgusting shade of purple the wound seemed to be fine.

"Norman, I can take your stitches out for you tonight." said Missy conversationally.

"Cool, they itch like a mother fucker." said Norman. Missy grabbed another pair of gloves and Norman taped them on. Within 2 minutes of walking off deck they were both back out doing their respective jobs.

Sig's plan was to turn and burn the gear until the tanks were stuffed, he hoped his crew would go into robot mode as soon as possible. The crew worked tirelessly for hours taking only occasional breaks to take turns going in to grab a bite to eat and refill their coffee mugs. Missy had finally figured out a way to do her job without having her finger get in the way and was able to keep up with the crew. Edgar was happy with his deck, everyone was working well together and the fishing was decent. His only complaint was the weather was starting to get a little rough and he wasn't sure how long Missy would be able to stay on her feet. He had already started to count the number of times she fell, so far it was 4.

Missy hopped into the pot lifting the bait up to pass the bungee cord through to Jake. She heard the buzzer and Sig yell "heads up", but there was no where for her to go. The wave poured over the side of the deck effectively creating a torrent of water that washed Missy all the way out of the pot, dropping her on the deck. Jake was sitting next to her on the deck, they were both completely soaked. Staring at each other for a minute they both burst out laughing.

"Ok kids, we only have 3 more pots in this string and you can head in to dry off." said Sig over the hailer.

"Roger" yelled Edgar. The crew burned through the last of the gear and headed off deck. Jake and Missy were still laughing at each other and when they started stripping off clothing they were seeing who was wetter.

"My sweatshirt is soaked" said Jake.

"Mine too, so is my t-shirt, my long sleeve t-shirt and my long underwear top." said Missy.

"Alright, I'm soaked to the skin, but I'm not wearing as much on top as you are." said Jake.

"Her bras wet too" added Nick trying not to openly stare at Missy's chest.

"Well, like I said, I'm not wearing as many layers as you." said Jake.

"My pants and undies are wet too." announced Missy.

"Mine too." said Jake laughing.

Missy walked into the bathroom still wearing her sweats and her bra. She turned on the hot water and stripped out of her remaining clothes. She'd just stepped into the shower when Jake appeared.

"Hurry up, I'm freezing." said Jake, his teeth chattering.

"Just get in here" said Missy moving to make room for him.

Missy and Jake played around in the shower soaping each other and washing each other's hair. Both were scared the hot water would be turned off so their little escapade wasn't followed through to completion. They emerged from the shower and headed into their room. Missy was bent over her duffle bag pulling out some clothes.

"Jake, how long till we reach the next string?"

"I have no idea. Why?" asked Jake.

"Because, if we are heading right out then I have work clothes and if not then I have lounge clothes." explained Missy.

"Girls are so complicated." said Jake with a shake of his head. He heard a harrumph from Missy's side of the room and started to laugh. When he turned to look at her he saw that she was dressed in just a bra and underwear looking at two outfits laid out of her bunk. His breath caught in his throat, the memories of bedding her came rushing back and he could feel his cock harden. Without a second thought he walked over, grabbed her around the waist and ground his erection into her panty clad bottom.

"This would be another reason why knowing how long this break is would be helpful" said Missy over her shoulder. Just then there was a knock at the door and Nick poked his head in.

"Dinner time" he said.

Missy threw Jake an "I told you so" look as he repeatedly hit his head on the upper bunk.

Matt had just gotten dinner on the table when Missy and Jake arrived.

"Jake, what the hell did you do to your head." said Edgar.

"I hit it on a bunk" said Jake truthfully.

"Oh Junior, someday you will learn to watch your head ." said Edgar laughing.

Dinner was eaten and the dishes were washed, the crew dispersed some going to rest others to do wheel watch. Missy headed out to do some laundry. Norman was sitting at the galley table when she came in dropping an arm full of clean clothes on the bench seat before starting to fold it.

"Are you ready for your stitches to come out? asked Missy as she folded a t-shirt.

"Yes, the itching is horrible." said Norman.

"I'll do it as soon as I'm done folding this" she said pointing to the stack of laundry.

"You are the only person on this boat who actually folds their clothes. The rest of us just stuff them back into the bags." said Norman conversationally.

"I like being different." said Missy.

"So are you enjoying your time out here?" asked Norman.

"Yes. It's a vacation from reality and I'm making the most of it." said Missy happily.

"You are a hard worker and I'm sure if the whole nursing thing doesn't work out Sig will consider hiring you." said Norman

"No thanks. I think one trip is really my limit." said Missy. "I just wanted to prove I could do it, and I think I have with only minimum injuries." Folding the last pair of pants Missy stacked the clothes into a pile.

"I'm going to drop these in my room and then I'll meet you in yours to take out the stitches." she said.

"I'll be there." said Norman already getting up from his seat.

Missy walked into Norman's room with her suture removal kit and some alcohol pads. Norman was laying on his bed, while Edgar was sleeping in his. Stripping down to his boxers Norman suddenly felt very nervous about the removal of the stitches. Missy wiped down the site with alcohol and took the suture scissors out of the sterile container. She leaned down and pulled the skin taut and snipped away the stitches, pulling them out with the tweezers. It took less than a minute and Norman was still wincing expecting a sting of pain. Missy bent down and kissed Norman's skin, he opened his eyes shocked that the procedure was already over.

"All done." announced Missy.

"I didn't feel a thing" said Norman.

"Good." said Missy "Now you can scratch it as much as you want, but not too hard, it's new skin and will break easily." Norman didn't need to be told twice and immediately began to lightly scratch his leg.

"Come sit by me" said Edgar sleepily from the other bunk. Missy moved over and sat down next to Edgar.

"You smell good." he said nuzzling her side with his nose. It tickled a little and Missy squirmed.

"Thanks." said Missy running her hands through Edgar's messy hair. He fell back asleep a few minutes later and Missy disentangled herself from him and left the room.

In the galley Missy got herself a glass of water and drank it. She was just rinsing the cup when Matt walked in.

"Hi Miss" he said.

"Hi Matt, how are you feeling?" asked Missy

"The same way I always feel during red crab. What about you?" he asked.

"Probably the same way you feel, tired and sore." replied Missy.

"Well I still owe you a massage if you're ready to collect." said Matt. Missy's eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. They walked into the stateroom and it was empty. Jake was doing wheel watch and Nick had agreed to keep him company so Matt could get the room to himself.

The sleeping bags were quickly piled onto the floor and Missy gingerly removed a few layers of clothes and laid down. She was wearing her camisole and her boy short underwear. Matt took a deep breath and knelt down straddling her hips. Pouring a dollop of lotion into his hand he warmed it then started to massage her upper arms. Missy sighed in delight and closed her eyes. Matt's roughened hands traced over Missy's skin rubbing her tired muscles and relaxing her.

"Missy, would you consider going out with me?" asked Matt his voice soft but clear.

"Now? Where would we go?" asked Missy her eyes still closed.

"After the trip, could we go out on a date?" said Matt.

"I guess so. What a weird question. I didn't really think you were interested in me." said Missy.

"Oh, I'm very interested. But I don't want you for a trip, I want something more." said Matt seriously.

"In that case, I'd love to go on date with you after the trip." said Missy, looking over her shoulder. Matt just nodded and continued the massage. The wonderful massage eventually lulled Missy to sleep. Matt picked her up and placed her lovingly into her bunk, covering her with her blanket. He smiled to himself, she'd agreed to go out with him, he was one step closer to making her his.

Jake and Nick were in the wheelhouse chatting about the crazy sex Matt and Missy were probably having in the stateroom when Matt walked up.

"No sex" said Matt "just a massage".

"Dude, what are you gay? She is so hot and you won't even touch her." exclaimed Jake from the captain's chair.

"I'm not gay, and I want her for more than just some fun on the boat." said Matt. "Anyway she's asleep right now so if you guys want some rack time you can get it, I'll take over wheel watch." Jake and Nick did not need to be asked twice. They both quickly high tailed it back to the stateroom and laid down.

"What do you think Matt meant by just fun on the boat?" asked Jake.

"Come on Jake, she's not like this in real life, she doesn't sleep around with 5 guys all the time. This trip is like a complete escape from reality for her, one last hurrah before she goes to work in the real world. Matt wants to date her, who knows probably marry her and have lots of little Missy's and Matt's." explained Nick. "He doesn't want her to associate him with all the debauchery going on during this trip, that's why he hasn't done anything with her."

"Huh" was all Jake said before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Nick just rolled his eyes then rolled over to sleep. Sometimes he thought he was the only one with a brain on this entire boat.

Sig's voice on the hailer announcing an hour to the next string woke Missy from a very sound sleep. She sat up and ran a hand though her hair. She changed into her work clothes and headed out into the galley. Being the first one up she started cooking some sausages on the griddle. Matt appeared a few minutes after her and he started whisking some scrambled eggs. Missy made the toast and got the jelly and drinks out of the fridge. Breakfast was on the table and devoured before the crew suited up and headed on deck.

It was colder than Missy had experienced and she had a hard time keeping her extremities from going numb. Her nose was so cold it hurt and every time she touched it she got bait on it. At one point Edgar came over and licked some of it off her nose, it was so disgusting Missy almost threw up her breakfast.

"It's just like sushi" he said laughing at her nauseated look.

The crew pulled and stacked the gear, Sig wanted to move the pots to better fishing. While the crew stacked on the pots, Missy tried to get ahead on bait set ups. By the time they were jogging to the next string Missy was pretty much caught up on bait and headed to the deck chairs to sit down. Edgar was already sitting in one and grabbed Missy around the waist and pulled her into his lap. Missy laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. The crew was basically silent during the jog everyone exhausted from the days exertions. The next string was pulled in robot mode, no one thought about what they were doing, they just did it. This string was pretty full so Sig decided to set back and drop half of the pots that were on deck. Missy was jumping into twice as many pots and by the time the string was finished she'd completely lost count of how many pots she'd baited. Everyone on deck cheered when Sig announced the last pot was is the water.

Stripping out of her raingear Missy headed inside for a quick bite to eat and then a very well deserved nap. She curled up on her bed and fell asleep wearing nothing but a clean shirt and panties. Never in her life had she been so exhausted. No dreams bothered her sleep her brain was too tired to produce them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again please note that this story is rated M and adult situations are graphically presented.

Waking up with a sigh Missy rolled out of the bunk and headed to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom she splashed water onto her face, cracked open her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible, her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with dark circles. Slanting her eyes away from the mirror she looked at her hands, her palms had blisters on them and the finger with the cut on it was a ugly purple. This trip was destroying her body, she didn't know how the guys came back season after season to do this work. Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Missy, are you ok?" asked Edgar's muffled voice through the door.

"Yeah." said Missy.

"Food is ready." said Edgar. Missy opened the door and took a stumbling step into the hallway. Edgar caught her easily and righted her. Placing a guiding hand on the small of her back he propelled her gently to the galley. Everyone was already seated at the table, Missy slid in next to Norman. Edgar tossed the ibuprofen bottle at Missy and Norman deftly caught it before it hit her in the face.

"Thanks" said Missy quietly. She took the proffered medicine from Norman's hand and swallowed it down with a glass of orange juice. Missy ate her food mechanically and when the buzzer sounded she got dressed and headed out for another day.

The weather was turning nasty and Missy quickly snapped out of her stupor. It took all her limited skills to stay vertical on the deck. The pain of pulling pots was doubled by constantly trying to keep herself from falling to the deck. The boat itself pitched and rolled in 20 foot seas, she heard from the guys that this was just another day at the office for them. Missy mentally revised her opinion from strong supermen willing to deal with horrible conditions to get a job done to certifiably insane. After falling into the bait bin for the 10th time Sig finally called her inside. Stripping out of her wet clothes she made her way slowly up to the wheelhouse.

"Missy, are you ok?" asked Sig.

"Yeah, just tired." said Missy dejectedly.

"It's a hard job especially when the weather is like this." said Sig. Missy stared out of the wheelhouse windows watching the waves smack against the bow of the boat. Looking into the distance she could see they were stacked up as far as the eye could see. She turned back to Sig to find him staring at her.

"What?" said Missy.

"Nothing, you look like you are going to throw up or something." said Sig. "If it makes you feel better we should have the tanks stuffed today and then we will head to town." Missy smiled weakly.

"Then I guess I should go help so we can finish quicker." she said. Sig nodded to her and watched her as she retreated down the stairs. He hoped she would make it through the day, she looked completely wiped. Feathering the throttle he attempted to block the deck from the worst of the weather, the promise he made to June niggling at the back of his mind.

Back on deck Missy forced her body to work, the pain became just an annoyance. She was only working to stuff the boat, then she could rest. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping Missy moving and it wasn't moving her very fast. When the last crab pot of the last string came over the side Missy practically cried in relief. Missy barely made it to the ready room before she collapsed , she couldn't even take off her raingear by herself. Matt and Jake worked to get her out of her gear and wet clothes. Edgar showered with her, washing her hair and body while she leaned against the wall. Norman dried her and changed her clothes. Laying her down in the bunk all the guys stood over her for a few minutes watching the lines on her face disappear while she relaxed into sleep. Missy slept the entire 12 hours to Dutch Harbor.

Missy opened her eyes as soon as she felt an arm on her shoulder. Nick was smiling down at her.

"Hey Missy, we are back in Dutch and the unload is starting." he said quietly.

"Ok" said Missy swinging her feet over the side of the bunk and standing up. Her whole body ached but she felt rested enough to face the day. Reaching into her bag she pulled out new clothes and headed to the bathroom. She passed Norman in the hallway and he gave her a playful swat on the bottom. Missy smiled at him and hurried into the bathroom.

Out on deck the crab tanks were being opened and the process crew was on deck waiting to get started. Missy emerged on deck and quickly grabbed the clipboard from Edgar ready to jot down the weight of each brailer.

"How are you feeling little Missy?" he asked

"Much better." said Missy with smile. "Did I miss anything exciting while I was sleeping?"

"Nope, just a couple of movies and wheel watch." said Edgar. Missy nodded never taking her eyes of the guys working in the hold. The unload took the next 20 hours and by the time it was over Sig had a hefty check in his hand. The crew went to celebrate at the elbow room.

Sig bought the first round of shots as always.

"To stuffing the boat" said Sig before slamming back the shot. The crew touched their glasses and drank. This trip out had been grueling, but they were 3/4ths through their quota. Missy ordered a coke and followed the rest of the guys to the table. She sat down next to Nick and Edgar slid in beside her clinking her glass with his.

"No alcohol tonight?" asked Edgar.

"Just the shot" said Missy.

"If you get tired let me know and we can go back to the boat." said Edgar.

"I'll let you know." said Missy leaning her head on his shoulder. Edgar let out a content sigh and placed his hand on hers under the table. Only one more boatload to go and the trip would be over. Missy threaded her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. Their time together was almost up and both of them knew it. After an hour or two Missy and the crew headed back to the boat. Sig was anxious to get back out, planning to leave first thing in the morning.

Missy was walking with Jake and they were playfully pushing each other back and forth. After one particularly hard push Jake fell pulling Missy down on top of him.

"Alright kids break it up" said Edgar pulling Missy to her feet. Missy offered her hand to Jake and he pulled it to help himself stand. Missy used almost all her counter weight just to pull him up. Edgar watched her impressed at her little show of strength. He wondered if she'd be able to throw a shot over the side of the railing. He made a mental note to find out. Climbing back onto the boat the crew headed inside for a few hours of rest before they would need to get up to prepare the deck. Although Missy had slept most of the day before she was still tired. Watching only half the movie with the guys she excused herself and headed to bed. Slipping on her pajamas she realized she'd forgotten to take some ibuprofen, so she turned around and headed back to the galley.

Sashaying through the galley she reached the ibuprofen, quickly popped 4 into her mouth washing them down with a swig of water. Finishing her glass of water she rinsed the cup and placed it back in the cabinet.

"Missy, what on earth are you wearing." said Sig with a laugh.

"Rainbow Bright pajamas." said Missy.

"Do you own any pajamas that don't have cartoons on them?" asked Nick.

"Not on the boat. But I do own more adult pajamas." said Missy saucily.

"I bet you do" said Edgar with a leer. Missy rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. She'd just closed her eyes when she heard the door open. Instinctively she knew it was Edgar, and she was proven right when she opened her eyes. No words were spoken, Edgar grabbed her hand and they both slipped down the hall into his room.

Once in the room they quickly undressed each other touching and kissing each inch of skin that was revealed. Edgar laid Missy down on the bed and covered her body with his, they kissed for what seemed like an eternity before their mutual need made foreplay unnecessary. Driving into her over and over again Edgar could feel the first signs of Missy's impending orgasm, he snaked a finger in between them and rubbed his callused finger over her clit. Moments later Missy crashed over the edge arching her back and crying out her completion. Edgar gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold on through her orgasm but feeling her contractions he let go emptying himself into her. Laying together they held each other close, kissing and touching until they both fell asleep. When Norman came into the room later he covered them up with Edgar's blanket leaning over to kiss Missy softly on the cheek. He was worried that Edgar wouldn't be able to walk away from what he had with Missy once the trip was over.

The next morning found Missy and the rest of the crew on the deck making final preparations before leaving port for their last trip. The tank covers were open so Edgar could verify that the water was circulating. Once everything was checked out he tried to pick up Matt and throw him in the tank. Matt was able to maneuver out of his grasp and immediately pushed him towards the open tank. Edgar managed to stop himself before he fell in. Jake and Missy were both laughing at karma almost getting Edgar. Swinging around to glare at the pair Edgar's eyes clearly said your next. Jake tried to run inside while Missy headed up the stairs towards the wheelhouse. Jake was caught by Nick and Missy was caught by Norman. They were both moved until they were right at the mouth of the tank. Missy looked down at the gallons of freezing cold water she was probably going to be tossed into. Turning her head to look at Jake she saw his face showed the resignation they both felt.

"Now you will learn why you shouldn't laugh at your betters." said Edgar holding Jake farther over the tank.

Norman lifted Missy and she gripped onto his sleeves, deciding if she was going in she was going to take him with her. Without waiting for him to toss her she pushed forward off the lip of the tank and pulled both her and Norman into the freezing water. The moment she hit the water all her breath left her, she felt as if she'd been shocked. Clearing her head she attempted to make her way to the surface, opening her eyes she spotted the small square of light at the top of the tank. Her eyes burned from the sea water and she was struggling to keep her boots on her feet. Breaking the surface of the water she took in a huge breath, her lungs burned and she felt instantly chilled. Norman was already being hauled out of the tank.

"Holy Shit Missy, we weren't actually going to throw you in." said Edgar giving her his hand. She debated pulling him in with her but changed her mind. She allowed herself to be pulled on deck and quickly sat up pulling off her boots, emptying them of what looked like a gallon of water. Turning she looked into Norman's face, he looked like he was angry and surprised.

"Missy, Norman get inside and get dried off." yelled Sig over the hailer.

Missy had a hard time standing, her wet clothes were weighing her down. In the ready room Edgar stripped her down to her undies and bra then wrapped a towel around her and sent her inside. Missy started the shower and was just removing her bra when Norman walked into the bathroom. He stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower, immediately stepping under the spray and sighing.

"Hurry up and get in here Missy before you catch a cold" said Norman. Missy scrambled into the shower brushing her body against Norman. "Holy Shit you're cold, come on lets get you warmed up." Moving Missy in front of him he held her under the spray rotating her until he could touch her skin without flinching. Handing her the shampoo he watched as she washed and rinsed her hair, he could see that the work on deck had given her a fair share of bruises. On the bright side he noticed that her bottom seemed to be bruise free, just to check he reached down and gave it a light tap.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." said Missy.

"I'm glad." said Norman.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" asked Missy spinning around to face him.

"Why?" asked Norman

"Because it feels good" replied Missy. "Hasn't anyone ever done it for you?"

"Probably my mom when I was little, but not in my adult life." said Norman.

"Then I must do it so you can see what you've been missing." said Missy. After a little maneuvering Missy was able to start massaging the shampoo into Norman's scalp. He stifled a moan and leaned his head farther back allowing Missy's nails to scrape through his hair.

"So what are you going to do after the trips over?" asked Norman. Missy's hands never stopped their ministrations.

"I don't know, find a job somewhere" said Missy. "And I have a date with Matt."

"A date with Matt?" said Norman a little confused.

"Yep, he asked me for a date when I get off the boat." said Missy. She turned Norman around and pressed herself against him so she could reach up to rinse his hair under the water. He could feel her breasts smashed up against his chest and when she leaned back he felt their loss. He looked down at her taking in her petite size and her perfect little body. He certainly didn't mind her holding it against him. He smiled at his own musings causing Missy to give him a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the little stunt you pulled" replied Norman quickly.

"I wouldn't really think you'd find it that funny" said Missy.

"Well I did get to shower and have my hair washed by a beautiful lady." said Norman. Before Missy could reply his lips were on hers. The kiss was intense and before they knew it Norman had picked up Missy and pressed her against the wall. Reaching between them to line himself up he slid home, groaning at the snug fit. Pressing her back against the shower wall for leverage he fucked her hard, reaching between them he found her clit and strummed it until Missy's orgasm pulled him over the edge. Setting her down he quickly soaped the remnants of their encounter off their bodies. Stepping out of the shower Missy quickly dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body. Norman had his towel slung low around his waist as he leaned over and gave Missy a kiss on the lips.

"This was possibly the best shower I've ever had." said Norman as he opened the door and walked out into the hall. Missy followed him out and they went into their separate staterooms to change.

Missy emerged a few minutes later back in her pajamas. Taking the stairs up to the wheelhouse she took a seat in the portside chair and lit a cigarette. Sig took notice of her presence but didn't say a word until she'd finished her cigarette.

"How's the crab tank?" asked Sig.

"Cold." said Missy.

"How's Norman?" asked Sig this time turning to study Missy's reaction.

"He's fine, just got out of the shower" replied Missy.

"You are going to have to do something nice to make up for pulling him into the tank." said Sig knowingly.

"I already did" said Missy. Sig realized that there would be no further explanation offered and quickly dropped the subject.

"Come over here and sit in the chair so I can hit the head" said Sig. Missy stood and sauntered to the chair, as she sat down she could see that the guys were still on deck. The boat was on automatic pilot so all Missy had to do was sit and watch for other boats.

"Sig, have you seen Missy?" asked Edgar opening the door to the wheelhouse.

"Yes, she's right here" answered Missy.

"Wow, you've been upgraded to captain." said Edgar walking into the wheelhouse. Missy just smiled and turned her head back to the front windows. Edgar moved behind her giving her a wet hug, he was wearing just a sweatshirt with his rain pants and it was soaked.

"Edgar, I just got warmed up." said Missy with a huff.

"Looks like you're cold again" said Edgar glancing at her nipples protruding through her shirt. "I could always warm you up."

"You certainly could, but I'm sure Sig will be back in a minute" said Missy her voice almost wistful. As if summoned by the gods Sig appeared in the wheelhouse with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Edgar, is the deck all set?" asked Sig moving into the seat Missy had just vacated.

"All set" said Edgar shaking water from his hair and trying to get Missy wet.

"Why don't you two go downstairs and play." said Sig "You are getting my chair wet."

"Roger" said Edgar dragging Missy by the hand down the stairs to the galley.


	15. Chapter 15

Edgar and Missy raced down the stairs and into the galley. Edgar was still tugging her arm leading her back out towards the deck. He finally stopped in the ready room where he stripped out of his sweatshirt and threw it on the dryer, next came the rain pants, then the t-shirt. Missy smiled as she admired his bare chest. "See something you like?" asked Edgar with a flirty smile. Missy just continued to smile as she ran her fingers over his chest and down his stomach. "Yes, I see something I like" she purred. Edgar pulled her forward kissing her softly, pulling back he lifted her up so she was sitting on the dryer. Both froze when they heard a collection of voices heading in from the deck. The rest of the crew minus Norman appeared in the ready room and began stripping out of their gear. "Hey Missy, all dry?" asked Matt. "Mostly." said Missy giving Edgar a sly wink. "Good then you can help me make dinner." said Matt. "Sure, what's on the menu?" asked Missy. "It's a surprise" said Matt. Missy just nodded and followed Matt in the galley. He put her to work dicing potatoes and cutting up veggies. The rest of the crew watched a movie while Matt and Missy worked in the kitchen. Dinner was set to cook on the stove for a few hours and Missy went to her bunk to lie down. Nick woke her when dinner was ready.

The crew sat down together to eat Matt's famous stew, it was a delicious and hearty meal. Sig outlined his plan and the long hours it would take to finish out the quota. According to his calculations, they'd have fill the first tank and then about 2/3 of the second tank. He wanted to turn and burn the gear and try to fill the boat in 10 days. After dinner everyone went to rest up for the marathon of hauling they'd start when they reached the grounds. Before going to bed Missy pulled out her notebook, she hadn't taken it out of her bag since she got on the boat, but now that a final date seemed to be looming she decided she better figure out what's going to happen next. Turning the book to a blank page she began to jot down her to do list. Most of the items were rather mundane, getting her CV in order, checking email, and the like. Others were a little stranger the top on the strange list was getting her underwear back from Edgar. She was still worried he was going to keep them as a trophy and Louise would find them. Norman's question about what she was going to do after this trip was starting to weigh on her mind. Perhaps moving abroad again wouldn't been too bad, maybe she could join the peace corps. Her opportunities were really endless at this point. The great thing about being a nurse is that they were almost always needed somewhere. Nick's voice cut through her musings."Missy, do you have to figure out your entire life tonight or can we turn off the light." "I suppose I can put it off for another day or so." said Missy putting the book away. "Thank God, you know you kind of talk to yourself when you are thinking hard." said Jake"Really? What was I saying?" asked Missy. "Just muttering, but it was still weird." said Jake. "I never realized , I wonder if I do it all the time." said Missy more to herself than anyone else. "Good Night Missy, turn off your brain" said Nick, flipping the switch and climbing into his bunk. "Sweet Dreams" said Missy.

The next day they reached the crab grounds and the weather was a mess. The wind was howling and the tides were high, waves pounded the wheelhouse. The crew sat in the ready room waiting for the signal from Sig to head out on deck. Missy was not looking forward to going out in the weather, but she didn't really have a choice. The buzzer sounded and everyone trouped out on deck. The water was pouring over both sides of the boat and there was really no place to take shelter from the waves. The boat pitched and rolled as they approached the first string. As the first pot came over the side the numbers were decent, Missy rebaited the pot and the crew dropped it a few miles down the string. Missy spent her time between pots sorting the crab and preparing more bait. The breaks between strings seemed shorter and the crew grabbed rest and food where they could. The end of the 30 hour grind found the crew in the galley scarfing chicken and rice before getting into the bunks for a few hours of rest. Missy got to take her first wheel watch directly after dinner. So after changing into some clean dry clothes she took her place in the captain's chair with her dr. pepper and her pack of cigarettes. Sig had explained the throttle and rudder controls about 10 times before he finally left the wheelhouse.

Sitting quietly in the big chair Missy started drawing on an extra yellow notebook lying next to the chair. She'd just finished drawing her view out of the front window when she felt the boat lurch. Looking down at the controls she couldn't tell what had made it do that. She debated waking Sig, but hesitated. It was a boat, it probably did weird stuff all the time, on the other hand it could be a precursor of something major. After going back and forth she decided to wake up Edgar, he could tell her what it was and probably fix the problem if there was one. Getting up from the chair she scurried down the stairs into Edgar's room.  
Missy called his name and shook his shoulder for about a minute before he woke up. He smiled and tried to pull her into the bed with him. "I think something's wrong with the boat." said Missy. "What?" said Edgar sleepily."It lurched. I want you to come up and check it out." said Missy reaching under the blanket to find his wrist. "Lurched? When?" said Edgar eyes suddenly alert. "A few minutes ago. Listen I need to get back up there, I'm suppose to be wheel watching." said Missy heading towards the door. Edgar followed her out and up to the wheelhouse. Missy stood behind the chair as Edgar checked the fuel pressure, the gages, and the warning lights. "I don't see anything weird up here. Describe to me what you felt." said Edgar. "It just kind of lurched, like it was working really hard to move forward." said Missy. Her explanation sounding completely ridiculous to her ears. "Alright, I'm going to wait up here with you to see if it does it again." said Edgar moving out of the seat. Missy took his spot and sat down lighting a cigarette and passing the pack and lighter to Edgar. They both sat in silence listening and waiting. After a while Missy realized that the boat wasn't going to do anything different and she was starting to wonder if she'd really felt anything at all. Turning around to apologize to Edgar she saw that he was asleep. She felt terrible, she'd woken him up to make him come up and fix something that was probably a figment of her imagination. Turning back to the sea in front of her she finished out the rest of her watch and when she was relieved by Nick she woke Edgar up and took him back to his room where she curled up with him and slept.  
The next morning found Missy with a delighted Edgar squeezing her breast in an effort to wake her up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she turned to face him. He smiled, then lifted the hem of her shirt and feasted on her exposed breasts. Missy laid back and allowed Edgar to use her body as he wished. She reveled in his attention and soon found herself tumbling into an unexpected orgasm, that was all he needed to fall over the edge. As they lay in the bunk letting their breathing return to normal they heard Matt announcing that breakfast was ready.

Out on deck Edgar was showing Missy how to throw the shots and buoys over the side of the rail. Missy was fairly certain she could do it, although the weight of the shot was a little daunting. Jake baited the pot and Sig hit the buzzer, Edgar stepped back a little to give Missy room to work. Everyone on deck was surprised when she was able to lift the shot and drop it into the ocean. Missy for her part was glad she remembered to let go of the rope when she leaned over to drop it. Edgar was proud of her, but he worried that she was leaning over the side too much, he'd prefer it if she was a bit taller and could actually toss it over the railing. Norman seemed to have the same concern because he told Edgar to let her throw the buoys on the next one. The buoys proved to me a much easier task than then shot and soon it was Missy's new responsibility on deck. By the end of the string Missy's arm muscles were burning from the exertion and the hour run to the next string was spent resting her arms. Sig seemed determined to jam the gear down their throats and Missy was hoping she could keep up. As the day progressed the pace grew faster yet Missy felt as if she was slowing down. By the last string she was making a lot of mistakes, finally Sig called her into the wheelhouse for a talk. "Missy, I know your tired, but we are almost done out here. We need everyone firing on all cylinders, ok?" Missy could only nod then turned to walk back out on deck. Norman gave her a comforting pat on the back as she walked back down to the bait station. She felt as if she'd given all she had. Edgar came over to see what Sig had said. Missy gave him a brief recap of the conversation as he rubbed her back sympathetically. The brief moments with Norman and Edgar made her feel like she could go on. The next few pots came over the rail loaded with clean red crab, which made the crew work a little faster and with a little more excitement. By the end of the final string the front tank was over half full. Sig gave the crew a little extra time to rest up, at the rate they were going they'd be making their delivery early. He knew the crew was dragging especially Missy who was completely unfamiliar with the ins and outs of crabbing. After Norman took over on wheel watch Sig made his way down to check on Missy.

Stepping into the room he saw her sleeping soundly her hand still holding her journal. Picking up the book he was about to lay it on top of her bag when he paused. In his hand was a little window into Missy's mind, he'd be foolish not to take a look. He turned to the last page and saw that the page had a line splitting it in half she had made two lists. The heading of one was Stay, the other Go. Below the words were various reasons to stay or leave Seattle, he noticed that Edgar's name was in both columns. Sig placed the journal down on Missy's bag and backed out of the room. Norman had told him that he was worried that Edgar was becoming too attached to her, now Sig was wondering if Missy was too. Walking up to his stateroom he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes he thought about Missy's lists. Her wondered what her decision would be and what effect it would have on him and his crew.

Missy's dreams were plagued with visions of fishing boats and angry friends. When she finally woke up, she felt more tired than when she'd first laid down. Reaching into her bag she noticed that her notebook was sitting on top, she leafed through it glancing at the list she'd made last night. It had been enlightening to see her reasons to stay or go laid out on one side or the other. She felt confident that she could make the best decision as long as she looked at it with a rational mind. The trip was quickly coming to a close and she couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgment. Real life was less than a week away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please remember that this story is rated M for graphic descriptions of adult situations.**

Sig sat in his chair smoking cigarettes and drinking coffee his chocolate supply was running low and he was rationing himself. According to his calculations the trip should be over in a matter of days. The next string was still a few hours away and he hoped the crew was taking advantage of the time to the rest. Specifically he hoped that Missy was sleeping soundly unmolested by any of the crew. Her time on the boat was coming to an end and he was pretty sure she didn't want to come back for Opies. He'd talked to June earlier and she was planning a party to celebrate Missy's success on the boat. Sig smiled to himself, he already knew what his gift to her would be.

Missy woke a few hours later from a horrible nightmare. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up to use the bathroom. As she walked down the hall the boat was blissfully silent, she wondered how much time she had before the next string. Figuring it really didn't matter because she wasn't going back to bed anyway she got dressed and walked up to the wheelhouse.

"Hi Sig."

"Hi Missy, you're up early." said Sig.

"Nightmare." said Missy lighting a cigarette and sitting down. "When do we get to the next string?"

"In an hour or so. Why? Are you anxious?" asked Sig.

"I suppose I'm excited to see the end of the season, but it's bittersweet because when it's over I'll have to go back to reality." explained Missy.

"It's funny that you don't consider this reality and yet this is really my only reality." said Sig shaking his head.

"Well I suppose it would seem funny to you." said Missy.

"Missy, did you get enough rest?" asked Sig suddenly growing serious.

"Yes, I did. I'm ready to work" said Missy with a smile.

"Ok, this may be our last grind before we fill our quota" said Sig.

"I'm sure it will horrible" said Missy with a smile. Standing up she headed out of the wheelhouse to start breakfast.

Matt was in the galley when Missy came down from the wheelhouse. He was already pulling the makings of a huge breakfast out of the fridge. Missy started grating potatoes for hash browns and then started to crack the eggs. They worked together putting a huge spread on the table in less than an hour. As the crew emerged sleepily from their staterooms they loaded up their plates and dug in. Sig came down to eat and give everyone a motivational speech. Once the dishes were done they were less than a mile from the string. Getting dressed for the day Missy put on her Care Bear sweatshirt and raingear then headed out on deck.

"Alright Missy, bringing us a little good luck." said Matt pulling the ears on her hood.

"Anything to help" said Missy with a smile.

The first pot came over the rail and it was stuffed, the whole crew gave a cheer and high five'd each other. The rest of the string was great and the crew's moral was high. Missy posed for a few pictures holding the crabs for her scrapbook at home. Edgar let her throw the hook a couple of times and Norman guided her hand on the hydros. By the time they were jogging to the next string Missy had tried her hand at every job on deck.

Eating Oreos with Jake in the galley and watching Dirty Harry made Missy smile. The rest of the guys were meeting with Sig about something in the wheelhouse.

"They are talking about how much to pay you" said Jake conversationally.

"Oh really? I wonder how much I'll get?" said Missy.

"My first season all I wanted was a Northwestern jacket." said Jake.

"So you worked for a jacket?" said Missy in shock.

"I got paid too, but I was most proud of the jacket" said Jake.

"Well I doubt I'd get a jacket and I have no idea what they will decide to pay me" said Missy with a smile. "It doesn't really matter what I get, the only reason I even came out here was to finish the bet from the party." continued Missy.

"I would hope that you will be more careful when making those kinds of statements in the future" said Edgar from behind her.

"Trust me I will be" said Missy. Edgar grabbed a cookie and walked to the ready room to get dressed.

"We'll be to the next string in a couple of minutes" he said spraying cookie crumbs out of his mouth.

"Say it don't spray it" said Jake. Missy broke out into a fit of giggles which she could not recover from. She laughed all through getting ready and the first two pots.

"God Missy, it wasn't that funny" said Jake.

"But it was, it's like I was suddenly back in elementary school." said Missy around her giggles.

"You are so weird" said Jake.

"And proud of it" responded Missy. The crew worked through the night, the fishing was great and the tanks were filling up quickly. The atmosphere was full of energy and everyone on deck was happy. As dawn broke Sig announced that this would be the last string pulled for the red crab season. As the boat approached the last pot Edgar lit the hook on fire and tossed it at the buoy bag. Pulling in the last pot was bittersweet for Missy because it meant that in another day or two she'd be on a plane going back to real life and she knew it would never be this much fun. Once the last crab was in the tank and the deck was secured everyone headed inside.

Edgar announced that it was shrimp for dinner because they were heading in. Missy told Matt that she'd make dinner tonight. Matt just shrugged and said thanks before heading for the shower. Missy spent the next few hours cutting garlic and onions, she was going to make shrimp scampi for the guys. The whole boat smelled amazing by the time she was ready to drop the pasta in to cook. Norman and Edgar were sitting at the galley table playing cards with each other and asking Missy when dinner would be ready. Missy pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, sliced it and placed it on a plate. Passing the plate to Edgar she started tossing the pasta with the shrimp and called everyone to dinner. Edgar pronounced Missy's dinner the best going to town dinner he'd every had and demanded she either came back next season or give Matt the recipe.

"I'm afraid that one season on the bearing sea is my limit" said Missy.

"Well Missy if the whole nursing thing doesn't work out you will always be welcome on my boat if we have an opening." said Sig.

"Thanks Sig" said Missy.

"Yeah Missy, you did a great job this season" said Edgar patting her on the head.

"I couldn't have done it without all your help and patience." said Missy.

Missy curled up in her bunk later that evening with her notebook. She was lazily revising her list of things to do when Edgar walked into the room. He sat down next to her on the bunk and read over her shoulder.

"That's a pretty long list" he said.

"It is, but no one said starting a new chapter of ones life would be easy" said Missy closing the notebook.

"Don't put it away on my account" said Edgar snatching the book from Missy's hand. Missy reached for it but missed by a mile. Edgar flipped through the book coming upon the list she'd made on whether she should stay of go. "Why is my name on either side?" asked Edgar. Missy was quiet for a few minutes then decided she might as well be honest.

"You are a positive because we're friends and I love hanging out with you and your family. But it's a negative because every time I see you I'll think of how wonderful you made me feel on this trip and I'm worried it will be weird" explained Missy.

"Don't go because of me" said Edgar returning to sit next to Missy.

"In case you haven't noticed there are a lot of other reasons to stay or go than just you" replied Missy.

"I did notice a few more." said Edgar with a smile. "My personal favorite is that you love your butcher."

"I love to cook and that's a big reason for me to stay in Seattle" said Missy defensively.

"You are a great cook, maybe you could become a chef, Seattle is full of great restaurants." said Edgar helpfully.

"I think I'll just stick with cooking for fun. I like being a nurse, I went to school for a long time to become a trauma nurse" said Missy.

"Louise and I would be devastated if you left Seattle. She loves you and so do I" said Edgar.

"That is what I'm afraid of" said Missy. Edgar laid down next to her and they both stared up at the bunk above her. Edgar held her hand rubbing his thumb against hers over and over again. They lay that way until Nick came in both lost in their thoughts.

Before arriving in Dutch Harbor the crew took a few hours to completely clean the boat. Missy volunteered to do the kitchen and was halfway through cleaning out the fridge when someone pinched her butt. Jerking up she smacked her head on the shelf. "Whoever just did that better start running, because I'm going to kill them" said Missy.

"Better not, I'm the one that picks up the check" said Sig from behind her. Missy straightened up and rubbed her head. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top and Sig was sure his heart had just skipped a beat. This was his last day with Missy on the boat and he knew Edgar already had plans for her that night.

"Missy, I never got my reward for drinking my water." said Sig.

"That's right you didn't" said Missy with a smile. "Well a promise is a promise." Sig closed the fridge and took Missy by the hand leading her up to the wheelhouse. It was empty except for them and Missy smiled and hopped into the big chair.

"Just what do you think your doing little Missy?" said Sig turning his chair around.

"Enjoying your chair one last time." said Missy a seductive smile flitting across her lips.

"I think you will be enjoying it more in a minute or two" said Sig pulling her out of the seat. Sig took his seat and placed Missy on his lap them turned them around so they were both facing the windows. Moving Missy's hair to the side he placed kisses on her neck before pulling her tank top over her head. Turning her body Missy presented her breasts to Sig who immediately took a nipple into his mouth. Missy moaned softly and ran her fingers through Sig's hair. Shifting her weight on his lap she began to rub against the telltale bulge. Sig moaned around one of her breasts before leaning her over the consul and pulling her sweats and panties down. Quickly unbuttoning his own jeans and pulling them and his underwear down he plunged into her. Missy bit her lip to keep from crying out and Sig muffled is moan in her hair. Thrusting in and out of her he imagined any member of his crew walking up to ask him a question and seeing them. Speeding his thrusts he whispered into Missy's ear, "touch yourself, I want to feel you cum all over my cock." Missy reached down and fingered her clit with abandon. Within minutes they were both tumbling over the edge.

"Best trip ever" whispered Sig before pulling out of Missy. They cleaned up and Missy returned to cleaning out the fridge.

Dinner that night was a raucous affair, everyone was in a great mood. They'd just made it to Dutch Harbor and there was only one boat ahead of them unloading. Everyone talked about what they'd be doing when they got home. Nick was planning to take a short vacation with his family, perhaps somewhere warm and Jake was going to help his mom around the house before taking a trip to Vegas with his friends. Norman was going to just enjoy being at home before the annual Hansen family Christmas party. Matt was only interested in one thing, planning the perfect date for Missy. Edgar and Sig both stayed quiet about what their plans were. Missy just said that she was looking forward to going on her date with Matt and finding a job. After dinner was over Edgar asked Missy to come out on deck with him.

Outside Missy rubbed her arms with her hands to keep warm and stood as close to Edgar as possible. Edgar led her over to the tank she'd fallen in and pointed to the cover. Written with a welder was her name and the date she and Norman had fallen in.

"I wanted to commemorate the date." said Edgar.

"Wow, I'm immortalized on the boat" said Missy bending down to run her fingers over the writing. Straightening back up she gave Edgar a hug and small kiss. Edgar leaned down and deepened the kiss tangling his hand in her hair and bending her backwards. Breaking the kiss he led her back inside and down the hallway to his room. Opening the door he gave her a small push inside.

"Where's Norman?" asked Missy.

"I don't want to share tonight." said Edgar pulling Missy into another searing kiss. They started removing clothing and soon they were both naked and laying on the bed. They spent quite a while kissing and touching each other both memorizing the other's bodies knowing it was probably the last time they'd see them. Edgar watched as Missy descended on his cock and took it into her mouth, his eyes never left hers and she sucked him until he pulled her off. Crawling up his body Missy settled herself astride him, she moved slowly savoring the feeling. Letting Missy control the pace he just watched as she moved memorizing every look and utterance. Finally when he couldn't take it any more he flipped them over, driving himself into her over and over again until they both cried out their passion. They lay together for the rest of the night, neither sleeping.

Sig announced over the hailer that they were moving to the processor. Missy got up and grabbed a Northwestern shirt off the Edgar's pile of clothes, she slipped it on and walked back to her room. Once there she changed into sweats and a sweatshirt carefully folding the t-shirt and putting it under her pillow. Walking out on deck she stood next to Norman as Edgar unscrewed the top of the crab tanks while Jake lifted it up with the crane. The crab was in great condition, as the workers hopped in to load the first brailer Missy started her tally on the clipboard. The unload took about 15 hours and another 2 hours before the check was cut to Sig and the season was declared officially over. The crew retired to the Elbow Room for a celebratory drink. The whole crew's plane tickets were for the next day and everyone was ready to blow off some steam before returning home. Missy sat between Matt and Edgar sipping a jack and coke and watching Jake try his moves on one of the waitresses. The Time Bandit crew was at the bar pounding shots and celebrating the end to their season. They sent over a round of duck farts and Sig and the crew lifted their glasses to good friends. The Northwestern sent them a round of shots and so it went for the rest of the night. Missy finally had to pee and scooted out of the booth. Returning from the bathroom Andy snagged her arm and brought her over to the bar.

"How's the butt?" he asked.

"All better" said Missy.

"Any chance to verify that?" asked Jonathon.

"Not a chance" said Missy.

"Can we buy you a drink?" asked Andy.

"Um, I think I'm good for now" said Missy. "Last time we came to town I ended up throwing up all over Edgar's shoes."

"That is karma" said Jonathon.

"Congrats for surviving the season Missy" said Scotty giving her a high five.

"Thanks, it wasn't easy but I can't wait to put it on my resume." said Missy.

"I can't wait to hear about your first interview" said Andy.

"I'll tell Sig and he'll let you know" said Missy. "I should get back to the guys. I'm glad you guys all made it back safe and sound."

"We are glad of that too, and happy you made it back in one piece." said Jonathon giving her a hug and a pat on the butt.

A few hours later the crew stumbled back to the Northwestern and collapsed into their bunks. Waking up the next day everyone sat groggily around the galley table chugging water. Once all the bags were packed and moved out onto the deck everyone did one last walk through to make sure the boat was secured. On the deck Missy carried her purse and medical bag, Matt carried her duffle bag for her. At the airport Missy bought herself a bloody mary and hoped it would help her head. The flight out of Dutch was just as terrifying as it had been coming in, arriving safely at the Anchorage airport was a return to civilization. The crew sat together waiting for their plane to Seattle to leave.

"Missy, what was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Nick.

"Getting to know all of you better" replied Missy.

"My favorite part was when Missy pulled Norman into the tank" said Jake.

"Mine too" said Matt and Nick.

"My favorite part was seeing Missy throw up on Edgar's boots" said Norman.

"My favorite part was just having Missy on the boat" said Edgar.

"Yeah, Missy are you sure you don't want to come back for Opies?" asked Jake.

"No, one trip is really all I can handle" said Missy with a sad smile. "Real life and a real job is what I need right now."

"By the way Miss, here is your check" said Sig handing her an envelope. Missy just slipped it into her purse.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Jake.

"Do you want me to?" asked Missy. Everyone nodded. She opened the envelope and her mouth dropped open, in her hand was a check for $35,000 dollars. She looked into each of the crews faces as if waiting for one of them to take the money back.

"We thought you deserved it" said Sig. "In fact we know you deserve it"

"Thanks" said Missy standing up to give everyone a hug. She put the check back in her purse carefully sliding it into her notebook. Soon the plane began boarding and the crew got on their last flight, the final destination was just a few hours away.

Back in Seattle Missy settled back into a normal life. She used the money she'd made crabbing to buy a new car, the leftover she put in a high yield savings account. Getting a job proved to be a little bit of a challenge but after a few weeks she'd been offered a position as a trauma nurse at Harborview. Her start date was January 1 and she planned to make the most of her time off. Today her plans included lunch with Louise and June, both of whom should have been at her house already. Missy sat on her couch catching up on the news waiting for the girls to arrive. She'd gone running with Louise a couple of times and had spoken briefly about her time on the boat. She knew today she was going to have to answer all of Louise and June's questions.

The doorbell rang and Missy hauled herself off the couch and opened the door. Louise and June looked beautiful and Missy was wondering if they were going somewhere fancy for lunch.

"You need to change Missy, we are taking you somewhere really special." said Louise pulling Missy up the stairs to her room. Missy stripped out of her frock dress and quickly tried on the dresses Louise was pulling out of her closet.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Missy slipping on a black dress.

"Cascadia" replied June. "That one looks good, but you need a higher heel." Missy dug around in her closet and found her pair of Jimmy Choo's. Slipping them on her feet she walked into the bathroom to put on a little more makeup. Louise came in and used some of her perfume then advised Missy on which eye shadow to use. Once Missy's look was approved the girls made their way downstairs and out into the waiting limo.

"Why so fancy today?" asked Missy.

"It's a celebratory lunch" said June patting Missy's knee. The rest of the limo ride Missy was peppered with questions about the trip. By the time they arrived at the restaurant June and Louise were completely filled in on the events of the season, with a few exceptions. Getting out of the limo Missy walked arm and arm with Louise as they entered the restaurant. As soon as she made it through the door she realized the whole crew and their families were there. Missy turned to Louise and quirked an eyebrow.

"Missy, you don't survive an entire season with Sig and not get a party." said Louise. Sig walked up and gave Missy a peck on the cheek then took her arm and led her down to the group. Missy greeted everyone and accepted their kisses and congratulations. Finally sitting down at her place at the table she realized that she was flanked by Sig and Edgar.

"Alright before lunch is served I want to present Missy with a little something" said Sig. He reached behind him and pulled out a gift bag full of tissue paper, handing it to Missy he whispered "open it". Pulling open the bag she removed the tissue paper and pulled out a pink Northwestern Crew jacket. Smiling she stood up and tried it on, giving everyone a fashion twirl before sitting down. Edgar stood next and passed Missy a wrapped book. Ripping open the paper she saw it was scrapbook, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the picture on the cover, it was of her and the guys on deck. Inside was full of pictures and each of the guys had written something about her time on the boat. On the very last page there was a sticky note in Edgar's handwriting all it said was "check the pockets". Setting the book down she reached a hand into the pocket of the jacket and felt underwear and smiled. Lunch was eaten and stories about Missy the deckhand were regaled to one and all. By the end of lunch Edgar's youngest son was asleep on her shoulder one hand fisted in her curls.

Two weeks later Missy got a call from Matt asking her if she was ready for their date. Saying sure he gave her a list of things to bring, including a swim suit, changes of clothes, something warm, and something pretty for dinner. Missy threw everything into a suitcase and was ready when Matt pulled up. They drove to the airport where they caught a plane to Vegas. After checking into the Venetian they gambled a little then went back to the room to change for dinner. They dined at Bouchon on muscles and delicious pom frites, strolling around the gardens after dinner Matt pulled her onto a bench.

"You look beautiful tonight." said Matt.

"This is the best date I've ever been on" said Missy.

"You are the best girl I've ever dated so I knew it would have to be a very special date." said Matt leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Missy opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Matt's hand twisted in her hair and pulled her closer deepening the kiss further, they both pulled away breathless. The duo quickly made their way back to the hotel room, once the door was closed Matt helped Missy slip out of her dress carefully laying it over the back of the chair. She undid the buttons of his shirt stripping it off him and carelessly throwing it to the floor. Matt stopped her hands before they made it to his belt.

"Missy, I've wanted this for so long." he said dropping a kiss on her lips.

"You could have had it long ago" said Missy confusion lacing her voice.

"No, I didn't want it to be for a trip, I want it to be forever." said Matt looking into her eyes. Missy smiled happily then planted another searing kiss on his lips. Matt undressed Missy slowly taking time to kiss every inch of skin that was exposed. Finally they were both naked, tasting and exploring each other's flesh. It was like nothing Missy had ever experienced, the level of attention that Matt paid to her was overwhelming yet completely welcome. They made love over and over waking each other up when the need got too great.

Epilogue

Missy and Matt were married that summer. Edgar stood as Matt's best man and when he asked if he could kiss the bride Matt made it very clear that he wasn't going to share. Missy enjoyed her job as a nurse and kept working at Harborview until her first child was born, then she worked part time picking up shifts when Matt wasn't out fishing. Her sexual escapades on the boat were never brought up although Matt occasionally spanked her but only when she deserved it.

The End

Authors Note: Since another story has come to a close I'm considering writing a one shot, any suggestions for situations or pairings.


End file.
